


Their life together after prison

by wentworthjustmerandomstuff



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentworthjustmerandomstuff/pseuds/wentworthjustmerandomstuff
Summary: Hey!
Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!





	1. The start.

Hey!

This is my first Wentworth-story. Hope you all enjoy it!  
English is not my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes.

Chapter 1

It's been a hell couple of days before her parole, but today Franky would leave all this shit behind. Finally! She had worked bloody hard toward her release, but knew that she still had a lot of work to do. An officer had escorted her toward a room where she could change into the clothes she first entered prison in. Afterward Vera had handed her a new creditcard with her savings earned while working in prison on, her release papers and the address of the place she would be staying while being on parole for the next 12 months. Unless of course she found a job very quickly and could effort a better place.  
As of now Franky was a free woman, although still on parole she literally was walking toward a new chapter in her life. Franky knew that she had to respect the rules of her parole and keep in touch with her parole officer. But she was determined to never come back to this place, even when things got hard. During these last two weeks Franky had prepared herself for her life outside the walls of prison as much as she could. If she kept on track with her studies, the younger woman would graduate and obtain her degree in Law just within four months. She hoped that during that time, her parole officer would give her some time to focus on her studies. So that afterward she could start looking for a good job within her interests.

But even when her prime focus was on leaving this place alive, which almost got ripped away after being stuck in the fire, Franky couldn't stop thinking about Bridget Westfall. The psychologist had lost her job a couple of weeks ago and although neither of them had done something wrong Franky felled guilty. It was so hard to keep the relationship professional between Bridget and her, even when nothing ever happened between them.  
Franky was smart enough to know that nothing would ever happen, even when the psychologist had in not so many words voiced her attraction and maybe even love for the other woman out loud. Bridget was a good woman, a brilliant person. She was smart, funny and strong inside and out. Franky knew she was a lesbian as well, but she was convinced that her type of woman differs a lot from the women Franky loved to fuck. Yes fuck, because Franky wasn't sure if she had even made love to anyone. She loved to be in control and get off as quickly as possible. But these last few months, especially since miss Westfall had given her the whole speech about transference and shit, she lay awake at night dreaming about the woman. And it had nothing to do with taken control and fuck the woman senseless. Merely the opposite, Franky dreamed about touching her so softly, exploring her whole body before bringing her pleasure. She couldn't care less if she even got off. In spite of all these fantasies Franky was a realist and didn't believe she could even get something like this. She was an angry person, although she had let a lot of that go, she was not a good person. Despite Bridget saying otherwise and making amendments these last few weeks.

A little after 11am, the gates opened and Franky took her first few steps toward freedom. One last look back and of she was. Suddenly a horn broke her from her trace and the woman who appeared was everything Franky had dreamed about. No one other than Bridget Westfall alighted the car, one hot car and one hot woman.  
Did the older woman really remembered what Franky had told her during their first session, Franky thought? What a woman!

Franky approached Bridget quickly and grabbed her around the neck bringing her close to initiate their first kiss. It was a short one, but filled with so many hopes. Afterward it was Bridget who placed one hand around Franky's neck and brought their mouths back together for a longer kiss. Going in for the next kiss Bridget felt Franky smile against her lips. No words were spoken between them, their eyes telling them the whole story. It was Franky who slapped Bridget bum playfully, while leaning against the car, afterward.

"I wanna be picked up by a hot girl, in a hot car." Franky whispered against Bridget ear, while bringing her arms around the woman's waist. "You remembered?" She continued.

"Of course I did." Bridget hummed, so happy to finally be in Franky's arms.

"What now?" Franky spoke quietly, her voice giving away her worries. Although she had dreamed about this, the two women barely knew each other. Of course Franky had confessed a lot to Bridget and Bridget could read very well between the lines. But Franky barely knew anything about the other woman. She knew that she was a lesbian, that she had a great taste in clothing, was incredibly smart and very beautiful. But what about the rest, and what about Franky herself. It was not like she was the example of best behaviour. She was a former inmate, currently on her first day of parole, Bridget could not just look over that little detail.

"We drive into the sunset." Bridget witty response was, even when she was very aware of their current situation. It was not like they had met in a pub or something.

"Seriously? Gidget… "Franky voiced, looking direction into Bridget's eyes while putting some distance between them.

"Franky." Bridget started, placing one hand on Franky's upper arm. "I know we have so much to talk about, but we can start small. We can go for a drink, have a nice dinner, go for a walk, go to the beach or we can go our separate ways. Your choice, I won't force you. But I want to be honest with you and that's why I'm here. I want us to get to know each other outside the walls of this prison. I obviously care about you Franky, more than just one of my patients but I don't want to pressure you into anything. You're just out of prison and there will be things that will overwhelm you and I don't want to be a source of stress that will make things more difficult for you." Bridget rambled, glad to finally be able to express her own feelings toward the other woman. The whole time when Bridget was Franky's psychologist she always needed to keep up her guards and drawn a line between being professional and too personal. But right now she could tell Franky her thoughts, even when she was aware that she needed to handle things cautiously. Franky had opened up a lot during their sessions, but there was far more to the Franky she knows. She was excited to get to know the whole Franky, but it also scares her. Franky's has been through a lot, as a child and as an adult.

"Bridget, fucking breath." Franky interrupted, placing one hand on Bridget upper arm as well and urging her to look her in the eyes. "Seriously I don't know where to start, but I would like to go to the beach together. I don't want anything too heavy today, let us just enjoy my first day out of this fucking place." Franky continued, her eyes wide and open.

"Sounds like a great plan." Bridget answered. The older woman was aware that things might be a little weird between them for a while. It was Franky who interrupted Bridget thoughts once again.

"I've heard your words Gidget and we will talk more seriously, I promise." Franky spoke gently, placing both hands gently on Bridget's cheeks before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hot car!" She exclaimed. "And I love your outfit, by the way. Ready to go?" Franky continued, winking toward Bridget's direction.

"Yes I am and thank you for the compliment. But the car is not mine, just wanna to make your dream came true." Bridget explained, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Did Franky even liked it?

"Best dream ever!" Franky exclaimed, taking away all Bridget's doubts.

Feeling very happy and calm Franky took the passenger seat and let Bridget drive them toward the beach.

"I fucking love this." Franky mused, the wind blowing in her hair. "Thank you for picking me up Gidget, never expected this."

"Your welcome. Do you need to contact your parole officer today?" Bridget questioned.

"No not today, tomorrow. But I do need to be at my new place at 6pm, to pick up the keys."

"Okay. You're hungry? We can grab something small before going to the beach, only if you want of course?"

"I could do with some real food. Can we get a hamburger?" Franky asked, a lightness in her eyes that Bridget had not seen very often.

"Yea sure, I now a great little place not far from the beach." Bridget answered.

A little before 12am both women arrived at a little food place called MAG'S, known for their amazing cheeseburgers and fries. Franky ordered a single cheeseburger and a coke, while Bridget preferred the vegiburger with lots of different vegetables and some water.

"Your health chick." Franky bemused. "You've one hell of a body Gidget, don't worry." Franky whispered, before accepting their orders. Bridget gently bummed Franky's shoulder, answering her with a silent thanks.

Together they made their way toward the beach, Franky immediately unbuttoning and removing her boots so she could feel the sand between her toes.

"Is your place far from the beach?" Bridget asked, after seeing Franky's face lighting up when they arrived at the beach.

"I don't know, I didn't recognise the name of the street. I know which bus I have to take to get there but that's all." Franky answered, between two bites of her burger. "These are really good, you wanna try?"

"Yeah, thanks. Here you try mine as well." Bridget responded handing over her burger, while simultaneously accepting Franky's.

"Hmmmm it's real good." Franky murmured, her mouth still half full.

"Yours as well. You wanna sit down on the sand for a while?" Bridget asked, after handing over Franky's burger and accepting her own.

"Yeah, but can we get our feet wet afterward?" Franky putted into words, looking forward to be doing that.

"Def Franky, we've got time." Bridget kindly responded, placing one hand on Franky's tight and sending her a warm smile.

Franky placed her own hand on top of Bridget's, squeezing it lightly. "I love the beach." Franky spoke quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yes?" Bridget spoke, giving Franky the opportunity to tell her more if she wanted.

"I came to the beach all the time when I was like 14 and older. It was like my safe place, I guess." Franky spoke, her voice unstable and giving away that if affected her emotionally. She avoided any eye-contact with the other woman.

"You were still living with your mom at that point?" Bridget asked tentatively, squeezing Franky's tight again. It was very rare to see Franky this uncomposed. At prison the tough inmate didn't let anyone see her real feelings, assuming it was making her look weak. Talking about her past was definitely of limits most of the times. Bridget had read Franky's file and they had talked at one point about Franky's mom. Or you could call it yelling on Franky's behalf. As a psychologist Bridget knew what a great influence your parents and the environment you grow up it in effects the rest of your life. Positive or negative. Bridget got that much out of Franky's file to know that she hadn't knew a safe place to grow up in. The abuse she had endured by the hands of her mother, resulted in one angry woman although it was nothing more than a front. Thereunder was a very smart and affectionate woman. That much Bridget knew, even when Franky didn't belief it.

"Yeah, no. I mean till I was a little older than 15. After that… don't know, don't care." Franky answered honestly, her voice wavering. "What about you Gidge?" Franky spoke, diverting the attention of her own history.

"Me?" I was the youngest child of three, two older brother. My parents were always very supportive and they still are. I don't see all of them very much because it's quite a long drive, but we call a lot over the phone." Bridget responded. She felt that it was important to be open and honest about her own history and life toward Franky.

"Do they know you're a lesbian?" Franky questioned.

"They do, and it never was a problem I guess." Bridget spoke, looking into Franky's eyes.

"That's real good." Franky voiced. "Favourite colour?" Franky asked suddenly, backing away from the heavy subject.

"Green. Yours?"

"Black."

"That's not a colour." Bridget said, laughing at seeing Franky's face all crumbling up.

"Smart ass. Red it is then." Franky restored.

"I want to give you a hug." Bridget suddenly said.

"Gidget?"

"Sorry… That came out of nowhere." Bridget apologised.

"No no, you don't have to say sorry. You just took me by surprise." Franky spoke, looking directly into Bridget eyes. "I thought you said we should take things slow." Franky continued, ogling Bridget up and down, leaving Bridget absolutely no question that Franky was into her.

"I know and we need to be careful in public. You were my patient after all, and I don't want the parole board to ship you back into prison, because they're questioning my objectivity when they see us together in public." Bridget explained.

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry you lost your job." Franky sobered, still feeling guilty over that.

"That was not your fault Franky. Vera can be very short-sighted, but I think she will change her mind very soon. We've talked and I think she realises the governor was nothing good."

"So she will most likely rehire you than?" Franky questioned, hoping for a positive answer.

"I hope so, because I did like my job there." Bridget answered.

"And you're fucking great at it Gidget. The woman like you!"

"Not all of them, but that's okay. Can I hug you now?" Bridget said.

"Yea sure, come here." Franky spoke, placing one arm around Bridget's shoulders bringing her closer to Franky's body. Her head resting against the younger woman's neck.

"Hmmm, I'm so happy I met you." Bridget voiced, her voice muffed by Franky's neck.

"You're a little crazy I think."

"Why is that?" Bridget asked, looking up into Franky's beautiful green eyes.

"Because until yesterday I was a fucking inmate Gidge, I threw a pan of hot oil into someone face for god's sake." Franky spoke with a loud voice.

"That doesn't mean I don't care. Yes, you've made mistake but you did your time Franky."

"Yeah whatever…"

"No I'm serious." Bridget spoke, urging Franky to look at her.

"I know you think I'm a good person but that's hard to believe when I look at all the fucked up things I've done."

"At some point you have to forgive yourself and look at your future." Bridget voiced softly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Franky almost pleading, looking Bridget straight in the eyes.

The two of them stayed silent for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Franky as well as Bridget sat staring at the sea, a little distance between them so that if someone was watching them they wouldn't be in any trouble.

"Can we walk toward the sea and get our feet wet?" Franky asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah sure."

"Come on Gidge." Franky urged, tugging Bridget's hand. The smile on Franky's face was worth so much that Bridget couldn't care if her feet would be freezing to dead. After standing with her feet in the water for quite a long time Franky announced that she would be heading toward her bedsit afterward. She most likely needed to go shopping and deal with some practical stuff.

"Want me to drive you there?" Bridget asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would like to walk there I guess."

"No problem, we will see each other soon?" Bridget asked, a little unsure about the outcome.

"Yeah sure Gidge, what about this coming Saturday. That gives me the time to settle in and all." Franky spoke, looking at Bridget.

"Great, maybe I can give you my number so we can make things more concrete?"

"Great Gidge, thanks! I will call you from my bedsit because I don't have a cell phone just yet."

"That's perfect." Bridget responded, glad to be seeing Franky again in just three days. Hopefully they could talk a little bit more. She knew from her knowledge and work experience as psychologist that people who were just granted parole needed a lot of structure the first few weeks if not months. Many of them, just like Franky, couldn't rely on family and/ or friends, which basically means they needed to build up a whole new life for them without getting into trouble. Bridget knew Franky had it in her to get her Law degree, find a great job, have a nice place to live in and find some good people.

Both woman walked slowly toward Bridget's rented hot car, enjoying each other company.

"So I guess I see you in three days." Franky stated, moving her body toward Bridget's.

"Yes definitely." Bridget smiled. "Looking forward to it."

"Me too." Franky whispered, placing a gentle hand on Bridget cheek and looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"Thank you for everything. For having my back inside and now outside these fucking prison walls." Franky told Bridget, her expression open and honest. Meanwhile she gently stroked Bridget cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"You're so welcome Franky, you deserve to be here." Bridget answered, ever word being the complete truth. Bridget slowly grabbed Franky's hand that rested on her face, squeezed it gently while placing a slow but firm kiss on Franky's cheek.

"See you Franky. Call me if you need something or just want some company." Bridget voiced.

"Thanks Gidget." Franky spoke, a little shaken up by Bridget's kiss. She really like that woman, a lot.

"Bye.

"See you." Bridget spoke, before opening the door of her car and driving away. She was glad she had surprised Franky outside the walls of prison. Although they hadn't talked much, they definitely had enjoyed each other's company. Bridget had witnessed first-hand how happy and relaxed Franky was feeling. The hard look she had seen so many times in Franky's eyes while in prison was nothing compared to the softness in the woman voice, face, her whole body now. While Bridget knew that life after prison is hard for many former inmates, she knew that Franky was a smart woman who deserved her change of parole. She hoped that this coming Saturday they could maybe have a nice dinner at her place, where things would be more private than at the beach. Because let's face it, she could surely get used to kissing that woman a whole lot more. And maybe even more… But one day at the day, right?

Will be continued.  
I would love to hear from you guys, all the feedback is more than welcome.

I.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Franky's pov

The last three days Franky had sorted out a lot of things. It felt strange to be free, although she was happy. But there were many things she needed to get used to again. Her first night out had been restless, the young woman was not used to having a whole place for herself. The bedsit Franky was currently staying looked just like a studio. There was a kitchenette, a diner table and some chairs, a single bed, a small couch, a television and a separated space with a shower, toilet and a sink. It was decent and tidy, although it lacked a homely feeling. As it turns out her place was only a twenty-minute walk away from the beach, which made Franky delighted.

On her second day of parole Franky contacted her parole officer. She had been in contact with the woman during her last week in prison, so there was not much to discuss. The woman agreed to give Franky the time to finish her studies, but afterward she needed to start looking for a job. Franky knew that her parole officer could call or check in on her on unregularly times, but she could handle that.  
The second focus of Franky's day was getting everything in order so she could finish her studies. In order to do that the younger woman needed to contact the phone number she had received right before exciting prison. All she needed to do was call that person and make sure she knew which books she needed, when her next assignments where due and if she needed to meet up with a tutor or mentor in order to get her Law degree. The woman on the phone was very understanding of her situation, which surprised Franky, and explained everything to her. It turned out that she would receive her needed books with the mail, but to bring in her assignments Franky needed to access the internet. She didn't have a laptop or computer, however she knew that the library was not far away from her place. Maybe in the near future Franky could buy a laptop herself, but for now the library would be her easiest option. As far as meeting a tutor, the woman on the phone had given her the email address of the person who would be helping her. One thing down, Franky thought. She hoped everything would be okay soon, so she could keep up with her work for school.

Right after a light lunch, which she had brought on her way toward the supermarket, Franky went to different shops to get some food and clothes. She hadn't taken any of her clothes from prison with her, feeling like she needed a fresh start. So she kind of was in need for some basic stuff. Some jeans, some tops, a few t-shirts and long sleeve sweaters, underwear, nightwear, maybe a pair of new shoes and also some basic toiletry. Franky was aware that during the time between getting her degree and starting a job money would be tight. She did receive a minimum wage every month, so she could pay for the bedsit and food, but that was it. Fortunately, Franky had saved some money during her stay in prison by working there. Additionally, the woman had saved a little money from before her arrest. So far so good Franky thought when she was back at her place with all her new purchased stuff in hand.

Afterward Franky decided to cook something more tastefully than anything she had eaten in the last few years. It was just some simple pasta with salmon and broccoli, but it tasted like heaven. She loved and still loves cooking, even after the incident that landed her in prison. Franky knew that she had made a great mistake, more precisely made a lot of mistakes and she deserved her time in prison. She was one angry woman and although the sessions with Bridget had resulted in being free from a lot of that anger Franky was not the person she wanted to be. She still had a lot of work to do and it would take time, but she was determined to make it work. Franky wanted to get her degree, to find a good and stable job and hopefully become Bridget girlfriend in the near future.  
It sounded silly when Franky thought about that woman and how they had met. She didn't know how their future looked like… Would the attraction between them still be there when they got to know each other better? How could Bridget overlook everything Franky had done in the past? All these questions kept running through Franky's mind day after day. But even so the younger woman looked forward to the coming Saturday! Franky had told Bridget she would give her a call and she planned on doing that tomorrow. For now, a quiet night at her still new place was what she wanted.

Bridget's pov

Meanwhile, at the other part of town, Bridget was cooking a delicious dinner herself. During lunchtime Bridget had meet up with Vera and they've talked about some heavy stuff. Vera had finally figured out that Ferguson was anything but a good person. The governor had screwed up a lot of things and had hurt a lot of women physically and/ or emotionally. At the moment she was being held prisoner in one of the high security facilities until her trial. The woman was highly intelligent, knew how to manipulate the system, was a real psychopath, but she would be serving her time. However, Vera had also delivered Bridget some good news, she could start working at Wentworth again if she wanted to. Bridget had accepted the offer, but only after making sure that she wouldn't be fired again the next second something went south. Afterward the two women had talked about some lighter subjects, slowly rebuilding the fragile friendship that had been developing during Bridget's last few weeks at the prison.

Bridget hadn't told Vera about picking up Franky from prison and meeting the younger woman on Saturday. Technically the psychologist and Franky hadn't done anything wrong. During her time in prison Franky hadn't done anything inappropriate, aside from the frequent flirting and some touching her and there. Bridget on her part had a hard time respecting the professional relationship between her and Franky, however she knew nothing could happen until the younger woman was no longer a patient of her. Bridget recognized that having a relationship with a former patient is not very conventional. There were places where it was forbidden to have a relationship even after two years of not having any contact with the patient. These systems were in place to protect the patient in the first place, he or she had in many situations told the therapist confidential information. This put the patient is sensitive position, where the power between patient and therapist was unbalanced. Wentworth prison hadn't such policy, patient and therapist could have any form of contact after stopping their sessions officially. Bridget realised that things could become confusing very quickly and that they needed to talk about that. The younger woman deserved to know Bridget's personal -and professional opinion on the matter. But all in all Bridget couldn't wait to see Franky.

The next day Franky had called Bridget's phone number after finishing her dinner. The woman picked up the phone after the second ring.

"Hallo Bridget Westfall speaking." Bridget sang in a warm voice.

"Hey Bridget Westfall speaking, it's Franky here." Franky happily responded. She had had a good day, she went to the beach again, watch some TV, made herself a nice dinner and overall felt good about her situation and herself.

"Hey Franky. How you're doing?" Bridget vocalised, secretly glad to hear the other woman's voice.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good."

"What you've been up to?" Franky asked quickly.

"Nothing special. It did talk with Vera today." Bridget answered.

"Anything good?" Franky questioned, hoping Vera had offered Bridget her job back.

"Yea, I start working again as of the first of next month."

"That's fucking great Gidge!" Franky almost shouted through the phone. She was really happy for the woman. Bridget was good at her job and it was unfair that she had been fired in the first place. "I am happy for you. You've got any plans these last two weeks before you start working again?" Franky spoke, her voice very smooth and inviting.

"I was thinking of inviting over this very smart and charming woman at my place this Saturday?" Bridget suggested, hearing Franky laughter at the other end of the phone.

"Do I know her?" Franky uttered, her voice low.

"I think so, you should really meet her." Bridget chatted, the lightness she was feeling audible in her voice. She was very happy to hear Franky. It had only been a little more than two days since she last saw the younger woman, but it was great to hear her voice. "What do you think, you're up for it?"

"I would love to meet her." Franky smirked before getting serious. "You want me to come over at your place Gidge?"

"I do, but only if you're comfortable with that. We can go out for dinner as well if you prefer that." Bridget put into words. She was not planning on pressuring Franky in any way.

"No your place is great. What time should I be there? And… where do you live by the way?" Franky questioned.

The women agreed on meeting each other at 6pm. Bridget had given Franky her address, by which Franky had figured out it would be a 40 minutes ride with the bus. They both lived quite close to the beach, but each in a different direction. Franky had hang up the phone saying she was looking forward to seeing the other woman.  
It felt so good to hear the older woman's voice, Franky thought. She really had it bad. She couldn't wait till tomorrow evening. Franky had no idea how things would go, but she was aware that there would be a moment in the near future where they needed to talk honestly. There were so many things the women needed to clarify. Franky was both excited as well as a little apprehensive about the coming Saturday.

The next evening Franky took her time getting dressed, she had chosen to wear some black tight jeans, a plain khaki-coloured long sleeved shirt and some black ankle boots. During her stay in prison Franky had abused the amount of dark grey eyes-shadow, trying to look brave and strong toward the other inmates. But she wasn't that same person anymore, she wasn't an inmate anymore. Franky could be herself! Who that person was, was something that would take some time to figure out. But for now Franky didn't feel like she needed all that extra make-up. She used a little eye-shadow, some mascara and that was it. After double checking her outfit and make-up, Franky excited her place a bottle of red wine in hand. Time to go see one little smart blonde woman!

Bridget knew that Franky loves cooking, but decided to cook for the younger woman this time. After all she had invited the woman over for dinner, so at least she could prepare the food. The psychologist had taken her time getting dressed after all the preparations for dinner were made. She had chosen to wear a simple but elegant dark green dress, knee length high and some black heels. Afterward she had applied a minimum of make-up, just to lighten up her face. Bridget hoped to impress the other woman somehow, because to her it felt like this evening would be their first real date. They hadn't described this evening as such a thing, but she could hope no?  
It was also the first time in a long time Bridget would invite a woman over at her place. Over the years the woman had dated a few ladies, but the relationship had never made it that far that she had asked the woman over at her place. Apart from the unusual two or three times. All the other times she would meet up with her former girlfriends at their place. The psychologist preferred to keep her life as personal as possible. It felt like a big step, but Bridget was prepared to give this thing between Franky and her a real shot!

A little before 6pm the doorbell of Bridget's place rang two times.

"Hey Gidget." Franky exclaimed happily, handing over the bottle of wine she was carrying.

"Hey yourself, come on in." Bridget responded happily, stepping aside so Franky could enter her place. Franky was one hell of an alluring woman. It felt like Bridget was seeing the woman for the first time in those jeans that hugged her in all the right places and that shirt! It was so refreshing seeing Franky in something other than that white top and blue jogging, even when they looked fucking great on her as well. "Thanks, you didn't need to bring that." Bridget spoke, gesturing toward the bottle of wine.

"Naah… I fucking love what you've done to this place Gidge." Franky exclaimed when fully seeing Bridget's place. "You've got great taste!" Franky continued, stepping closer toward Bridget who had just placed the bottle of wine on the kitchen island. "And that dress, amazing." Franky whispered, looking directly into Bridget's eyes.

"Thanks." Bridget murmured, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She gently placed on hand on Franky's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. "You look great Franky." She whispered, stroking the younger woman's cheek with her other hand.

In the end it was Franky who closed the distance between them and gently kissed Bridget's lips. It was a small kiss that lasted only a few seconds, but it was filled with so much promise for their future together. Franky was a little surprised by the look Bridget was giving her. During their sessions in prison the psychologist had always been the one to keep their relationship as professional as possible. She had always tried to keep her emotions in check around the other woman. Of course there were a few occasions where the boundaries had been bent, but right now at this moment the older woman wasn't holding anything back. The look she was giving Franky was one of pure affection toward the woman, but Franky could also read the lust in the woman's eyes.  
It was a little frustrating, because yes Franky was attracted to Bridget and god knows she wanted to fuck the woman, but there was more to it. She liked Bridget and Franky wanted more than just a quick fuck. But Franky felt like she was totally out of Bridget's league. Of course the woman had somewhat told her that she was attracted to her ass well, but was that just because she wanted to fuck her or was there more to it. They definitely needed to talk about that…!

After the kiss ended, Bridget placed her forehead against Franky's breading in deeply.

"Franky… I want… We need to talk first." Bridget breathed, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"I know… I know." Franky responded, her rapid breathing matching hers.

"I like you, I hope you know that. But let us talk through some things first okay, before we take this further?" Bridget put into words carefully.

"Yeah." Franky voiced. "We've got the whole night, no?" Franky asked, her eyes giving away that she herself was not feeling very tough at the moment.

"Yes we have Franky, we definitely have." Bridget responded. She heard the uncertainty in Franky's voice and it made her heart ache. She knew how Franky functioned, or at least a little, fight or flight was the only thing the woman had known her whole life. And Bridget guessed that for maybe the first time in her adult life Franky was starting to trust someone, let them in and let them see the real her. Not the tough and closed-up woman she needed to be while growing up and staying in prison in order to survive. The psychologist knew she needed to handle their situation carefully, talk openly about everything before they could pursue with a relationship if that was want both parties wanted. Franky was a smart woman and Bridget knew that and she believed that they could make it through whatever they needed to deal with.

Bridget lovingly cupped Franky's face in both hands, looking the woman directly in the eyes before speaking. "You're safe here Franky, I promise." Bridget put into words, before embracing the younger woman in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued.  
> Any feedback is more than welcome!
> 
> I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Next chapter is up, enjoy! And thanks!  
> I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

Previously:

Bridget lovingly cupped Franky's face in both hands, looking the woman directly in the eyes before speaking. "You're safe here Franky, I promise." Bridget put into words, before embracing the younger woman in a tight hug.

\----

Even when it was Bridget who initiated the hug, Franky immediately placed her hands around the other woman's back and waist bringing her close. She wanted to trust Bridget's words, but it was hard… Trust had always been a difficult subject for the woman, growing up the way she did. It left her with some deep trust issues, and although she never felt the need to deal with them before, she wanted more out of life than some random hookups here and there and wasting her days. Franky longed for some stability in her life with someone who she could love and who loved her back just as much. Over the years she had always pushed these feelings away, because in order to establish that she needed to open up and she was not ready for that. She covered all of this up by being an angry person, but that got her nowhere… On the contrary, it had landed her in prison instead. Franky felt emotionally unstable these last few weeks, actually since she opened up toward the psychologist and she had no idea how to deal with that. The younger woman wanted to explain everything to Bridget, but how? It would make her feel even more exposed than she already felt and there was so much they needed to talk about apart from that. One step at the time, Franky said over and over in her head, feeling herself calm down in Bridget's arms.

Despite all of that it took Franky a long time before she could force herself to loosen her grip around Bridget's waist. It had been such a long time ago since someone had hugged her like this. For sure they had hugged last Wednesday, but both women were sitting on the ground which made it more a rare side-hug that lasted only for a few seconds. But just up until now the older woman had hugged Franky so tight that they both could feel the other rapid heartbeat. Bridget had wrapped both arms around Franky's shoulders while resting her head against Franky's collarbone, feeling safe and serene herself.  
The words Bridget had spoken to Franky meant so much more than the psychologist could even imagine. Somehow Franky felt incredible safe when being around Bridget, even when there were voices in her head that kept yelling at her to be careful and not let anyone too close. Despite the fact that the psychologist had had her back time after time in prison. Sure Bridget had pushed Franky to her limits now and then, but in the end it only resulted in breaking free from some old demons.

"Thank you." Franky uttered, still feeling quite overwhelmed by the older woman's spoken words.

"It's the truth, or at least I'm going to try very hard to keep my promise Franky." Bridget responded, giving the other woman one last squeeze before putting some distance between them, so that they could look at each other properly.

"I think I believe you Gidge, or I wanne try to believe your words." Franky put into words carefully. Bridget could see the uncertainly reflecting in the other woman eyes, being aware that Franky was taken a huge step toward letting the other woman in, to start to trust her.

How could someone give so much about her, Franky thought. All her life she had met people who always wanted something back from her and the woman had to admit that she did the same. Franky had a very hard time to not be in the dominant position, she had the urgent need to control everything in her life as much as possible. When in a relationship, if you could call it that, Franky always needed to be the one to direct things. She was the one who called the shots. That need came from growing up in a house very nothing was ever constant. The abuse she had endured by her mother's hands, a woman who was supposed to love her and being abandoned by her father later on had Franky bereaved of a stable environment to grow up in. And that definitely had left her with some major emotional scars, but instead of dealing with them Franky had become this angry woman. Although she had changed these last far weeks and had tried to make amendments with a lot of the women in prison, she wanted to become a better version of herself. Not only because she doesn't want to end back in prison, but also because she wanted to be worthy of Bridget's love.

After a minute or two, when Franky hadn't spoken a word, Bridget tried to get the other woman's attention by placing a hand on her arm. Being under the impression that she had lost Franky's attention. "Penny for your thoughts." Bridget spoke softly.

"Huh?" Franky uttered, definitely lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Bridget rephrased, an honest and open smile appearing on her lips.

"I was thinking that you're one fucking fantastic woman Gidge." Franky voiced, her smile matching Bridget's. This was followed by the psychologist happy laugh, squeezing Franky s arm playfully.

"You're not so bad yourself." Was Bridget's witty response.

"Thanks." Franky spoke, laughing as well.

"You're sure your fine Franky?" Bridget questioned, because the other woman looked a little thrown off balance.

"I am, don't worry." Franky answered, not ready to express her feelings and thoughts just yet.

"Okay." Bridget said, knowing not to push the woman. She would talk when she was ready, hopefully.

"It smells great in here by the way." Franky continued, ready to divert the subject to something lighter.

"Hmmm, it's nothing special because I don't really know what you like or not. So I've kept it save, hopefully." Bridget breaded, a slight hesitation audible in her voice.

It was kind of rare to see the older woman anything but confident about her actions and herself, Franky thought. She was convinced that the older woman was one of the most composed and strong persons she had ever met in her life. Bridget knows who she is and acted accordingly. Smart, strong, beautiful, a great sense of humor were only a few words by which Franky could describe the woman at the moment. She hoped that in the future she could add a lot more to that list.  
But at the moment Franky guessed Bridget was a little nervous as well, which was kind of cute.

"I'm sure it will be great and I like most things anyway." Franky said, hoping to take away the other woman's doubt. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She questioned.

"Nope, I am the one asking you over at my place, so it would be a little rude to ask for your help." Bridget responded calmly.

"But I want to if you need some help." Franky urged. The woman already felt very grateful that Bridget had asked her over, so the least she could do was ask if she needed some help.  
"Maybe another time. Now you make yourself comfortable and relax. Dinner is almost ready so no problem." Bridget explained, gently grabbing Franky's hand and leading her toward the couch.

"Thanks." Franky murmured.

"What would you like to drink Franky?" The older woman asked, after Franky was seated.

"Some water would be fine." Franky responded, looking up at the other woman.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Bridget voiced, walking toward the kitchen to grab Franky her drink. After handing it to Franky, she started working on finishing dinner. Bridget hoped Franky would like the chicken breast, with rice and a mix of vegetables she had prepared. The woman was aware that she was not the best cook, even when she loved the activity. Especially after a long day at work.

During dinner, which had been exquisite, the women had talked about some lighter subjects. Like what their favorite movie or preferred music was. Bridget had enthusiastically told the younger woman about playing the piano since she was a kid. Her father had taught her how to play the instrument and till this day it was a passion shared between the two partners. Her father and she could talk hours over the phone or when they saw each about music. Franky could picture a young Bridget engorged in learning how to play the piano and sitting behind the instrument with her father. The image made Franky smile and she questioned if Bridget owned a piano herself. Which she confirmed, it was situated on the first floor, in her 'music room' as she liked to call it.

At one point the older woman had asked Franky if didn't mind telling her these stories. She was aware that Franky had grown up in a whole different environment. Franky had looked Bridget in the eyes and told her honestly that although she hadn't known such things herself, she loved hearing these stories about the other woman's life. It showed her that Bridget was serious about getting to know each other and that she trusted her.  
Bridget on her part had asked Franky about her parole officer and the specific conditions off her parole. The younger woman had calmly told her that she thought it was a nice woman, and about the fact that she needed to be at her bedsit between 9am and 3pm during the week. During the weekend she was a free woman, even when she wasn't allowed to leave the country for the next twelve months and that she had to inform the woman when she planned on leaving the city or if she couldn't be at her place between these hours because of her studies, working or something along these lines.  
Bridget had responded that she was convinced she could make it thought the 12-months for sure. It meant a lot hearing these words from the other woman.

When the food had been eaten, Franky helped Bridget with cleaning of the table. She didn't want to intrude the older woman's privacy so she had handed over all the different items to Bridget, who putted them on the right place. Afterward Bridget suggested that they could watch a movie and continue drinking some of the wine that Franky had brought with her, it was just a little after 8pm after all. But only if Franky wanted to, of course. The night was still young and the psychologist hoped that maybe it would give them the opportunity to talk a little bit more.

"I would like that, but I do need to catch the last bus." Franky answered, making herself comfortable on Bridget's couch, taking the place next to Bridget. The two women felt comfortable in each other's company, facing one another.

"At what time does he come?" Bridget questioned, hoping they still had some time left.

"10.24pm, but the stop is like a five-minute walk away. So I should leave around 10.15pm, I guess." Franky responded. She didn't want their time together to come to an end just yet. She felt calm and good when she was in the other woman's company. It had been such a long time since she had a meaningful interaction with a person of her interest. Both parties had agreed on taking things slow, but fucking god it was hard not to grab Bridget and kiss her senseless. The woman had no idea what impact she had on the Franky. Franky was convinced she had never fallen for a woman this hard before. Spending time together was everything she wanted at the moment.

"Okay so we still got some time?" Bridget questioned, still giving Franky to option to back off.

"We sure do Gidge." Franky smirked, bumping her shoulder gently to Bridget's. "What movie do you have in mind?" Franky asked.

"Neighbors 2? It's a comedy, nothing too heavy." Bridget spoke. It was not her favorite genre, but she guessed that watching something dramatic or too romantic would be a little risky. Although it was a stupid thought, Franky probably didn't mind either way.

"Doesn't ring a bell, but fine by me." Franky answered. It didn't matter what movie they watched, as long as she could sit closely next to Bridget and spend some more time in her company.

During the movie Franky had dared to grab the older woman's hand and intertwined their fingers resting them on her own tight. Bridget saw the big smile on the younger woman's face when she let Franky take her hand in hers. It felt great!

"I really like you Bridget." Franky spoke suddenly, her voice soft and calm. The use of her real name caught the other woman's attention immediately, and although she kind of liked the nickname Franky had given her she guessed that the use of her first name meant that Franky was very serious. Bridget turned the television off and slowly turned her face upward, catching Franky's gaze.

"I really like you as well Franky." Bridget responded sweetly, placing her one free hand on Franky's cheek.

"Are you for sure okay with our situation... With what I've done in the past?" Franky put into words carefully. This was the moment of truth, they were going to talk about it. Bridget answer could possibly change everything between them. She had already told Franky that she wasn't bothered with her past, but she needed to know for sure. They couldn't move forward if they hadn't talked about it.

Bridget removed her hand from Franky's face and instead grabbed the woman's hand in both of hers. "I know why you've been incarcerated Franky and I've read your file. I am fully aware that that's not your whole story, because I also got to know this really strong and beautiful person during our sessions. I've seen your anger, but I've also seen your smile. You're a smart woman Franky and although you've made mistakes you deserve a second change. And believe me, I've tried to not care about you as more than my patient but I guess you could say I've fallen for you." Bridget spoke lovingly, never breaking eye contact with the other woman.  
When Franky tried to answer her, Bridget gently placed her index finger on the woman's lips effectively keeping her quiet. "I'm not done yet." Bridget said. "I want you to know that there are rules against having any kind of relationship with a patient aside from a professional one of course when the patient attends therapy." Bridget started to explain.

"But I'm not your patient anymore." Franky interrupted.

"I know, but let me explain please." Bridget kindly answered, a smile appearing on her lips. "What I was about to say it that some institutions prohibit their personal to have a relationship with patients even up to two years after their last contact. Fortunately Wentworth doesn't have such a policy, so we're not doing anything that could harm your parole. But I want you to know that sometimes or rather most of the times two people, so a therapist and a patient, who do pursue a relationship both get hurt in the end. There're many reasons to explain why. The mean reason being that one partner acts more dominant than the other, so there's no balance in the relationship and in the long run that doesn't work. I want you to be fully aware of that. I'm not planning on forcing you or to dominate you, but you are entitled to know all the facts. It's your choice." The older woman ended. Both women were intensely looking at each other, Franky was aware that the whole ordeal was difficult for both of them. Bridget was so open and honest at the moment and Franky admired her for that because it was most likely not easy.

"I never thought about that." Franky started, a little bewildered by Bridget's whole speech. "I mean I think you're way too good for me and too smart and beautiful. But I've never thought about the implications about seeing you in regard of you risking your job of me breaking my parole. It didn't know all these rules excited." She continued, not knowing what to make off the others woman's words. "It's hard." She whispered.

"I know and thank you. You're a beautiful person Franky." Bridget voiced, squeezing Franky's hand gently.

"What now?" Franky questioned, her voice wavering with uncertainty, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"I hope that we can still see each other regularly, and I would like it very much if you think about what I've just told you. You need to be sure about what you want, if you want us to continue seeing each other and more at some point… Until then we take things slow, I guess." Bridget answered, all bravery gone.

"I still wanne to see you and do things together. I know that." Franky spoke.

"We can do that Franky." Bridget answered, placing both hands on the other woman's cheeks again. "We will figure this out, but I don't want to pressure you. We are equals in this!" She continued, encircling the younger woman is warm embrace, letting Franky head rest against her shoulder.

A heavy breath left Franky's body, her thoughts and feelings were all over the place right now. She knew that she was attracted to Bridget and that she trusted the woman. Franky wanted more out of life and she could picture herself with Bridget being in a stable and great relationship. It scared her, but she was ready to do the work and make it last. Bridget was right, she needed some time to think about today's event.

"Thank you Gidge." Franky said, breaking free from the embrace. She turned the TV back on and pressed play. Both women stayed quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Even so Franky gently rested her head on Bridget's shoulder after a while. In the end Franky thanked Bridget for the food and the great company. It was Bridget who placed a lovingly kiss on Franky cheek before saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Same old, same old reviews are very welcome! Til next week!
> 
> I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi hoi!  
> It's me again! Enjoy this next chapter and thank you for reading my story.  
> I don't own Wentworth of these characters.

After getting at her bedsit a little after 11pm Franky felt exhausted, physically as well as emotionally. She was relieved that Bridget and she had talked about 'their future', but it came with a price though. Of course Franky had been aware that starting a relationship with the older woman or even getting to know each other could only happen after she was no longer a patient of hers. But Franky didn't know that there were rules regarding this kind of stuff. It was only logical, Franky realized, because these rules were in place to protect both parties if something went south. But Bridget's words had definitely left Franky thinking about a lot of things. First, she now knew for sure that Bridget was in this for the long run, whatever they decided. Which was a huge relief, at least they were on the same page about that. Second, it was Bridget who gave Franky the final say about if they would continue seeing each other or not. She was not about to dominate the woman and Franky really believed her. The younger woman concluded that she already had her answer to Bridget's question, she wanted to see the other woman more often and she wanted more than just friendship between them. Franky was aware about the possible challenges they might encounter, but she wanted to give them a go. Franky was in love with Bridget, she could no longer deny that. And she hoped and was almost certain that these feelings were mutual.  
Feeling rather tired Franky changed out of her clothes and into a simple plane top and crawled under the covers, ready for some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile on the other part of the city Bridget had immediately, after Franky had left, changed out of her dress and into some sleepwear. Diner had been great all in all. They had talked about many different things and Bridget felt relieved that even outside prison there was still that mutual attraction between Franky and her. Franky had captivated the psychologist her attention, occupying most of her thoughts these days. The younger woman was intelligent, had a great sense of humour and was very, very good looking. Bridget found it really refreshing and brave how Franky had opened herself up today, but also last Wednesday. She was tough, but when it was just the two of them Franky was also very gentle and kind. The older woman loved that about her, and it made her even fall more in love with Franky.  
Bridget was glad that they had been able to talk about different possible outcomes if they took things further and the whole dominance subject. The psychologist had seen the uncertainly in the other woman's eyes, but also some kind of deep resolve. Bridget could only hope that Franky and she could make it work for a very long time, because that was what she really wanted and longed for.

Before Franky had told Bridget good night and left her place, the younger woman had promised to call very soon and Bridget was already looking forward to that conversation. She hoped that they could meet up again very soon, but was not about to pressure Franky. Franky had told her that she needed time to catch up on some work for school. The younger woman was a little behind with her work, because at the moment she did not have any books and so on to study. So Bridget knew that Franky wanted to make up for all that lost time the moment her books arrived at her place. It was important that Franky got in a good routine of working for school to get her degree on time. The psychologist was also aware that it was only Franky's first few days out of prison and that she was still getting used to her life outside these walls. And so far she did a great job, Bridget thought. Franky could get through her parole without messing things up, the older woman was convinced about that.  
After checking everything and locking the doors one last time, Bridget wandered toward her bedroom. Some sleep sounded like a wonderful idea.

Two weeks later

During the last two weeks Bridget and Franky had seen each other every Wednesday and Saturday, during the day or at the evening. These days were specially reserved to spend some time together and to discover more about one another. While being together the women had shared a kiss or hug here and there, still not crossing that one line. Although they had not set any ground rules about what could or could not just happen, Franky as well as Bridget knew that they needed more time before anything more serious could start.  
Over the course of these two weeks the older woman had visited Franky's bedsit, curious as to where the other woman was living. Sure it was just a small studio, but it felt nice. Franky had taken her time to make the place more inviting and cosy. The whole place 'aired' Franky, it was all very simple but so her.

The younger woman had made them some lunch, just a simple Caesar salad, but the most important thing was spending time together. Franky told the psychologist happily that her books had arrived two days ago. It gave her days a purpose, because ever since Franky had been catching up on her studies. She even had met her tutor, last Friday. Her tutor was a woman, a lawyer, who aside from her work as a lawyer enjoyed tutoring students. Franky thought she was smart and hoped she could teach her a lot. Bridget enjoyed seeing Franky so delighted about her studies, she guessed Franky loved the challenge of learning new stuff. Bridget knew that Franky was a very intelligent woman and that she thrived on learning new things or having a meaningful conversation with people, something that did not occur in prison a whole lot. Franky had been bored most of the time during her stay there, so the lightness the older woman could see in Franky's eyes was something she hoped to witness as much as possible.

Last Saturday, two days before Bridget started working at Wentworth again, the woman had yet again invited Franky over at her place. This time around the psychologist had agreed that Franky could help her make dinner. The younger woman's knowledge about food and cooking was amazing and she definitely had a talent for cooking. During their time together Franky had made it very clear that she wanted to continue seeing Bridget, stating that she had thought everything out very well. Contemplating the pro and cons, and the possible outcomes. But in the end Franky knew that she wanted more than just friendship between Bridget and her.

The next Wednesday, on the third day of Bridget's return to work, she and Franky had decided to go out for dinner. It had almost been a month since Franky's release from prison and during that time Franky had found a routine that works for her. Although she longed to see the older woman more often, Franky was aware that is was important that she was able to stand on her own two feed independently and rebuilt a new life for herself. Her focus was on graduating in three months and finding a new job, in order to achieve that she studies a little every day. The rest of her day she spent at the beach or reading some books. The younger woman also loved to cook every day and try out new recipes. Franky looked forward to their dinner, Bridget had made the reservations so she had no idea where they were going. The psychologist had asked Franky to meet up with her at her place at 6.30pm.

A little before that time Franky rang Bridget's doorbell, excited to see her.

"Hey babe." Franky mused, calling Bridget 'babe' for the first time. It felt natural to name her like something other than her real name, or the other nicknames she had given the woman. It was a way of showing what she was feeling toward the psychologist. Franky saw the slight blush on Bridget's cheeks, hearing Franky calling her like that. Which was cute, Franky thought.

"Hey yourself." Bridget spoke, closing the distance between them and placing a tender kiss on Franky's lips.

"Hmmm…" I can get used to a greeting like this." Franky smirked against Bridget's lips, placing both arms around the woman's waist, keeping her close. "How is work? They're not giving you a hard time?" Franky asked, a little worried about the woman's well-being. Bridget was tough, but it was still prison, not everything was happy and shiny, far from that actually.

"I'm fine Franky." Bridget started, bringing her arms around Franky's neck. "They miss you."

"You fucking kidding me right?" Franky responded.

"Nope, it's true. Come on, time to go." Bridget voiced, closing the conversation for now. They had time to talk, no hurry.

Over dinner the women had shared their events of the last couple of days. Bridget told Franky that things where so much better now that Vera was acting Governor. The psychologist was not allowed to share any personal information on how the women were doing, but everyone seemed well.

"You know, you're gonna think I'm fucking crazy, but sometimes I kind of miss prison." Franky started. "I hated the place, but I did have some friends over there and I don't know… It's stupid." Franky mumbled, a little ashamed.

"It's not Franky, you've lived there for over three years, it was all you knew during that time. It's normal, although I hope you enjoy being free?" Bridget asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah sure I do! Now I'm able to see this amazing woman, and belief me kissing her… It's so fucking great." Franky spoke happily, looking into the psychologist eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself." Bridget put into words lovingly, grabbing on of Franky's hand that lay on top of the table and intertwining their fingers.

"Thank you for everything Gidget. Seriously I don't know how or where I would be without you being here." Franky voiced honestly, squeezing the older woman's hand.

"You would have done just great, you deserve your parole Franky!" Bridget stated.

"Maybe…" Franky said, not in the mood to talk about whether or not she deserved her parole. She had done some awful things, no denying that.

"You do Franky." Bridget urged, knowing that the other woman preferred not to talk about it.

"Whatever."

Franky?" Bridget spoke after some silence. She quickly figured out that pushing Franky was not a good idea, the woman would talk at some point hopefully.

The waitress had just left their table, carrying their empty plates. The food had been amazing, but the night was still young. If Franky was up for it, they could go for a walk around Bridget's neighbourhood. The psychologist needed to be at work the next day at 8.30am, but she didn't need that much sleep. Besides spending time with the other woman was more important.

"Yeah?" Franky asked, looking up into Bridget's blue eyes.

"You're ready to go? We can go for a walk, if you want?" Bridget asked hopefully.

"Yeah, fine by me." Franky responded quietly.

Both women made their way back to Bridget's house on foot, the restaurant had only been a ten-minute walk away. Bridget noticed that Franky was a little distracted, a little lost in her own thoughts… Despite the fact that Bridget was attracted to the other woman, physically as well as emotionally and that Franky had made it very clear that these feelings were mutual, there were so many things left unsaid. The younger woman was just starting to really trust her, so Bridget didn't want to ask too much all at once. Although Bridget knew things were never that simple, the psychologist wished she could take away all Franky's troubles, worries and pain by loving her. Even when Franky always tried to look tough and act accordingly, Bridget knew that the younger woman had so much compassion and felt very deeply.

"You're okay Franky?" Bridget questioned, grabbing the woman's hand in hers while they walked. She had been unusual quiet these last fifteen minutes.

"Yeah yeah, just thinking." Franky voiced, giving Bridget's hand a light squeeze.

"Nothing bad I hope." The psychologist asked, a little worried. Franky's voice sounded small and distant, something that was rather atypical.

"No… Can we go to your place instead of going for a walk? I need to tell you some things, I think…" Franky whispered, looking down at her feet.

The older woman stopped walking and moved her body in front of Franky's. Bridget lovingly placed a hand on Franky's cheek, meeting the other woman's troubled eyes. "Sure we can." She started. "We can talk about whatever you want. Come on." Bridget continued.

Slowly Bridget and Franky made their way toward the psychologist house, both sitting down on the couch once they were inside.

"I want to talk, but I don't fucking know where to start. There is so much…" Franky put into words, finally breaking the silence, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"I don't want to come off too much as a therapist at the moment Franky, but just start with whatever comes to your mind at first." Bridget spoke, placing a hand on Frank's tight, sitting a little closer to the younger woman.

"Okay, pfff… You know, since I told you about Meg and even before that… My emotions are all over the place… I think that's why I used to be so angry all the time. It was easier than feeling something at all and it was necessary in prison. But now… I think I'm doing good with my studies, but emotionally I'm not so fucking great I guess." Franky spoke carefully, hesitating a lot of times. For probably the first time putting her feelings into actual words.

"Can you tell me what your feeling Franky?" Bridget tentatively asked, a little unsure how to approach the subject. Yes she was a psychologist, but when it came to people she cared about her studies meant almost nothing. She could no longer keep that line between thinking as a professional and feeling as her own person apart.

"I feel empty and sad somehow… I don't know Gidge. For the first time in a very long time I've things to look forward to. You, getting my degree, find a job I love, but at the same time it feels like I've lost so much." Franky answered, not sure how to put her feelings into words. The younger woman felt very self-conscious at the moment, she never trusted anyone this much to open up the way she just did. Franky was taking a big risk, she could get burned in the end. But she was also aware that this, the situation between Bridget and her, their feelings toward one another, was not something that came along a lot in a lifetime. If she wanted things to work between them, she needed to be able to talk about what she was thinking and feeling. It would take a lot of time before she could open up completely and it may never happen, she guessed, but she needed to try.

"Can I gave you my inside on what you may or may not experience Franky?" Bridget asked, not wanting to overstep anything.

"Yeah sure Gidget."

"I've worked with a lot of woman who kind of felt the same thing you're experiencing. Their given this brand new chance at a good life, at a second chance, but at the same time their leaving this secure, although not very safe, environment behind. The other women respected you Franky and I guess you've seen a lot of shit as well inside Wentworth. But in the end it was still you're home. I know your smart enough to understand that chance always bring some challenges along, and whatever you're feeling at the moment is more than okay. It may take some times before you truly get used to living outside prison and that's fine. I also think that it's very brave and that you are very brave to talk about it. I can see that it is not easy, but you're doing great Franky. It is not weak to show me or anyone else your real emotions." Bridget rambled, making sure she had the other woman's attention by placing a hand on Franky's cheekbone.

"it's been a really long time since I felt safe… Thank you." Franky whispered blinking back the tears that where threatening to escape her eyes. Not really acknowledging the older woman's words either.

Bridget was taken back by Franky's vulnerability, it was not the first time the younger woman had been this honest, and it only added to Bridget's statement that Franky was far much more than an angry woman. She gently urged Franky to come even a little closer and embraced the woman in a tight hug.

"You're an amazing woman Franky and you're doing great! And you're loved, I want you to know that." Bridget whispered against Franky's ear, stroking the woman's back up and down. Feeling the younger woman's breath hinge a couple of times.

"Thank you." Franky spoke eventually, resting her head against Bridget's head, both arms around her waist. "Talking… It makes me feel tired." Franky continued.

"Hmmm." Bridget voiced quietly, bringing Franky's forehead against hers. "You want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks Gidge, I'm fine." Franky answered, entangling herself from Bridget's hug.

"I would feel better knowing you're safe at your place, please let me drive you there Franky." Bridget almost pleaded, the emotions getting the best of her. She knew Franky could handle the situation and herself, but she saw the exhaustion in the other woman's eyes dealing with all these different feelings.

"Okay, but only this once." Franky responded, composing herself. It was difficult to open up like this and it always left her feeling so confused. Even when she felt relieved somehow, Franky also felt embarrassed about showing her emotions this freely.

Both women stayed on the couch a little longer, sharing a lovingly touch and kiss here and there while watching some reality tv. A little after 10pm Bridget drove Franky toward her bedsit, giving the younger woman one last hug before Franky made her way toward her temporary home, feeling better about herself. Talking about herself and her feelings was hard, but Bridget had been so sweet and respectful and it filled her heart with so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now I will be uploading a new chapter every two weeks probably. My internship, school and work takes up too much time, so I need more days to write a chapter. I hope you can understand that.  
> I want to thank everyone of you, guest of not, who left a review behind. I hear your words and it means a lot, thank you!  
> As always reviews are so very welcome!  
> Have a great day.
> 
> I.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> And here I am again... Hope there are still people excited to read this new chapter. Enjoy and thank you for reading.  
> I don't own Wentworth or these characters.

Thursday morning, a little before 7am.

"Franky?" Bridget spoke quietly, stroking the woman's back up and down with the tips of her fingers. At the moment Bridget was laying down behind Franky, the younger woman's back almost pressed against her own chest.

"Hmmm." The woman whispered, still half asleep.

"You're awake?"

"Hmmm." Franky hummed, starting to wake up a bit more.

"I'm sorry, but we should get up. I need to be at work on time." Bridget started, silently urging Franky to turn around by placing a hand on the woman's waist. "Did you sleep well?" The psychologist asked tenderly, placing a feather light kiss on the younger woman's cheek after she was lying on her other side, facing Bridget.

"I did... Thank you for letting me stay the night." Franky responded, her voice still a little thick with sleep.

"No problem, I like having you this close while I sleep." Bridget confessed, going with the truth. Having Franky this close was wonderful, she once again was seeing an other side of the woman and she truly liked that.

"Hmmm, you're sure? I mean it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable? After all we are just together since last night and I don't want to fucking screw this up by going too fast with anything Gidget." Franky spoke all at once, surprising herself with her honestly.

Bridget could see the uncertainty reflecting in Franky's eyes, both were very serious about their relationship. But hearing the younger woman's worries out loud touched her heart. She was such a kind and good person, Bridget thought. Very slowly she got closer toward Franky, her one hand encircling her waist till their noses were almost touching. Lovingly Bridget kissed Franky's lips, lightly at first until she felt the other woman reacting and kissing her back. Only when breath became an absolute necessity the women parted, both breathing heavily.

"I don't feel uncomfortable Franky, I would never have asked you to stay over if I was. And I know you don't want to fuck this up, but remember we're equals in this. We're not rushing anything at the moment, I think it's okay to share a bed." Bridget put into words carefully, stroking the woman's waist in the meantime.

"Okay... But you would tell me if you're not comfortable, right?" Franky questioned, enjoying the other woman's touch.

"I will I promise. I'm sorry to put a stop on things, but I really need to get ready." Bridget voiced, hating to break up their conversation.

"Yeah sure Gidge. I need to get going as well, need to be at my place before 9am anyway. Could I take a quick shower?" Franky asked, looking into the woman bright blue eyes. Even without any makeup on, Bridget was still on hell of an alluring woman.

"Of course, you can use the guest bathroom. I will get you some towels and fresh underwear if you want, if that's okay?"

"Yes I would like that, thank you Gidget. I think the toothbrush I used is still in your bathroom?" Franky spoke, getting up in bed after placing a quick kiss on Bridget's mouth.

"Hmmm guess so, that's where you left it last night no?" Bridget responded gently, getting up and adjusting the top and shorts she was wearing, before she continued walking to the bathroom.

"Yup." Franky said, ogling the psychologist up and down. Leaving Bridget no doubt that the younger woman was watching her closely.

Franky made her way toward the older woman, only stopping when she was in front of her. The younger woman tentatively placed one hand around Bridget's waist, while her other hand cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful Gidge." Franky whispered, closing the remaining distance between them, so she could kiss the woman's lips. Very soon their tongues were dancing together, both not caring about morning breath, or not smelling that fresh in the morning.

"Thank you." Bridget spoke quietly, her whole body on fire from their kiss. "You're not so bad yourself." She smirked, taking in Franky attire. Last night Bridget had given her one of her tops and shorts, but with Franky being a big higher than herself both pieces looked so sexy and revealing on her. The short was almost as long as Franky's own boxers, so the psychologist could admire the younger woman's long and slender legs. The top on her other hand was tight on all the right places, making the other woman all tingly inside.

Bridget could not wait for the moment that she could see and feel Franky's naked body, only the thought had made Bridget take matters in her own hand a lot of times over the last few months. She had dreamed so many times about how it would feel to make love to Franky. What would the younger woman like, and how did she taste? From time to time she wanted to know if Franky thought the same things about her. But seeing the look in the younger woman's eyes gave Bridget the feeling that she was not alone in thinking and wanting all those things.

Bridget gave Franky one last kiss before she walked toward the bathroom, removing herself from the temptation. They could not take things any further at this moment, even when Bridget body and mind felt like she could benefit from the release and intimacy.

Only seconds later the psychologist re-entered her bedroom, towels in hand. She quickly grabbed one of her fresh underwear in her drawer, before making her way toward Franky again.

"Here you go Franky, you will find some soap and all of that in the cabins of the bathroom. Just look around." Bridget spoke, handing over the towels and underwear.

"Thanks." Franky spoke, squeezing Bridget's hand lightly before making her way toward the bathroom. She could not wait for the moment when they could share a shower together instead of apart.

Once under the spray of the shower Franky was thinking back about last night's events. Bridget was an amazing woman, Franky thought.

The previous night

Last night had been amazing, even when all they had done was sleeping in the end. It had been quite some time since Bridget had shared her bed with a woman. The psychologist had met up with the younger woman at her place, after she left work a little after 5.30pm. Franky was looking really great, she wore one of her black jeans, a simple black t–shirt, a dark green coloured jacket and her usual black boots. Only seconds after the woman had greeted her, Franky had encircled Bridget waist for a tight and long hug. The psychologist herself rested her forehead in het crook of Franky's neck, feeling safe and secure in her arms.

"I've missed you." Franky voiced quietly. Telling her feelings was still a new experience, and even when the woman had no reason to doubt Bridget's intentions she was still a little apprehensive. Usually things always ended badly and even when Franky hoped that they could make it work, sharing her thoughts and feelings was still a difficult thing to do.

"Yeah, I have missed you too. You look great." Bridget responded, finally leaving the younger woman's arms and looking into her eyes instead.

"Thanks Gidge." Franky spoke, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. Hearing all these complements from Bridget was still a new thing as well. Most of her life people always spoke bad about her, and it was well-founded. She had done so many stupid stuff, even when she was just a kid. Sometimes she had done it because she wanted some attention, but most of the times it came from boredom. So hearing the older woman's kind words, made Franky feel all warm and safe inside.

"What have you done today?" Bridget questioned, both walking toward her living room. The older woman immediately removed her high heels, waiting for Franky to respond.

"Some schoolwork and as of now I'm all up to date with my studies. There was this assignment that is due for tomorrow, so I finished that as well. And this afternoon I went to this amazing and big bookshop. I just mostly looked around, but I did buy one book about some of the major law cases the last few years in Australia. I think it will be interesting." Franky said enthusiastically, talking about her studies and interests in Law always made her feel happy.

Bridget loved seeing this softer and open side of Franky. It was like the angry part of her had left her almost completely, although talking about her past and her time in prison was still out of limits. And for now that was okay, there was a lot a trauma beneath that tough exterior of hers, Bridget thought. And opening up about that would need some more time.

"I sounds like an interesting book, but I think Law is more your thing than mine. But I am happy for you that you catch up on all your work, that's really great." Bridget answered honestly, walking toward the younger woman who was currently occupying her couch. The psychologist slowly crawled unto Franky's lap, placing both arms around her neck. Never before had they been this intimate, both women were pressed together chest to chest looking deeply into each other's eyes, their hips making contact as well. Franky gently placed one hand on Bridget's lower back, the other encircling her waist.

Bridget tentatively closed the space between their mouths, kissing the other woman's lips slowly. Franky immediately hummed in approval and deepened the kiss almost immediately. It was Bridget who stroked her tongue against Franky's for the first time, leaving both women breathless. Both had kissed their fair share of women in the past, but nothing could even top this moment. Franky loved the way the other woman playfully bit her lower lip after the kiss ended.

"I want more Bridget." Franky started uncertain. "Not physically, although having you in my bed sounds like a fucking great idea Gidge. I don't want to wait any longer, I want to be with you. I do know we're still getting to know each other, but can't we do both?" She continued, making eye contact for the first time since she started talking.

Bridget was taking back by Franky's words. She knew they were attracted to one another, but she did not expect Franky to be ready for a real commitment this soon. Even when the older woman thought it would be more plausible to wait a little longer before they started a relationship, she couldn't wait any longer as well. To finally be able to express some more of her own feelings, to kiss and touch the younger woman a lot more. Just these thoughts made Bridget tingle all over her body. Franky was still on parole and in that time she would be most likely staying and living at her studio. But there was no rule in place that forbid them to start a relationship. Bridget wanted this, she wanted Franky to be her girlfriend and she was ready to start a life together.

The older woman lovingly placed both arms around Franky's shoulders, keeping their body's close together. Slowly she peppered the younger woman's neck with little kisses, making Franky wiggle under her. Afterward she looked Franky in the eyes and started speaking.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Franky... Some people may say that we need more time to get to know each other, but I know what I'm feeling. I am in love with you Franky... I think we will definitely have to deal with some shit along the way, but you're right I think we can to both." Bridget put into words, not once looking away from Franky's eyes. Franky needed to know how serious she was about this, about them. The psychologist knew, rationally, that they would be faced with some challenges. Franky was only been out of prison a little over a month and had been through so much in the past. But they would be equals in this relationship and she would help Franky in any way she could, without forcing or dominating the younger woman. The older woman herself also had a past and to make their relationship work they would need to find a way to work through everything, but most of all they needed to trust each other and feel safe.

"I'm fucking in love with you as well." Was Franky's witty response, before she grew serious again. "You're sure about this Gidge, I don't want to force you into anything?" Franky spoke, her voice and body language open and honest.

"You're not Franky." Bridget expressed quickly.

"So what now? How does this works? You're my girl now?" Franky rambled, nervous all of a sudden. This was fucking serious, she was not about to screw this up.

"You may kiss me now." Bridget smirked, placing one hand around Franky's neck bringing her close. The psychologist slowly kissed Franky on the lips, deepening the kiss as they went. Afterward the psychologist rested her forehead against Franky's.

"You're my girl as well." Bridget whispered against Franky's lips, when the kiss ended. Both women were breathing deeply, overwhelmed with so many different emotions. They had just taken a big step forward and even when they were convinced that they could make it work, it was all a little scary as well.

"You're amazing Gidget." Franky spoke after a while, lovingly stroking Bridget's cheeks with her fingers.

After some time and some more kissing Bridget had move her body of Franky's lap, instead taking a seat on the couch very closely to the other woman. Franky almost immediately rested her head on Bridget's shoulder, lost in her own thoughts.

"Thank you." The younger woman whispered after a while.

"You don't have to thank me, I want you and I want us to be together." Bridget responded determinant. She was not getting into a relationship to please the other woman. This was something they both wanted!

Franky stayed quiet for a long time, overthinking everything that just happened between them. Some time later Bridget had asked the younger woman if she wanted to give her a hand in the kitchen. The psychologist realised that they had taken a huge step and that they both needed some time, but she wasn't about to let Franky dwell on anything negative. She was happy with their decision and hoped that they could make it work for a really, really long time.

Franky on the other hand was so happy, they were a couple as of now and for such a long time that was the one thing she really longed for and dreamed about. But it also scared her to dead, she was not an easy person to be around, and although the older woman already knew a lot about the screwed up stuff she had done inside the prison walls, there was still so much more. Could she ever be completely open about everything? Franky didn't want to ruin their time together, but it was difficult to let go of these thoughts. She was glad Bridget had asked her to help prepare dinner, that she could do.

After dinner, the women had gravitated toward Bridget's couch, all snuggled up together. Franky was sitting cross-legged, one arm around the psychologist waist keeping her close. Meanwhile Bridget rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder, her legs resting over Franky's legs, one arm on the Franky's stomach. They were watching some television, a perfect way to end the day. It was Bridget who broke their comfortable silence after a while.

"Franky?" Bridget started, looking up into Franky green eyes.

"Hmmm." Franky murmured, feeling very peaceful at the moment.

"Do you want to stay the night? I mean, just sleeping, nothing else." Bridget added, seeing a flash of lust in the other woman's eyes.

"It is quiet late…" Franky reasoned, secretly all too happy with Bridget's proposal. "But I've got nothing of my stuff here."

"You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in and I think I have a new spare toothbrush as well… I it just an idea, it's already late and I don't want you to leave just yet." Bridget confessed honestly.

"You're sure Gidge?" Franky questioned. She wanted to stay, even if the only thing they did was sleeping. Being nearby Bridget was what she wanted, but she had to make sure they were on the same page here.

"I am Franky. I do have to get up in the morning quiet early and I guess you need to be at you place on time as well, but why not?"

"Okay, why not." Franky smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews on last chapter! I love it! Feel free to leave some feedback behind!
> 
> Love,
> 
> I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back finally! No idea for how long, but I promise to post a new chapter within the next two weeks. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Previously:

"Do you want to stay the night? I mean, just sleeping, nothing else." Bridget added, seeing a flash of lust in the other woman's eyes.

"It is quiet late…" Franky reasoned, secretly all too happy with Bridget's proposal. "But I've got nothing of my stuff here."

"You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in and I think I have a new spare toothbrush as well… I it just an idea, it's already late and I don't want you to leave just yet." Bridget confessed honestly.

"You're sure Gidge?" Franky questioned. She wanted to stay, even if the only thing they did was sleeping. Being nearby Bridget was what she wanted, but she had to make sure they were on the same page here.

"I am Franky. I do have to get up in the morning quiet early and I guess you need to be at you place on time as well, but why not?"

"Okay, why not." Franky smirked.

Chapter 6

A little after 10.30pm Bridget and Franky decided to go to bed, both feeling pretty tired. Franky was a little curious about how things, sleeping in the same bed, would work out. It was not like she came prepared, she hadn't even brought some clothes to sleep in or a toothbrush with her, let alone clothes for the next day. Bridget had assured her that she could borrow some of her stuff, but she still felt quite apprehensive. Yet Franky couldn't wait to get into the other woman's bed, that was something she wanted for a very long time now. Of course she was physically attracted to the older woman, there was no denying that. But it was more than that, she trusted Bridget and sharing a bed together, hopefully sleeping very closely together was something Franky looked forward to. She had never felt this way before, in the past she loved to fuck her exes and she loved the release that came along with it. But simply sharing a bed, and some tender moments was never a thing she preferred to do. It made her feel weak to expose herself like that, so she never did but this time around it felt different. Bridget already knew a lot about her, yet so little, but somehow the psychologist had captured her heart. Point was she wanted to fall asleep next to Bridget and she looked forward to the night.

Bridget had lovingly placed a tender kiss on Franky's lips, standing on her toes, when they entered her bedroom. She could feel Franky's slightly elevated heartbeat against her fingers that where resting on the younger woman's neck. She guessed this moment was something new for the both of them. In the past Bridget had some long relationships, but in the end they always ended badly. The psychologist was a very independent woman and sharing her life and space with someone else was something she had trouble with. Or at least it took her a long time to get used to it, she hoped that this time things would turn out differently. She had never felt so much and so deep for another woman, so that was a great start she guessed. Bridget was so in love with Franky and although it may make her think a little less rationally, she was sure about her feelings. Franky was a very special woman and Bridget hoped that she could show the other woman just how special and unique she was.

Tonight would be hopefully the first of many others nights, Bridget hoped. After kissing Franky, she slowly turned around and walked toward her closet, a big smile plastered on her face. In her closet she selected a top and short for Franky to wear for the night.

"You think this will work?" Bridget asked, giving the selected items to Franky.

"Yeah, it should be fine. You know... I can always just sleep naked." Franky smirked, inspecting the clothes Bridget had giving her.

"Maybe one day very soon." Bridget responded quickly, stepping closer toward Franky till they were standing chest to chest.

"I can't fucking wait for that day to come." Franky spoke, her voice low and seductive. She gently placed both arms around the other woman's waist, slowly sucking on Bridget's neck.

"Hmmmm... Franky." Bridget voiced quietly, getting lost in the sensations Franky was creating. "We can't, not yet."

Franky remembered the words the psychologist had said to her a while back in prison, when they were standing between the bookshelves in the library. Bridget was not saying the same exact words at the moment, but it was close enough to make Franky recall her time behind bars.

"I know." Franky spoke, resting her forehead against the older woman's shoulder. A deep breath escaping her mouth. She knew this moment what not the right time to take things further, although it was quite clearly that both women wanted more. They literally just started a relationship a couple of hours ago, and needed time to get used to that transition.

In the past Franky had no problem getting in bed with any woman the same night she would met her, but Bridget was not just any woman. She cared about her, and Franky was quite sure she was in love with her. And she wanted to respect her and not force her in any way possible. Franky could wait a little longer being intimate with Bridget, but god she couldn't fucking wait for that day to come either.

"I'm in love with you Gidge." Franky whispered, readjusting her grip till she was hugging the woman more closely. The younger woman rested her head on Bridget's shoulder, but at the same time placed both arms around the other woman's waist. "Thank you…"

"You're so welcome honey." Bridget responded, using a nickname for the other woman for the first time. The psychologist lovingly stroked Franky's back up and down, sensing the younger need for some comfort. She knew how hard it still was for Franky to put her feelings into actual words, and letting her see her true feelings. Franky always learned that she had to be tough, to act like nothing could hurt her, but Bridget knew that the younger woman felt very deep. She was sensitive to other people feelings, although she not always acted that way.

"I'm in love with you as well." Bridget spoke quietly, kissing the top of Franky's head afterward. "Come on time to sleep. You can use the bathroom first, just look around and use whatever you need. You should find a new toothbrush in the closet under the sink." The psychologist continued, putting some distance between them.

Franky made her way toward the bathroom and was yet again amused at how much she loved Bridget's taste regarding her interior. It was obvious that the older woman lived a pretty comfortable life and could afford beautiful things. It also felt surreal how much Bridget trusted her. She had been at the older woman's home a few times now, and Bridget felt no need to always be close and see what Franky was doing. Franky could roam and inspect every place, whenever she wanted. Bridget had made that clear the second time Franky visited her place. Stating that she trusted her and that there was no reason why she couldn't wander around. But somehow Franky guessed that this, trusting her around her house, was a big step for the older woman as well. The younger woman guessed and kind of knew that Bridget loved/ loves to keep as much of her private life, private. So to be granted access to such a big part of the other woman's life, was a big thing. And Franky was not about to take that trust for granted, or abuse it.

Ten minutes later Franky re-entered the bedroom, noticing that Bridget herself was already changed into her sleepwear. The top and shorts the older woman was wearing looked fucking great on her, Franky thought. Bridget was almost ten, or even more than ten years older than Franky, but god she looked so pretty.  
The clothes were loose around Bridget's body, on contrary on how the clothes fitted her. Franky felt kind of self-conscious on how she was looking at the moment. While changing clothes Franky had been thinking about when either or not to remove her bra. She hated sleeping with the item, but she was also thoughtful on how it may look in this situation. Maybe it would be too much too soon? Franky didn't know, but decided to just make herself comfortable and sleep without her bra on. But in hide side is was a stupid argument, because Bridget had opted to sleep without her bra as well, that much Franky could see.

"You look fucking sexy Gidget." Franky voiced, not able to keep her thoughts to herself. The younger woman grabbed Bridget around her waist and brought them chest to chest, before kissing her deeply. A low moan escaped Bridget mouth, not expecting the kiss but enjoying it anyway.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" Franky whispered against the others woman's ear when the kiss ended, leaving them both a little out of breath.

"I usually sleep on the left side, but I don't mind either way." Bridget spoke, placing a tender kiss on Franky's tattoo right above her breast, that was exposed at the moment, before looking Franky into the eyes.

"Right is it." Franky responded happily, having enjoyed Bridget form of affection.

"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes to get ready for bed, but please make yourself comfortable in the meantime." Bridget put into words, in love with the open and honest look Franky was giving her.

"I will be waiting." Franky smirked, crawling under the covers already, after giving Bridget a long and seductive look when she made her way toward the bathroom.

A little less than ten minutes Bridget appeared in her bedroom, her face free of any make-up and her hair in a loose tail. Bridget was excited about what would come. Yes, Franky and her only started a relationship a couple of hours ago, but she felt so comfortable in the younger woman's company. And kissing her, touching her was something Bridget longed for. Franky had such a great body and mind, the psychologist just couldn't get enough of it.

At the moment Franky was resting on her back under the covers, both hands under her head and her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Bridget made her way under the covers as well, choosing to make herself comfortable. In doing so, the psychologist lay down on her side and rested her head on Franky's chest. One hand encircled the younger woman's stomach, their legs still apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Bridget asked, looking up trying to catch Franky's gaze.

"It just feels so fucking unreal, you know… Us being here … Together, in your bed no less." Franky put into words, hesitating a few times, in order to voice out the right words. She felt grateful, so grateful that Bridget accepted her regardless of her past and all the shit she had done. "Thank you." Franky ended, her voice getting tight with many emotions, tears filling her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Franky." Bridget started, changing positions so she could look Franky in the eyes properly. The older woman was currently lying on her stomach, next to Franky, her upper body resting on her elbows and forearms. Giving the younger woman one hell of a view into Bridget's clavicle, but decided now was not to time for that.

"What I feel for you… I've tried to keep my distance. To keep everything professional between us, while you were still in prison. But I couldn't, that's why I referred you to that other therapist… You know… It was not because you've told me the truth. I never thought we would end up here together, as well. I've dreamed about it, but to actually have you here in my house, in my bed. It feels surreal, but I love it." Bridget told Franky honestly, never breaking eye-contact with the other woman while speaking.

"I love it too." Franky answered after some comfortable silence. The younger woman lovingly stroked Bridget's back, until the psychologist closed the distance between them and lay her upper body on top of Franky's. Very slowly Bridget kissed the corner of Franky's mouth, before capturing her mouth in a full kiss. Their tongues mingling together, both getting lost in the amazing feeling they were creating.

"Hmmm Franky…" Bridget moaned, returning to her side when the kiss ended. "It's stupid…" The psychologist started, still catching her breath. "There's this voice in my head telling me we should take things slowly and explore this thing between us before we go any further. But at the same time I want to make love to you Franky, preferably right now." The older woman voiced, her voice full with emotions. "I know we can't, not yet… Grrr. It's so frustrated!" Bridget spoke.

Franky did her best not to laugh out loud, not because she thought it was funny. Although it was kind of, but because she understands Bridget completely. The younger woman lovingly placed her arms around Bridget's waist, keeping her close, while kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I fucking get it Gidge, trust me! You have no idea what you're doing to me. But we do need some time, I don't want to screw this up." Franky spoke, moving around so she was laying on her side as well, facing Bridget.

Bridget gently kissed Franky on the lips, before she started speaking. "You won't screw this up Franky, I won't let you." The older woman smiled, combing away the loose strands of hair from Franky's face tenderly. "We're equals in this, remember?" Bridget continued, stroking Franky's cheek lovingly, with the back of her hand, while her other arm rested around the younger woman's waist.

"Hmmm... It's just makes me confused." Franky whispered, not able to explain her feelings any better at the moment.

"How so?" Bridget asked tentatively.

"I guess, I'm used to crewing things up all my life. And sometimes when I open my eyes in the morning, it feels like I'm still in that fucking place and all this, (waving between them), it just a dream." Franky answered honestly, her voice sounding very small and uncertain.

"I promise you, you're not dreaming Franky. Us, and all of this is real. You've been doing great since you've got out of prison. You're on the right way to graduate on time, I'm convinced you will find the right job as well. And I've got your back, I promise." The older woman put into words, sensing that Franky needed to hear some words of comfort.

"Thanks." Franky spoke silently, a lonely tear escaping her eyes. Bridget was quick to brush it away with her finger, letting her hand rest on Franky's neck afterward.

"You're so worth it honey." Bridget whispered against Franky's ear, before embracing her in a tight hug.

Franky felt kind of overwhelmed, it was so strange and beautiful at the same time to be called worthy and honey. The younger woman was not used to these kind of words, not from anyone. Franky felt so lucky to have met Bridget, even when it was under less ideal circumstances.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of an abrupt end, but I wanted to post something. Sorry...  
> Reviews are so so welcome! Have a nice week!
> 
> Kind regards,
> 
> I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> As promised a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I want to thank all of you for reading my story and leaving some lovely comments behind! I love it!  
> I wish you all a happy new year! May your dreams come true!
> 
> Love,   
>  I.
> 
> I don't own these characters!

Three weeks after finally becoming a real couple, Franky and Bridget had fallen into an easy going routine. Franky would come -and sleep over on Wednesday and Saturday, while on Sunday the couple would spend the day together doing something fun and interesting outside the house. Although both women felt comfortable in each other's company and did trusted one another, Bridget sensed that the younger woman was holding a lot back from her. When they were together Franky would always be on 'her best behavior', making sure Bridget was alright and that she would never push the older woman into doing something she didn't want to. Even when that was really sweet, the psychologist was a little concerned about her behavior. Back in prison, Bridget had falling in love with Franky for so many different reasons, but one being that Franky always stood up for the people she loved. Bridget knew that Franky longed for deep conversations and that she was great with words, but these last few weeks the younger woman had barely shared anything deep with Bridget. She knew that Franky had been studying hard to get her degree on time and that in the meantime she already started looking into some jobs. At night they would share some sweet and intimate moments together on the couch or in Bridget's bed. As it turned out that Franky loved to cuddle up closely to the psychologist, leaving almost no room between their bodies. As far as being intimate goes both women had decided to take things slowly, so having sex was still not in order and that was okay. But that didn't mean they hadn't touched each other just yet. Some nights Franky would fall asleep, while one hand rested on Bridget naked stomach or Bridget her hand playfully stroked the younger woman's' hips or bum. But despite all that Bridget knew that something else was going on with Franky.

Late at Saturday night, when both women were already lying in bed Bridget took the opportunity to start a conversation about what she was feeling and thinking.

"Honey, you're still awake?" Bridget whispered, nuzzling the other woman's neck lovingly.

"Hmmm yea Gidge?" Franky spoke quietly, her voice a little thick with sleep already catching up on her.

"You're okay Franky?" Bridget asked tentatively, urging Franky to lay down on her back, so the psychologist could hover over her body making sure she could see Franky's face, with a little amount of light illuminating the room.

"I am, why is something wrong?" Franky responded, feeling quite uneasy with Bridget's serious question.

Bridget could feel Franky's rapid heartbeat under her fingers, where her hand rested on the younger woman's neck. The psychologist slowly kissed Franky on the lips, before she started speaking.

"Yes and no… I mean you and I, we're great." Bridget spoke, lovingly stroking Franky's neck and cheek trying to reassure the woman. "You're not your usual self, honey. What's going on?" Bridget continued.

"There's nothing going on Gidge, I'm fucking great!" Franky put into words quite harshly, trying to get on her side so she didn't have to face Bridget gaze.

"Franky…" Bridget whispered, getting emotional but a little frustrated as well. "Talk to me please?" The psychologist asked, encircling the younger woman's waist and pressing her chest against Franky's back.

Franky felt Bridget's fingertips creeping up under her tank top, tracing her abdomen for the first time and almost discovering her tattoo there. More precisely the old scars on her stomach, who she made into a nice tattoo trying to cover them up somehow. Franky covered Bridget hand on her stomach with her own, effectively stopping the other woman's movements.

After a few minutes, Franky started to speak, her voice sounding small and uncertain. Bridget guessed the younger woman was close to crying, which gave her the impression that Franky was indeed not alright.

"I feel confused…"

"About what honey?" Bridget lovingly responded. "Can you look at me Franky?"

"Hmmm." Franky murmured, turning around so she was facing Bridget. Seeing the worry and she guessed the love in the other woman's eyes, made it impossible to hold everything in any longer. A few tears escaped Franky's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away feeling stupid for her behaviour.

"It's okay." Bridget voiced, making Franky look her in the eyes by placing a hand under the woman's chin.

"I don't deserve to be here." Franky whispered, after her breathing was back under control.

"Why do you think that Franky?" Bridget questioned, giving Franky the opportunity to be completely open.

I'm not a good person." Franky spoke quietly, more tears making their way down her cheeks, crying openly for the first time since being out of prison.

"You are Franky. I know you are!" Bridget told her.

"How could you say that Bridget! I've fucking killed someone, I burned that man, I smuggled so many drugs inside prison, I've hurt so many people… I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve you…" Franky put into words, so many emotions coming out all at once. The younger woman tried to hide from Bridget by trying to cover her face with both her hands, but the psychologist was faster. Before Franky know it, Bridget moved her entire body on top of Franky's, resting her upper body on her upper arms, placing both hands on Franky's cheeks while Franky lie down on her back. Franky looked away, afraid to see what Bridget was thinking and feeling.

"Look at me Franky?" Bridget asked, kissing the younger forehead lovingly, before looking into her troubled green eyes. Tears still springing from her eyes. "You have to let go of your past honey. Yes, you have done some bad things, but you've paid for them. You've done your time. You are so much more than the mistakes you've made Franky! You are such a kind person and you feel very deeply and in less than two months you will graduate. You took your life into your own hands and you deserve to be happy! Regardless of your past." Bridget put into words carefully, never breaking eye-contact with Franky. Bridget knew that the other woman was not ready to hear the next words, but the psychologist felt the need to voice them anyway.

"Not everything is your fault Franky, you didn't deserve the things you went through as a child."

"Stop!" Franky interrupted, trying to move Bridget's body away from her. But Bridget anticipated the moves and stayed exactly where she was. "You deserved to be loved as a child as well as an adult and not been abused by your mother or left behind by your father. It may have changed you into this angry woman at some point, but you're not that person anymore. Every day I see you working so hard to change and become better person."

Bridget had read Franky's thick personal file when she first started counselling the woman and she would never understand how a mother or father could to all these terrible things toward their children. Some of these children would never get a second change to live the life they wanted and deserved, always being suppressed by the memories and reminders of the abuse, physical and/ or emotional. But Franky was not one of them. Yes, Franky may have been lost for a really long time, but she herself had decided to change that once she started studying and started to make up for all the fucked up things she had done while in prison and even before she ended up there.  
Bridget also had seen some pictures of Franky naked torso, back and other body parts, as part of her file. It stored some medical reports when the younger woman had been part of a fight during her stay in prison. She guessed that, although Franky was not shy of being physical with women, Franky was not so eager to let Bridget touch her naked body. Sex was one thing, but being intimate and letting Bridget explore every inch of her body was not something Franky was ready for. And Bridget understood that, but they needed to be open about that, if they wanted to make their relationship work. Franky really needed to talk about her thoughts and feelings at some point.

"I can't talk about it…" Franky cried openly, feeling like she needed to escape the situation. She adored Bridget, but so was not ready to talk about some things. She would never be ready…

"You can Franky, you're strong enough. You can't keep it all in honey." Bridget spoke, brushing and kissing away some of Franky's fallen tears on her cheeks.

"It won't change anything." Franky whispered. "I don't want to, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Franky."

"It was nothing, I don't fucking care about it anymore." Franky mumbled. "I need to…" Franky spoke, trying to push Bridget away from her, so she could hide.

Bridget saw Franky losing control, panic slowly taking over her mind and body. The younger woman's body was trembling under Bridget's weight, her heart beating too fast. Bridget knew that Franky's past was of limits, but she hadn't envisioned Franky reacting so deeply. It was hurting the psychologist to see the woman she was so in love with like this. Although Bridget had heard so many stories of abuse these last twenty years as a psychologist, it was too difficult to distance herself from this situation.

"Breath honey." Bridget loving said. The psychologist put some distance between them, sensing that Franky needed it. Immediately Franky got up and sat down on top of the covers, bringing her knees up against her torso and placing her arms around her legs feeling more safe in that position. Bridget copied Franky's actions and placed one hand on the other woman's back, while her other hand found it way on Franky's knees. Franky breathing was getting more laboured, feeling like so was losing control.

"Breath in with me Franky." Bridget gently spoke. "And out." The psychologist repeated these same words, mimicking them in action, until she felt Franky's heartbeat going down and seeing her breathing more slowly.

"You're okay." Bridget quietly spoke, when Franky rested her head on the older woman shoulder, completely drained emotionally as well as physically.

"I don't want to talk about it." Franky voiced after a while, her voice raw from crying.

"I know…" Bridget whispered. Seeing Franky going through something this heavy was hard and it felt even harder that she couldn't help her.

"I am so sorry Gidge."

"There's nothing to be sorry about honey."

"There is, I should be able to talk about my past and about what I feel for you, but I don't know how…" Franky put into words, looking up into Bridget's eyes. The younger woman could see the worry reflecting in them and could not understand how Bridget could be this understanding. Seeing this brought some fresh tears to the surface, feeling so exhausted.

"You will get there. I just don't want you to hide what you really feel from me. I worry." Bridget voiced out, encircling Franky's body in a tight hug. Franky made herself as small as possible, feeling safe in the other woman's arms. Bridget lovingly placed a kiss on Franky's head, before resting her own head against hers.

Franky took several deep breaths, finally but slowly feeling more like herself, whatever that was, again. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you, always." Bridget spoke, her own eyes filling with tears. "I love you Franky."

Franky was at loss for any words, she had heard Bridget telling her that she loves her. But Franky was not ready yet to reciprocate these words. The two women stayed cuddled up closely together for a long time, no words needed.

"I've heard you Gidge." Franky whispered after a while.

"You don't have to say it back honey, take your time. I just want you to know what I feel." Bridget lovingly responded.

"Thank you, I know what I feel, but I can't. Not yet…"

"And that's okay, don't worry about it." Bridget put into words, placing a tender kiss on Franky's cheek.

"Thanks." Franky whispered, sleep catching up on her.

"Come on, some sleep would do you good." Bridget said, silently urging Franky to lay down with her, after kissing her tenderly. Bridget replaced the sheets on top of them, after they made themselves comfortable in bed. "Try to get some sleep honey." The psychologist continued, spooning the younger woman's body immediately, kissing her neck tenderly.

"Gidge…"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you." Franky uttered, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi hoi!
> 
> Finally a new chapter! It's short, but at least it's something. Hope you like it!

Chapter 8:

The next morning it was Bridget who woke up first, Franky on the other hand was still sleeping 'peacefully'. Last night had been hard, more for Franky than herself, but Bridget was still feeling emotionally. She knew that she loves Franky and although she hadn't plan to tell the other woman her feelings the way she had, Bridget felt no remorse. She just hoped that Franky didn't feel pressured in any way! Ten minutes later the psychologist felt Franky move, an indication that she was slowly starting to wake up.

The moment Franky opened her eyes, all the events of last night flashed through her mind. She had not planned to become that emotional and even when she rationally knew that sharing these moments with Bridget was safe, the younger woman felt ashamed of her actions.

"Morning". Bridget whispered, afterward peppering Franky's neck with little kisses.

"Gidget…" Franky responded. The woman was enjoying the other woman's ministrations, but still felt unsure on how to face the older woman.

"How do you feel?" Bridget asked tentatively.

"Ashamed…" Franky told her honestly.

"Don't be!" Bridget responded immediately. The psychologist placed a hand around Franky's waist, silently asking her to face her. Meanwhile she playfully nuzzled her noise against Franky's, making her look up. "Everything you've told me, everything that happened and will happen between us, stays between us. This (waving between them) is safe honey." Bridget continued, kissing Franky on the lips afterward.

"I do trust you Gidge, it's just fucking hard at the moment. And that makes no sense, because I've never had someone like you. Someone I can trust and you know…" Franky put into words, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I don't want to sound too much like a psychologist, but… Can I say something?" Bridget asked.

"Yea sure Gidget!"

"Hmmm… Women or men who faced some serious things while growing up, when they find a place or person they feel they can trust… Sometimes it's just at that moment that dealing with their demons can become harder. It's like for maybe the first time in their life they don't have to pretend to be okay. Somehow you can say it makes them weaker, but it definitely also makes them stronger. Does that make any sense?" Bridget put into words carefully, lovingly stroking Franky's back up and down with one hand.

"Yeah it does… Does it get better?" Franky asked, her voice small and uncertain.

"You may need some help. I don't want to force you Franky, but you know maybe seeing a therapist can help?" The psychologist put into words. She immediately saw the confusion and maybe even a little disappointment reflecting in the other woman's eyes.

"I'm here, I'm always here honey! And I want you to know that you can always talk to me, always! But I don't want you to feel ashamed and maybe talking to someone else as well can help. It's what you want and feel you're ready to do!" Bridget continued, hugging the younger woman afterward.

"I will think about it… But I can't promise you anything." Franky responded carefully.

"And you don't have to Franky, okay?" Bridget asked, look straight into Franky's eyes.

"Yeah… I don't fucking know what I would be doing if you weren't here." Franky voiced, her eyes giving away how thankful she was that Bridget loves her.

"You would be great!" Bridget responded immediately.

"Yeah sure…" Franky spoke, not believing any of it!

"Something you want to do today?" Bridget asked changing the subject, sensing that it was starting to get too much for the younger woman.

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind staying in bed a little longer." Franky said, a little smile appearing on her face.

Bridget couldn't deny Franky 'wish'. First of all, she would never say no to some more cuddle-time with the younger woman. She absolutely loved it! But more importantly, it was the first time since last night that Bridget saw a real smile on Franky's face and some light in the beautiful green eyes of her lover.

"Come here." Bridget smiled, hugging the younger woman closely. "I love you." Bridget whispered against Franky's ear lovingly.

"I know." Franky responded, another smile appearing on her face. She playfully smacked Bridget bum lightly, before resting her hands under the woman's top at her lower back.

"Give yourself some time honey, okay? But know that I think that you're doing great!" Bridget told her, kissing Franky's collarbone afterward. Right above her tattoo and the scars resting there.

"You amaze me!" Franky whispered.

"And you amaze me!" Bridget spoke adorably, kissing Franky on the lips. Bridget could feel the deep emotions mingled into their kiss, a lonely tear escaping Franky's eyes. Bridget was quick to kiss it away.

"Oooh can I treat you to some massage my lady?" Bridget offered, after some minutes, winking suggestively. The older woman knew how a massage could relieve some of the built-up tension and emotions. Franky immediately looked down, breaking all eye-contact. Somehow Bridget guessed she had hit a nerve, that something was wrong… Although while being in prison Franky had used her body, the way she clothed herself, the way she moved, … to look strong and fearful. But Bridget had quickly learned that the younger woman felt not that comfortable showing of her body or letting someone touch her more intimately. Franky loved cuddling, fully clothes, but when it came to touching her naked body Bridget knew they needed to take things slowly. Sex and being intimate were totally not the same thing.

"Eum what do you have in mind?" Franky asked quietly, knowing she could trust Bridget.

"Just giving your back a message honey. Just relax." Bridget interfered.

"But only if I can return the favour?" Franky smirked, trying to laugh away the uneasiness she was feeling at the moment.

"Be my guest." Bridget smiled. She loosened her grip on the other woman's body, giving Franky the space to take of her tank top and laying down on her stomach. In doing so Bridget was shocked to see the evidence of her mother's abuse from so close up. The older woman noticed that there were many little red dots splashed around Franky's belly and torso. Even if Franky tried to make it into something beautiful by intergrading them in a tattoo. Bridget slowly placed one finger on a little mark, before Franky had the change to turn away her body.

The moment felt emotionally overwhelming for both women. The agonising look that was plastered on Bridget's face, even when she tried to hide it, was making Franky even more self-conscious about the situation.

Franky's breathing was getting more laboured each second passed. It was the first time that someone had looked and touched her body and scars like that. Franky loved to be in control while having sex with her previous lovers, never getting emotional. Just getting off as fast as possible... But Bridget her touch was soft and full of love, the look she in her eyes breaking her heart.

"Please Bridget stop." Franky pleaded, her voice wavering and her eyes filling with tears yet again.

Bridget slowly kissed one of the scar, slowly making her way up to Franky's chest, neck and up just at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry…" Bridget whispered against Franky's lips, some of her own tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Gidge, I just… Don't touch them please…" She whispered, trying to keep from crying, while brushing away the tears on Bridget's face.

"Okay." Bridget responded, respecting Franky's body and choice. "Can you lay down please?" The older woman asked. At the moment both women where sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing one another.

Will be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome, I need some motivation!
> 
> Greetz I.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> It's been such a long time since I posted something, I'm sorry about that. My head had been all over the place, nothing good. But I want to continue this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Today was the day Franky had never dreamed about coming true. As in a couple of hours the young woman would be a lawyer, a real fucking lawyer! Never in her life had Franky thought she would ever attend university, never less graduate. Franky wasn’t that kind of person, she fucked things up! Over and over again and that’s what had landed her in prison. Franky knew that she would most likely never work as a lawyer, having a criminal record did that to a person. But she was sure she could find a job within her interest either way.

Apart from that, her life couldn’t get any better! She was in love with the most wonderful person and in just a couple of months Franky would be really a free woman! These last few months Bridget had never left Franky’s side, always supporting the other woman no matter what. But even so they had known their fair share of disagreements and difficult times. Franky knew that she wasn’t an easy person to be around all the time. She carries scares, on her body as well as on her mind and that interfered with being the good person she wanted to be everyday. The psychologist had never raised her voice, always given Franky the time she needed to gather her thoughts and feelings before expressing herself. The younger woman was so grateful for Bridget’s understanding, trust and never ending patient and love. There were still things left unsaid between them, subjects Franky wasn’t yet ready to talk about and maybe never would be ready for, but Bridget respected that.  
But Franky couldn’t deny that she got to know the other woman so much better these last few months. Bridget was such a smart woman, so passionate about her job and so caring about the people she loves! Franky could listen for hours when the older woman talked about her family and all the hilarious, but also serious things she went through when growing up. But also all her stories from college and the first few years as a psychologist and so on and on… Franky knew what Bridget likes to eat and what not, her favorite color, music, books, … Same way Bridget had got to know so much more about Franky, the ‘real’ Franky under need that hard layer she had put up when inside prison. Bridget had witnessed that softer side of Franky a few times insides the walls of prison. Franky had this thing the older woman couldn’t stay away from, even if she tried and man she had tried. But all in all Bridget was so happy once Franky was out of prison and when they started to explore this energy that lived between them and boy it was kind of perfect! She didn’t care about Franky’s past, although that was not true. Bridget did care about Franky’s past, but not the reason why she ended up in prison. Bridget loves Franky, she knew that and she wanted to build a life together with the younger woman. But the psychologist was also very much aware of Franky’s past and more precisely the influence it still had on her life day in, day out.

But today was a happy day, Franky graduated university no less! Bridget was so proud of her, she had accomplished something that most ex-prisoners could never do. Franky was smart, like crazy smart! But she also had such a big and good heart! Bridget couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face, standing before the woman she was absolutely crazy about.

“You look so…” Bridget started, looking at Franky’s outfit.

“Ridiculous!” Franky finished, standing in front of the other woman in her graduation gown, cap included.

Franky was feeling kind of overwhelmed at the moment. She had longed and dreamed about this day, but never believed it would actually become reality. When Franky first started her studies in prison, she had done it to pass her time at one hand, but also because she was very interested in the material. While growing up the younger woman knew that attending university or college was not something people like her did, most of the times. So today was a big day and having the change to share that experience with the woman she knew she loves was huge. But she kind of disliked the clothes, she was feeling out of place while wearing them.

“I was gonna go for beautiful, elegant, all grown up but ridiculous works as well.” The psychologist spoke, her voice giving away how happy she was feeling. Bridget closed the distance between them and placed both arms around the other woman’s waist, bringing their body’s close together! Bridget could feel the other woman’s rapid heartbeat, knowing that Franky was excited as well as nervous.

“I’m so proud of you Franky.’ The older woman whispered against Franky’s lips before closing the distance between them and giving her a tender kiss.

“Thank you.” Franky spoke quietly, her voice giving away how much she appreciated Bridget’s words.

“Ready to go?”

“Hmmm, I guess…” Franky voiced, taking one of Bridget’s hand in hers.

Bridget couldn’t be more proud of Franky the moment her name was called and she received her diploma. As of now the younger woman was a lawyer, a real fucking lawyer. The psychologist could see the smile on Franky’s lips, knowing it was a big deal for the woman. It was 30 minutes and many names of Franky’s ‘classmates’ later before Bridget was able to embrace the other woman in a tight hug.

“You did it honey, I am so so proud.” Bridget whispered, her eyes welling with happy tears.

“Hmmm…” Franky murmured, the emotions getting the best of her as well.

“You’re happy?” 

“I am…” Franky spoke, a tear making his way down her cheek. Bridget lovingly stroked the younger woman’s cheek, catching the tear and removing it with her finger. “Can we go home?” Franky asked, by home meaning the Bridget’s place.

“Sure we can.” The older woman answered, guessing the day had been emotionally enough. Franky had done all her courses online, only meeting up with her supervisor a few times in the last three months. So she wasn’t used to being in a crowed space full of students. Students with lots of family members at the moment, and she guessed that made it not easer for Franky having no family here. Although the couple hadn’t talked any more about Franky’s ‘history’ (abuse) since that tender message-moment, Bridget knew they were many things left unsaid. But it wasn’t her place to push the other woman in any way. 

“Something you want to do to celebrate this day? You graduated Franky!” Bridget exclaimed.

“Can we go to the beach? The weather is so good today!” Franky spoke, her face full of excitement. The younger woman loves the beach, she always had!

“Sure we can!” Bridget said, quickly catching up on the other’s woman excitement.

“But first I need to change clothes! Come on!” Franky said, taking the older woman’s hand in her own.

Thirty minutes later the couple arrived at the beach, quickly changed into more fitted clothes. Bridget knew the beach was like a safe heaven for the younger woman. A place where she felt safe and secure when growing up. Franky was a very closed-of person, she loved listening to all kind of stories the psychologist told her but sharing some things herself was not easy. Franky had been very emotional that one time not that long ago and Bridget knew not to push the other woman. There had been a lot of pressure on the younger woman, pushing herself to graduate three months after being on parole, starting a new and meaningful relationship, the pressure on being a new parole. The older woman was in awe with all the things Franky had accomplished during these last three months. She was so smart and so lovingly. The real Franky was anything from the persona she used to be or played back in prison, and Bridget was so glad that she had been able to look through that exterior and give the woman the confidence to trust her. It had all been so worthed, because at the moment the older woman was feeling so loved and safe and just overall so happy. She knows that they love each other, although Franky had not yet voiced that out loud. She had told Bridget she was in love with her, but really saying ‘I love you’ was something even more profound. But the psychologist felt Franky’s love in every touch and action, always respecting her no matter what. Over the course of these last few weeks intimacy became easier as well. Thye hadn’t had sex just yet, but they were so much closer than before. Since giving Franky a message, and Bridget kissing Franky’s chest tenderly it became easier for Franky to let the older woman touch her. And god Franky knew how to make Bridget feel so wanted and making her feel good and kind of horny. The younger woman had already discovered many spots where she just made Bridget feel like jelly. In return Bridget knew where to kiss Franky as well. Some places, like the area just below her breasts, were of limits. Franky had up till now not told Bridget why she didn’t like to be touched there, but the older woman respected Franky wishes. Most nights both women would just wear their underwear, cuddling very closely together before falling asleep. Both parties knew it was only a matter of days before they would go all the way. Over the course of the last three months they got to know so much more about one another and from the very beginning it was clear that the thing between them was far more than a fling. They would already had sex if that was the case. But nevertheless Bridget couldn’t wait to see Franky completely naked and touch her everywhere. To make her feel so good, to taste her and to just simply love her!!

Both Bridget and Franky made themselves comfortable sitting on the beach. Each wearing simple shorts and shirts, with their bikini under need it. Franky loved the feeling of being submerged into the seawater, although the temperature of the water was still a bit cold. The older woman did love the beach, but swimming in the sea was not really her thing. But she loved being here together with Franky. It was quite catching seeing Franky so excited whenever they decided to go to the beach.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Franky spoke out of the blue, after some comfortable silence.

“You’re so welcome honey, you deserve it. You’ve work so hard to be where you are. No need to thank me!” Bridget voiced, turning her body toward Franky’s, so she could look the other woman in the eyes.

“Yeah but I’ve fucking couldn’t do it without your support.” Franky answered, looking directly into Bridget’s eyes as well.

“You would have!”

“Maybe, but I’m glad you’re here.” The younger woman whispered, closing the distance between them by pulling Bridget closer toward her.

“Me too…”

Franky gently placed both hands on Bridget face before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Can we go in the water for a while before going home?” Franky spoke softly against Bridget’s lips.

“Sure honey, but I think the water is still pretty cold.”

“I don’t care, we don’t have to go all the way in or just for a short time?”

“Okaaay.” Bridget whined, a smile plastered on her face. She didn’t mind going into the water, if that means making Franky happy.

The couple made their way toward the water, never letting loose of each other’s hand. The water was like the psychologist predicted too cold to stay in for a long time, but nevertheless they enjoyed the feeling of the water on their bodies. Afterward the couple headed home, ready for a quiet night at home.

“Franky?” Bridget questioned.

“Hmmm?”

“You want to take a shower together, I could use one?” The older woman tentatively asked, knowing that although they had become way more closer these last couple of weeks being completely naked together had not happen before.

“You want to?” Franky asked after some silence, not sure if she was ready to be that open.

“I want to, but only if you’re ready honey.” Bridget said, stepping closer toward her, placing one hand on Franky’s cheek and the other around her waist. “Look at me sweetheart?” The psychologist questioned. Bridget only continued speaking when Franky looked her in the eyes.

“We don’t have to do anything. I just thought it would be nice to take a shower together. And I kind of want to see you.” The older woman spoke honestly, her face open and honest. She wasn’t about to push Franky, but she wasn’t going to lie either. Bridget was so ready to see all of Franky.

“I’m not uncomfortable being naked normally, it’s just with you… It’s fucking serious and I don’t wanna screw up…” Franky spoke in a small voice, looking into the other woman’s eyes. “I care about you Gidge…”

“I know you do Franky and I care about you too.”

“I guess we can try… I want to!” Franky spoke more determined.

“Come on then.” Bridget smiled! She grasped Franky’s hand and tugging her toward the bathroom. “I can go in first if you need some time or visa versa.” The psychologist said, knowing it was important to give Franky all the time she needed.

“I can go in first?” Franky kind of asked. She was sure that she wanted this, but it would be easier if Bridget would join her after having some minutes to her own.

“Great, I will join you in just a couple of minutes.” Bridget exclaimed, kissing Franky’s lip playfully before exiting the bathroom.

Franky took her time getting undressed, thinking about what would happen in just a few minutes. She would see her Gidget naked, something she dreamed about for such a long time! But it also meant showing herself completely. Yes Bridget had seen her upper body naked, so she knew about the scars marring her body. She didn’t want Bridget taken pity on her, although she rationally knew that would probably not happen. But she wasn’t sure about Bridget touching her chest again. In the end Franky just thought I don’t care, we will see what happen and stepped into the shower. Two minutes later Bridget stepped into the shower as well, the bathroom already filling up with steam. She gently placed a hand around Franky’s waist from behind, not wanting to startle the woman.

“Hey gorgeous.” Bridget whispered, placing a tender kiss on Franky’s neck. At the same time bringing her torso closer to the younger woman’s back. Franky has one hell a body Bridget thought, closing the distance between them. She could feel the younger woman’s rapid heartbeat against her fingers that where resting against the woman’s waist.

“Hey yourself.” Franky spoke, turning around so she could look Bridget in the eyes.

“It’s okay.” Bridget voiced, hearing and feeling Franky’s breathing getting more labored each second passed. “It’s just me.”

“Pfff… I’m okay…” Franky spoke after a couple of minutes, when she felt like breathing like a normal person again. “You’re beautiful.” The younger woman voiced, looking up and down the other’s woman’s body for the first time. Franky had already touched and kind of seen the other’s woman stomach, touching each other here and there, but seeing Bridget’s body in all his glory was amazing!

“So are you.” Bridget lovingly spoke, stroking Franky’s back up and down feeling some scares here and there. Franky gently placed both arms around the psychologist waist, bringing their chests together and started nuzzling her neck before giving her a warm hug.

“You’re okay?” The older woman questioned. This was a big moment for the both of them. Even back in prison their connection wasn’t about just fucking each other, but something far more meaningful. Although they both had dreamed about having sex, making love, they knew it would take some time. They didn’t know a lot about each other and in order to make it work in the long run they needed time. And Franky was glad they had taken that time, so was Bridget.

“Hmmm…” Franky murmured against Bridget throat. “Just give me a moment to appreciate this.” Franky continued, trying to sound tough but her voice breaking near the end.

“Take all the time you need, I’m right here.” Bridget spoke. All the bravery Franky had shown while being in prison was gone. Franky had let seen the real her to Bridget since being out of prison but even so it took Bridget still by surprise how moved the younger woman felt about being intimate. Although she had read about Franky’s childhood and how she grew up, back in prison the other woman had used her body as a power’tool’. Never shying away from showing of her body.

“You’re okay honey.” Bridget kept whispering over and over again, sensing the ‘panic’ coming from the younger woman’s body. Bridget sensed that Franky wanted to tell her something, but talking was too difficult at the moment.

“I’ve never done this.” Franky spoke her voice small and uncertain.

Hearing Franky’s voice breaking near the end and hearing her words made Bridget realize how deeply Franky had been deprived from tenderness, love… Although it had been a while since Bridget had been in a serious relationship, nothing compared to this, she grew up in a family full of love. And even now as an adult she knew love. Bridget lovingly placed both hands on Franky’s cheeks, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss Franky tenderly on the forehead.

“You’re safe here sweetheart.” Bridget voiced, embracing Franky is a big hug. Bridget could feel Franky trembling in her arms, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

“I’m okay.” Franky spoke after some time.  
\------  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still keeping up with this story, I really appreciate that. Like always reviews are so so welcome!  
> Thanks!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!!
> 
> It's been way too long, but I am back! Enjoy this chapter!

Previously:

"I've never done this." Franky spoke, her voice sounding small and uncertain.

Hearing Franky's voice breaking near the end and hearing her words made Bridget realize how deeply Franky had been deprivided of tenderness, of love… Although it had been a while since Bridget had been in a serious relationship, nothing compared to this, she grew up in a family full of love. And even now, as an adult, she knew love. Bridget lovingly placed both hands on Franky's cheeks, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Franky tenderly on the forehead.

"You're safe here sweetheart." Bridget voiced, embracing Franky is a big hug. Bridget could feel Franky trembling in her arms, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"I'm okay." Franky spoke after some time.

Chapter 10:

Only when Bridget could feel Franky's heartbeat returning to normal, the psychologist loosened her tight grip around the woman's body. Even when Bridget saw the younger woman struggling, she herself felt a mix of emotions. On the one side she was hurting as well, seeing Franky struggling with her emotions and feeling how the past still made her feel so much and so deeply. But on the other side Bridget felt excited, arousal very present at the moment. Her nipples were stiff brushing against Franky's chest, wetness dripping on the inside of her tights mixing with the water streaming over their bodies. But she wouldn't push Franky in any way, Bridget could handle her state of being aroused. Some things were more important!

"I'm really okay." Franky repeated, a loud breath escaping her mouth. "I like this." The younger woman smirked, brushing her breasts against Bridget's, bringing their hips together as well despite their high difference.

"Hmmm." Bridget breathed, getting lost in the feelings Franky was creating between them. But she wanted to make sure the younger woman was truly fine before taking things any further.

"Franky, honey, believe me when I say that I like this too. But I'm not pushing you, right?" The psychologist asked, letting Franky show her own insecurities for a moment.

"You're not Gidget, I fucking want this. I want to be here with you!" Franky emphasized, brushing away some loose hair away from Bridget's face before catching the older woman's lips in a deep kiss.

"What now?" Franky spoke, not really knowing where to go from this. The younger woman had had her fair deal of shower sex and she knew how it works, but she didn't want to jump right into it with Bridget. Her girlfriend deserved much more!

"We get clean, you woman." Bridget exclaimed, a big smile plastered on her face. She truly believed Franky was fine and handling herself, but the psychologist didn't want their first time making love to be under the shower. She wanted to worship the younger woman, exploring her lover's body thoroughly. Showering Franky with all the love Bridget felt for her and all the love she deserved!

A loud and joyful laugh escaped Franky's mouth, only Bridget could make such a serious and profound moment so light with just a couple of words. Getting clean was the most logical thing to do when showering, of course!

"You're amazing!" Franky voiced, nuzzling Bridget's neck playfully.

"I know." Bridget smirked, squeezing Franky's butt cheeks lightly. "Can I wash your hair?"

"Hmmm…" Franky murmured, peppering Bridget collarbone and neck with little kisses.

Both women washed each other hair, enjoying the closeness the action brought. It was quite funny how the psychologist needed to stand on her tiptoes to reach Franky's hair, even when Franky leaned forward lowering her head a little. Franky herself loved the intimacy that caused washing Bridget's hair and afterward her body as well, safe from the private area between her legs. The women had not talked about that, both it was clear that that intimate area would be saved when they were in the privacy of their bedroom. Afterward the psychologist took her turn washing Franky's body, not touching the area around the younger woman's breast and pubic's. After getting cleaned thoroughly and sharing some tender moments the couple made their way toward the bedroom. Bridget handed Franky some underwear, after getting dry, before putting some on herself, not bothering with any more clothes.

"Seeing something you like?" Bridget voiced, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

Franky was currently standing in the doorway leading toward the bedroom, gazing unfounded at the older woman who was sitting on the bed. The psychologist had such a beautiful body and having the privilege to touch her and just be with her was a huge deal for the younger woman.

"Are you going to join me? I've a little present." Bridget continued, looking Franky's alluring body up and down openly.

"A present?" Franky questioned, flopping down next to Bridget, not feeling ashamed of her current lack of clothes. Franky could not put into words how grateful she was about Bridget not touching her near her breasts and in doing so showing her how much the older woman respected her body.

"Yes honey. You got your degree, remember?" Bridget answered, smiling. "That deserves a gift!"

"Oooh yea." Franky exclaimed, moving around on the bed so she was facing the other woman.

"Yes sure! Here." Bridget responded, offering her a small gift.

After everything Bridget had already done for her, Bridget was giving her a gift? Seriously? Would the woman ever understand what she had done for her. How much Bridget's support and love had helped Franky to become the woman she was today?

"You didn't have to Gidge, you've already done so much for me. It's too much." Franky put into words, her voice small and uncertain.

"It's not Franky, everything you achieved was because of your hard work. I'm so proud and I can tell you that over and over again and I will mean it every time. But I want to give you something small as well. Please open it?" Bridget voiced, lovingly stroking Franky's cheeks while speaking.

"Okay." The younger woman uttered, kissing Bridget on the cheek.

Franky opened the gift slowly, enjoying the act. It was so rare for her to receive any gifts. When she was a child and her father still lived with them, he would from time to time bring her a gift. Each of them she treasured dearly as a kid. But once it was just her mom and she, she never received any gifts anymore. Maybe up until her days in prison when some of the woman had given her a small gift, as a way to thank her or whatever. A lovely smile appeared on Franky's face, as well as tears that sprang into her eyes. Bridget had given her a small but wonderful neckless. A kite dangling on a hanger.

"I thought it could symbolize your freedom." Bridget whispered, seeing the confused and emotional look on Franky's face.

"I love it." Franky uttered, her fingers shivering when taking out the necklace of the box. "Thank you." Franky put into words, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hey hey…" Bridget spoke, placing both hands on Franky's cheeks. "This wasn't supposed to make you cry honey." Bridget continued, not having expected such a forceful reaction out of her lover.

"Sorry." Franky responded, wiping her eyes profoundly.

"It's okay sweetheart." The psychologist told her immediately. "Do you need a hand with that?" The older woman asked, pointing toward the necklace.

"Yes, please." Franky spoke.

"Turn around Franky." Bridget told her, gently taking the necklace from the younger woman and putting it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you honey." Bridget whispered, pulling Franky into her body. Franky's back against her own chest.

"Thank you." Franky repeated, placing her hands on top on Bridget's, a lonely tear escaping her eye.

"Can we order in some food for a change and eat in bed?" Franky asked, turning around in Bridget's arms, a hopeful smile plastered on her face.

"Absolutely!" Bridget answered, kissing Franky afterward.

"Thank you Gidge, you didn't have to give me that." Franky spoke, looking directly into the older woman's eyes, letting her see how honest her words were.

"You deserve it Franky." Bridget responded, pulling herself closer toward Franky's body. The psychologist kissed Franky's lips hard. She had been, despite Franky having a difficult time at the beginning of their shower, so turned on by their closeness and these feelings were all coming back all at once.

"Don't stop." Franky whined, once oxygen became necessary immediately diving back in for more. Franky deepened their kiss, gracing Bridget's lips asking for permission to bring their tongues into the mix. Bridget on the other hand brought her arms around the younger woman's torso, loving the feeling of their chests brushing together even with their bra's still on. The psychologist knew that some areas were forbidden to touch, but that didn't keep her from touching Franky wherever she could. When once again both women needed some air, Franky started kissing the other woman's neck, loving the little noises Bridget produced when Franky hid just the right spot. Slowly the younger woman made her way toward the top of Bridget's breast, kissing and nipping the exposed skin there. Being urged by the psychologist moans, Franky silently asked if it was okay for her to open and remove Bridget's bra, which the other woman gladly allowed.

"You're so fucking beautiful Gidge." Franky spoke against Bridget's skin, seeing the way the woman's nipples hardened even further.

"You're not so bad yourself." Bridget smirked, kissing her girlfriend's collarbone tenderly. "Can I take of your bra as well?" Bridget tentatively asked. The psychologist knew that the skin below her lover's breast was of limits. The older woman guessed it had most likely something to do with the many scars that marred her skin there. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries, but she longed to feel more of Franky's skin.

"Sure." Franky responded eagerly.

These last few weeks Bridget and Franky had talked more and more about how to voice to one another if things were okay or not. And in the end, they came to the understanding that they wouldn't lie about their feelings or thoughts, ever. So when Franky told her she was sure, Bridget knew for the 100% that she was. So slowly, while doing so placing tender kisses all over Franky's upper body, the older woman opened the clamp of the younger women's bra, slowly lowered the straps and finally tossing the bra somewhere on the ground.

"Hmmmm fuck Franky." Bridget moaned, seeing Franky amazing breasts and hard nipples. Gently but o so slowly Bridget blow a warm breath right on her left nipple.

"Gidge…" Franky whined.

"Can I?" Bridget asked, her hands almost touching her girlfriends breast.

"Yes please." Franky whispered, her voice lanced with arousal longing for the psychologist's touch.

"O god, Gidge… Why haven't we done this any sooner?" Franky uttered, in between the gasps that escaped her mouth. "This feels amazing." The younger woman voiced, Bridget's ministrations only adding to her already peaking arousal.

"Because we needed our time to come to this moment." Bridget whispered against Franky's right breast, her hand gently cupping the younger woman's left breast.

"Hmmm…" Franky murmured, enjoying Bridget's hands on her breast. The younger woman rested her head in the nape of Bridget's neck, simply getting lost in the sensations the older woman was creating.

"I love you." Bridget spoke, for a minute removing herself from the lover's breast and lovingly cupping Franky's face.

A shy smile appeared on Franky's face, she knew she felt the same and she hoped her actions showed that… But the younger woman guessed she may be ready to voice her love out loud as well. Franky took some deep breaths, before looking at Bridget with the most open and honest gaze.

"I love you too." The younger woman whispered, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Bridget knew Franky loved her as well, her actions spoke so loudly and saying she was in love with her had not been difficult for the younger woman. The psychologist herself had voiced her love for the other woman quite a few times. Not shying away from her own feelings, just because Franky may not be ready to completely voice her own. But hearing the words now was such a profound moment, not because she hadn't known or rather guessed that Franky loves her as well, but because it meant that the younger woman was feeling secure and safe enough in her company to yet again be even more open with her. In response to Franky's words, Bridget embraced Franky in a tight hug, bringing their bodies down on the matrass, that way she could cuddle herself into Franky's body.

"Thank you." Franky whispered yet again. She was lying on her back, Bridget cuddled into her side her head resting on top of Franky's left breast.

"Shhhhhh no need." The psychologist spoke calmly. They were in this relationship together and they were both enjoying it. The older woman could feel Franky's body relaxing more and more, time becoming an abstract concept between them. Although Bridget's body tingled all over, a result of their quite intense make-out and a bid more, she even loved these moments between them so much more.

"You're okay sweetheart?" Bridget questioned, tenderly caressing Franky's side (avoiding the area that was off limits).

"Hmmm, I am. Are you?" Franky answered, looking up into Bridget's eyes.

"Yes, it's been a big day but I couldn't be more happy and proud!" Bridget put into words, placing a tender kiss on top of Franky's breast.

"You're my rock Gidge, I've never dreamed of all of this. I've never thought I would be feeling so happy. I've been angry for so long and I never thought I could ever feel like this. I'm kind of scared that all of this, you know…" Franky put into words, not finishing her sentence. Her voice was a little unsteady and small, placing a small kiss on top of the older woman's head afterward.

Bridget pushed herself up so she was face to face with the younger woman. She slowly kissed Franky's lips, not letting it get too far still feeling the aftermath of their make-out. "You've worked hard for all of this, it's not going to go away honey. You have me, I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Bridget voiced carefully. The older woman knew despite being in relationship for a couple of months, the younger woman bared a lot of scars and it would take time before she really believed that what they got would not just go away. Bridget would do everything to make sure that Franky knew how much she loved her, how much she cared about their relationship and that the younger woman could relay and trust her. Sharing a shower and the intimate moments that followed may seem like a small step for a lot of couples, but for the two of them it felt huge. The psychologist knew they would talk about their feelings more later on, but now she was just happy to be as close as possible to the woman she loves and offer her the reassurance she needed. They both needed to know that this was real.

"Yea… Just stay with me?" Franky questioned, not able to hide the insecurities from her voice.

"Always!" Bridget exclaimed, snuggling in closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing, but I'm such a procrastinator... September will be the month I learn how to keep to a schedule and update more regularly! But I do love all of you who kept reading this story and all of you who send me some lovely review! THANK YOU!
> 
> Greetz!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> It's been so so long, my apologies! It's not because I'm not motivated or anything like that. Just me being unable to make the best of my spare time. So I will continue posting new chapters and hopefully with not that much time in between.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Some weeks later…

Franky was slowly but surely getting a little desperate. Finding a job was even harder than she had anticipated. She guessed that it was kind of understandable, but even so it made her feel a little insecure and unsure. But four weeks into sending out application after application and hoping someone would invite her over for an interview, Franky got the job she could only dream about. The younger woman knew she would never work as a lawyer, giving her history with the law obviously. But working as a paralegal was the next best thing and Franky couldn't be happier to start her new job next Monday. Franky had been so delighted to tell Bridget the good news, and could already imagine the proud look she would see shining on the psychologist's face. It was something she loved, like really a lot!  
But it also meant that in less than three days the younger woman would take once again a new step in hopefully the right direction. Franky hoped her co-workers would accept and respect her, despite her past. She wanted to proof to everyone, but mostly to herself that she was capable of doing the job and being someone who deserved working at that place.

Franky had been right as well the night she told Bridget about the job, the older woman had voiced, more than once, how proud she was. Saying that she, Franky, deserved it so much, having worked her ass off to get her degree in less than three months after leaving prison! Later that same night the women had once again shared a shower, something that had become a part of their intimate time spend together. They would kiss and nip each other's skin, helping the other get clean, but never any further. Franky felt ready to go all the way, she had realized this only a couple of days ago, but had not yet voiced out these feeling toward Bridget. Although Franky had never been shy of having sex, she knew she was not about to fuck Bridget. They would spend hopefully hours and hours of making love and that thought and the intense feelings that came along had scared the younger woman for a long time. But she got to know Bridget so much better these past months and Franky had already showed the older woman some of her own scars that had left behind some serious marks on her soul. All in all Franky realized that she could trust Bridget, not only with the memories and all the stuff on her mind but with her body as well!

That Friday night Franky had taken her time to prepare them some delicious dinner, realizing that when she starts working she may not find the time to cook whenever she felt like it. She hoped that they could continue their time cooking for one another, surprising the other with an intimate dinner. Just like they had done these past months. True to be told Franky had spent, since she graduated, most nights of the week at the psychologist's place, but she felt that may change somewhat. Or at least the younger woman thought they would both need some time to get used to the new situation, where Franky had not that much free time. But it went without saying that both parties wanted to spend as much time together, without suffocating one another.  
Both women had to get used to the feeling of being together, of sharing these simple little things together. Of being in each other company and feeling completely at ease with that. At first it had been something Franky never thought would happen. She used to think a lot, back in prison, how her life could look like if she could spend it with Bridget. But the younger woman had never thought such a thing would become her, no theirs, reality. And even at the start of their relationship Franky had always assumed Bridget would change her mind, realizing she was spending her days with an ex-con, but that day never came. So slowly Franky started to hope, to hope for a future between them. She wanted to spend the rest of her life by the psychologist's side and Bridget herself had voiced out these thoughts as well not so long ago!

A little after 6.30pm Bridget entered the front door. Immediately dropping her shoes, jacket and workbag near the entrance, making her way toward Franky in the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Bridget greeting her girlfriend. "You're making us dinner?"

"Yep, I may not have as much time to cook once I start working. So better use the time I have." Franky spoke before making her way toward the older woman and embracing her in a tight hug. "I've missed you Gidge." The younger woman voiced, nuzzling her head against Bridget's neck.

"Hmmm… I missed you too." Bridget responded, placing both arms strongly around Franky's torso. The older woman loved moments like these, moments where Franky was all relaxed and showing her just how much she loves her. "I love you." Bridget whispered, cupping both of Franky's cheeks in her hands, before kissing her deeply.

"I love you too." Franky murmured against the skin of Bridget's neck, breathing deeply. Saying these words now a day, which she had been feeling for some time now, was not hard. She loves Bridget deeply and the woman deserved to hear those words, as well as many other things.

"Do I still have some time before dinner or is it ready? I would like to take a quick shower if possible." The psychologist asked, looking at Franky all the while still keeping her girlfriend close.

"Dinner should be ready in 20", so you still have some time Gidge. Go take a shower, I will come and get you once dinner is ready." Franky responded tenderly, knowing that Bridget liked to shower before dinner. The older woman had told her it was a way to literally clean the day of. Franky could only imagine how some days, maybe even every day, took his toll on the psychologist. The woman had not chosen an easy job for herself, but Franky knew Bridget would not trade her job for anything else. She loved doing what she did, despite the sometimes ugly and hard parts of it.

After dinner, which had been delicious, Franky and Bridget had gravitated toward the couch, some action movie playing on the background. Bridget was currently curled around Franky's body, her legs resting on top of the younger woman's.

"You're ready to start working on Monday?" Bridget asked, kissing Franky on the cheek lovingly. One of her arms draped around the younger woman's stomach.

"Kind off… I mean yes I am, I'm looking forward to the job. I'm nervous as hell, but I think I will learn a lot. It will just be wait and see, I guess." Franky tried to put into words, hoping Bridget was not able to see right through her. To be honest she was scared to dead and nervous as fuck. Would she even be able to do the job? Would her coworkers like her? What if she crewed up big time, like to used to do?

"You will be great honey!" Bridget voiced, guessing right that Franky was more nervous than she was letting on. "You've worked hard for all of this and you deserve it Franky!" The older woman continued, placing her arms around Franky's neck making her look at her.

"I hope so." Franky whispered. She didn't really want to talk about it, guessing she would see for herself on Monday.

"Can we go to bed early Gidge?" Franky asked. The younger woman was not really tired, but more in the need to be close to her girl. Despite not wanted to talk about her thoughts and feelings about the coming Monday, she needed some silent support. This feeling, like she truly could depend on Bridget was something new for Franky as well. It had taken her some time to get used to that feeling and to trust that feeling, the feeling that it was okay to rely on Bridget and to be open. But now she wanted nothing more than to feel the psychologist's arms around her and be safe.

"We can honey." Bridget responded tenderly. She recognized that look in Franky's eyes. The look that told her Franky was feeling unsure and maybe even scared, but feeling too overwhelmed to talk about it. Cuddling and being close together was a comfort for the both of them!

"Come on Franky!" The older woman spoke, while getting up from the couch. Bridget outstretched her hand, giving Franky the change to grab that hand. Without any doubt Franky grabbed Bridget's hand, placing her other hand around the older woman's waist.

Fifteen minutes later, after their nighttime routine, the couple was lying in bed. Despite Bridget being the shorter one, she loved to be the big spoon. And even with Franky being her tough girl, she secretly loved feeling all safe in her girlfriend's arms.

"I'm fucking afraid of screwing things up." Franky whispered after a long period of silence. The younger woman grabbed Bridget's hand, that was resting low on her stomach, in her own. She needed to feel grounded, needed to feel that what they had was real!

"I know." Bridget voiced quietly, knowing that although she would be by Franky's side every step of the way she lacked more words at the moment. Bridget believed in the younger woman, no matter what. It was Franky who needed to believe that she was worthy, that she deserved the job. That despite her past, she deserved the second change she had been giving. Or even better said the second change she had bloody hard works for.

"What if I screw up?" Franky murmured, her voiced breaking near the end.

Bridget realized that Franky was most likely not just talking about starting her job on Monday, but everything that was going on between them. Their relationship, their love…

"Please turn around honey." Bridget tentatively asked, giving Franky the space to do so.

"I don't feel like talking Gidge." Franky whined, but turned around and looked Bridget in the eyes anyway.

"Okay Franky, but please… Believe in yourself. You won't screw up, not your job and not us! I won't let you." Bridget ended, a small smile appearing on both their faces.

"Grrr… I used to be fucking good at dealing with my feelings." Franky said, hiding her face in the crook of Bridget's neck, feeling too exposed.

"I think you kind of now that's not really true Franky." Bridget started, placing a hand on Franky's cheek. "You used your anger to not deal with your feelings. You're doing so good and I'm so proud of you. But I also think you know that changing is not easy. Just one day at the day okay, maybe even one minute at the time if necessary. And I will be here every step of the way, you can trust me on that." The older woman put into words, kissing Franky on the forehead afterwards.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Franky smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Come here." Bridget lovingly spoke, opening her arms so Franky could press herself as close to Bridget as she wanted. "I love you, just the way you are." The psychologist whispered, kissing Franky just below her ear.

"Thank you… And sorry." The younger woman murmured.

"What for?" Bridget questioned, making direct eye-contact with her lover.

"For being so difficult and don't you say I'm not. I know I'm not a fucking easy person to deal with Gidge." Franky spoke determinedly.

"Maybe not, but your worth it." Bridget responded honestly.

"Thank you!"

"It's the truth honey."

Franky was no longer feeling strong enough to voice any more words, instead she snuggled even closer toward Bridget.

After a long hug, Bridget silently asked Franky to turn around so she could hug her tight from behind. Only a couple of minutes later, Franky's breathing evened out feeling safe in the arms of the woman she loves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Any comment is welcome!
> 
> Greetz!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> A little too late, but I hope all of you started the new year on a positive note! A happy new 2018!  
> Here is the first new chapter of the year and more are to come. I can't stick to a schedule, too much is happening in between. But I will keep posting new chapters, whenever I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters!

"Franky, you're here?!" Bridget shouted, when entering her home.

It had been two days since she last saw Franky. And although that was not that uncommon, seeing that Franky had still her own little place during her time on probation, the older woman missed her girlfriend. The last few weeks Franky had been working a lot, getting used to her new job and a new routine. During these days where they were unable to see each other, the couple texted a lot and called each night, catching up on each other's day.  
Bridget was so tremendous proud, Franky had come so far since being on parole. The younger woman had worked hard. Not only did she graduated as a lawyer, emotionally she had taken so many steps forward. Bridget was proud to say that they had a stable relationship, they loved each other deeply and they respected each other. The psychologist was aware of the crimes Franky had committed, but she also knows how caring, sweet and overall such a big softie the younger woman is. Franky had known a lot of pain, emotionally and physically as a child, during her youth and as a young adult. And Bridget had promised herself she would never intentionally hurt her!  
The psychologist could truly say that she was happy, so happy! Never, ever she had thought that she would fall in love with a prisoner, obviously an ex-prisoner now. But the older woman didn't regret anything, sure they had their hard times, when Franky got scared that she would screw everything up or when her past felt a little heavier than 'normal' or simply when they had an argument about the most random things, like who's turn it was to hang up the laundry. Although both women didn't live together, Franky tend to bring over a lot of her stuff and that meant double household work as well. But on nights like this, all Bridget longed for was being in Franky's arms. The feelings of her strong arms always made the psychologist feel safe.

Start of the flashback

Bridget thought back to a night a coupe of weeks ago, to that perfect night were Franky and she had made love for the first time. Loving each other until they fall asleep both content and feeling loved. They had shared some intimate moments while showering, and falling asleep cuddling and touching, slowly getting to know each other's bodies better.  
One Saturday night, Bridget had taken the initiative to cook for once. She had told Franky to dress up, even when they would just stay at home. After some delicious dinner, the women had taken things to the couch, slowly kissing.

"I love you Franky." Bridget whispered against Franky's lips, before catching the woman lips in a deep kiss once again.

"Love you too, spunkybum." Franky smiled. "I want you." The younger woman whispered against Bridget's neck, feeling her cheeks getting red. Franky knew that she was more than ready to be intimate with her lover, to make love to her Gidget. They had taken their time getting to know each other, inside and outside the bedroom, and Franky couldn't be more grateful for Bridget never ending patience. But right now, Franky wanted to feel her, everywhere. To lose themselves in each other! To love each other.

"Hmmm… I think we should take this to the bedroom then." Bridget put into words, her breath unsteady. She herself was more than ready to make love to Franky. The psychologist wasn't about to question Franky's actions, she could see the look of desire and love in the younger woman's eyes.

"Hmmm, sounds like a great plan." Franky murmured, standing up and taking Bridget with her, bring both arms around the woman's waist intending on keeping her close.

"Come on you woman." Bridget spoke, lightly kissing Franky's neck.

Slowly the couple made their way toward the bedroom, never losing contact with one another.

"I want this." Franky whispered, when they were lying in bed side by side, facing each other.

"Me too sweetheart." Bridget voiced, touching her forehead against Franky's, their legs intertwined. "I want to feel you." The older woman whispered, her breathing a little unsteady. Bridget wanted nothing more than being intimate with Franky at the moment.

Slowly Bridget draped herself on top of Franky, kissing the younger woman deeply. A deep moan passed Franky's lips, gently biting Bridget's lower lip before brushing their tongues together. Franky lovingly stroked Bridget's strong back, gently bringing her hands under the woman's blouse. The younger woman was in love with Bridget's soft skin, she may be older but she definitely didn't look her age. The psychologist was fit and took care of her body, something that showed off. Only when air became absolutely necessary, the women broke the kiss. Bridget rested her head in the crook of Franky's neck, breathing hard. Meanwhile Franky started to unbutton Bridget blouse, which was not an easy task with the woman resting fully on top of her. After a few minutes and some unsuccessful attempts Bridget came up, straddling Franky's waist so she could get rid of the blouse herself.

"I want to see you too, honey." Bridget spoke, tugging at the end of Franky's shirt. Franky made quick work shedding her shirt, immediately bringing both arms high around her lover's waist, tugging her closer against her body.

"You're so fucking beautiful Gidge." Franky voiced, once again kissing her lovingly. Gently Franky turned Bridget around, laying herself on top of her, one leg between hers.

"Oooh Franky…" Bridget moaned, getting some friction where she needed it but not quite enough. "More please."

"Hmmm." The younger woman murmured, playfully nipping Bridget's neck before going lower and kissing the skin above her left breast while gently squeezing the right one. At the same time Franky put some more pressure against Bridget's core, feeling herself getting more worked up each second passed. After a few more minutes, Franky laid herself next to Bridget, resting her head on the other woman's shoulder, one arm draped around Bridget's waist, one legs still between Bridget's.

Franky wanted to take her time, to really enjoy and be in the moment. Tentatively, she stroked Bridget's front. All the way going from her bell-bottom to the underside of Bridget's breast and back down again. In the end it was Bridget herself who opened the clap of her bra and lost the material somewhere on the ground. After some intense eye-contact, no words needed to communicate what they were feeing, Franky placed little kisses all along Bridget's neck, making her way down to her lover's breasts.

"Please." Bridget whispered, wanting nothing more than to feel Franky's lips on her breasts, her nipples, everywhere! Franky was doing some amazing things to her, not only with her lips but also by grinning her pelvis against hers. Franky could not deny her girlfriend's wish, wanting nothing more than taking the stiff nipple in her mouth. Gently Franky took Bridget's nipple between her lips, sucking it lightly. This action earned her a deep moan from Bridget, who waved her fingers through Franky's long hair, keeping her close.

Bridget herself was not about to not give pleasure to her lover. Gently she placed both hands on Franky's cheeks, urging her to look at her. "You're amazing Franky." The psychologist spoke, before pecking Franky on the lips. "Can I take of your bra?" The older woman asked, looking straight into eyes.

"Hmmm, you can." Franky murmured against Bridget's neck. Her hands were currently busy stroking Bridget's waist, going a little lower as well and caressing her backside.

Bridget smoothly opened Franky's bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders, before removing the garment completely. "I want to touch you as well, is that okay?" Bridget asked.

"Hmmm yea… Just not… You know." Franky put into words, wanting nothing more than to have Bridget's hands on her body, safe from the few areas that were of limits. The younger woman knew Bridget would understand, even if she could not put her thoughts and feelings into a proper sentence.

"I know, you're safe here, with me." Bridget spoke, tenderly kissing her lover's lips afterwards.

"I know, thank you." Franky spoke, in a soft voice, falling even deeper in love with the woman in her arms.

"Lay down on your back honey." Bridget spoke, gently switching positions, so she was hovering over Franky's body. Immediately the older woman crashed their lips together, needing Franky close. The older woman took her time mapping Franky's face with her lips, expanding her exploration by nipping Franky's neck, before kissing her collarbone. Bridget placed both hands on Franky's breast, squeezing them lightly. The older woman loved the firm feelings of Franky's breasts, they were bigger than hers. Not that that really mattered, she just loves them. Bridget couldn't wait any longer, while still keeping one hand around one breast, the woman kissed Franky's other breast. First just right above her nipple, before taking the nipple in her mouth and feeling it harden even further under her touch. Which if she was being honest turned her on big time.

Both women were breathing deeply, enjoying every little moment between them. It was Bridget who took things further. She knew the area on Franky's chest that was off limits but caressed her stomach until she reached the top of Franky's pants. The woman urged on by the other woman little moans, started stroking Franky over her pants. It had been a long time since Bridget had been this turned on. She got wet in the past of course, but what she was feeling right now was more than normal. She hoped, but guessed, by seeing Franky's reaction, that she was feeling the same.

"I want to see you, all of you Franky." Bridget murmured against the top of Franky's left breast, feeling her strong heartbeat under need her lips.

The last few days/ weeks the couple had shared more and more intimate moments, learning so many new things about each other. Franky absolutely loved Bridget's deeper voice, knowing now that it meant she was into the moment, feeling herself getting worked up. The younger woman knew her boxers were ruined right now, she was so turned on and more than ready to take things a little further.

"Hmmm, you too." Franky whispered. "Can I take of your pants?" The woman asked, her hand on top of Bridget pants.

"Hmmm, yes please." The psychologist responded, giving Franky the space to loosen the button. Bridget herself quickly wiggled herself out of her pants, seeing that Franky was doing the same. Bridget made herself comfortable, snuggling into Franky's side, resting her head over the younger woman's left breast, one leg between her girlfriend's legs.

"I can feel…" Franky started, feeling where Bridget was resting against her thigh how wet she was, even through her panties.

"Oww… Sorry." The psychologist responded quickly, starting to remove her leg.

"No Gidge, it's fucking hot. Stay! You're beautiful." Franky voiced, placing one hand on Bridget's backside keeping her close.

"Hmmm okay." The older woman breathed, nipping Franky's neck lovingly. Bridget herself could see that Franky was wet as well, a wet patch visible on het boxers. Which did make her feel more excited. Unhurriedly Bridget resumed her actions, tracing Franky's breast and stomach with the tips of her fingers. Slowly she went lower and grazed Franky's boxers, applying some pressure where she thought Franky's clitoris was.

"Can I?" Bridget asked. The woman longed to touch Franky's intimately, without any barrier.

"Hmmm yea…" Franky moaned deeply, enjoying her lovers action.

Before doing anything more Bridget kissed Franky deeply, letting their tongues dance together. Both loved and graved this intimate act. "I love you." Bridget breathed, slowly dipping her fingers into Franky's boxers. The older woman was met with her girlfriend's wetness, a soft moan passing her lips.

"Oooh Franky." Bridget moaned, going a little lower, tracing the outer lips of Franky's vagina.

It was Franky who loosened her grip around Bridget's waist, needing to get rid of her underwear. "I want to…" Franky voiced, not able to complete her sentence, Bridget immediately helping her to remove her boxers. "You feel so fucking good." Franky moaned, taking one of Bridget's hand and placing it on her crotch again.

Bridget couldn't belief how wonderful she felt, she wanted to feel all of Franky. With one finger she catches some of Franky's wetness, spreading is over the younger woman's labia, finding her clitoris and applying pressure on it.

"Ooh Gidge." Franky groaned, wiggling her lower body, looking for more friction. The younger woman wanted to touch Bridget as well, needed her to feel just as good. After some fumbling, Franky graced the underside of Bridget panties, feeling the wetness resting there.

"Hmmm yes please." Bridget voiced deeply, opening her legs a little so Franky had more room. Gently Franky placed her fingers under Bridget's panties, immediately going for the area around her clitoris, no direct pressure just yet. Franky consider that maybe Bridget would not like that.

The only noises that could be heard were both women breathing deeply, giving each other pleasure. Somewhere along the way Bridget had lost her panties, bringing their bodies even closer together. Bridget had been the one to gently trace Franky's opening, before tentatively entering her with one finger. It had earned her a low moan from her lover, slowly bringing her finger in and out. Franky had returned the favor, savoring every little action. The couple kissed and touched each other tenderly. In the end, neither of them came, which was not the goal at all. They had taken a big step, sharing such an intimate moment. Franky knew she wanted more of this, it was all new to her, to the both of them. She knew sex, fucking another woman, trying to make her come as quickly as possible. And most of the time they returned to favor, just equally hard bringing her to her climax. And if Franky got lucky maybe there was even some mouth-play. But it never involved any real feeling, it was something primal, a need that she needed to fulfil.  
But this, her lovemaking with Bridget, was amazing. After some tender cuddling, caressing each other's warm bodies, the couple fell asleep. Both a lovely smile on their faces.

End of the flashback

After making herself some dinner and catching up on some reading Bridget decided to give Franky a call.

"Hey sweetheart." Bridget spoke, happy to hear her girlfriend. "How was your day?"

"Great, it's so great to learn so many new things." Franky started enthusiastically, before her voice turned a little quieter. "I miss you Gidge."

"I miss you too. Tomorrow is Friday, you want to come to my place after work?" Bridget put into words, missing Franky as well.

"Yes please." The younger woman breathed. "I want to fall asleep in your arms." Franky continued, voicing her thoughts aloud. Over the past few weeks, Franky had learned more and more that is was okay to put words aloud to her feelings and her thoughts. They had come far since Franky became a free woman. She had never, ever thought her life would look like this. She truly loves Bridget and she felt, maybe for the first time in her life, loved as well as safe.

"I love you."

"I love you too Franky." Bridget whispered, feelings exactly the same about the younger woman.

The couple talked a bit more about their day, whispering some more sweets words before ended the call. The promise had been made that Franky would spend the whole weekend at Bridget's place, cooking together, cuddling, making love… All the things both women looked forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear from you guys! All comments or requests are more than welcome! Thank you!
> 
> Love, I.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> New update! ENJOY! I want to thank all of you for sticking to this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

That Friday night the couple spend most of their time cuddling on the couch, telling each other about their week. Bridget was listening to Franky narrating enthusiastically about her work, everything she had learned and how much she looked forward to getting more responsibility, handling some cases on her own. The psychologist had this proud look on her face, which made Franky smile widely, kissing the older woman's lips lightly.

"I've fucking missed you Gidge." Franky whispered against the woman's lips.

"Hmmm, I've missed you too honey." Bridget expressed tenderly, nuzzling her nose against Franky's. "I love you."

"You too. Should I start dinner?" Franky lovingly responded, holding her girlfriend by the waist.

"Hmmm, we can order something? I want you to stay right here." The psychologist put into words, a soft smile on her face, getting even closer toward Franky's body.

"You smart woman." Franky smirked, leaning in to kiss Bridget who reciprocated immediately by deepening the kiss.

Slowly things started to get more heated between the women, kissing and touching whatever skin they could reach. "Can we take this to the bedroom?" Bridget voiced, nipping Franky's neck playfully.

"Yes please."

Once lying in bed, Bridget made quick work of Franky's shirt, loving the feeling of touching her lover's bare skin. Franky was currently lying on her back, looking up at Bridget. The older woman gently started to kiss Franky's cheeks, lips, going further down her neck, collarbone, the skin right above her breasts and finally lower. The older woman took her time, caressing and loving Franky's body. Bridget loves their lovemaking, it was always tender, both taken the time to bring the other pleasure and showing them, through their action, how much they love each other.  
The psychologist had been in a relationship with a couple of women in the past, both never had she reached that level of intimacy Franky and she had. Making love had never been more true and Bridget could not be more thankful to have met such an amazing partner. Sometimes it saddened her how other people still saw Franky as nothing more than a violent woman, someone who had been in prison because she deserved nothing better. But Franky so much more than that, she was tender, soft and lovingly. Bridget had never felt unsafe when being in the company of the younger woman. She knew that in the past Franky had hidden that caring side of her, instead being angry at anyone and everything all the time. It had taken a lot of time and courage to let go of that anger and face her real emotions. But Franky had done that, she was still doing that. She was still learning that it was okay to be vulnerable, to open up about her past and trust and love Bridget. It was a progress that in some ways both women went through, each adapting to the still relative new situation. That, as well as so many other things, made Bridget love their relationship so much.

But right now the only thing Bridget could think of was tasting her woman, making love to her, be as close to each other as physically possible. It was something she had longed for the whole week and she was about to make it as good for Franky as it could be.

"I want to taste you." Bridget spoke in a low voice, the arousal clearly audible. Going down on each other was something they/ she had done but couldn't get enough of it. It was such an intimate position for them both, to trust each other to let the other take care of them. To open yourself up in such a way that put you in a vulnerable position. Bridget got so turned on by the act, feeling with her tongue just how wet her lover was and how she could pleasure her with just the right pressure and strokes.

"Hmmm fuck, yes please!" Franky exclaimed, so ready for everything Bridget was willing to give her.

"Someone is a little excited." Bridget whispered, blowing on the skin of Franky's bellybutton. Time got lost on the women, enjoying they fairly newfound level of intimacy, making love till they both fell asleep, sated and loved.

The next morning Franky woke up first, her face nestled into Bridget's neck, breathing deeply. The younger woman enjoyed the change to look at Bridget without the woman's eyes on her. With the tips of her fingers Franky started to caress Bridget stomach and breasts lightly.

"Hmmm… That feels amazing sweetheart." Bridget voiced quietly, her voiced still hoarse with sleep, turning her head to look at Franky.

"Morning Gidge." Franky smiled, moving around a little so she could give her girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Hey." The psychologist voiced, hugging Franky tightly around the waist.

The women hugged each other for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep, simply enjoying little moments like this. They hadn't planned anything today, just going with the flow, seeing where the day would take them.

Slowly things started to get a little more intense, Bridget reciprocated by touching Franky's body. This wasn't about starting something sexual, is was showing each other their love. Bridget gently laid herself on top of Franky, kissing her deeply.

"I love you." Bridget whispered against Franky's lips. "I am happy you're here."

"Me too."

The older woman continued to kiss her girlfriend's body, to finally for the first time kissing the skin that was 'forbidden area', feeling the need to let Franky know that the scars didn't change anything. It didn't make Bridget love her girlfriend any less, in any way.  
It still shocks the older woman to see the evidence of the abuse Franky's mother had inflicted on her from close up. She noticed there were so many little red dots splashed around Franky's belly and chest, even if she tried to make them into something beautiful by intergrading them in a tattoo.

Franky's breathing was getting more laboured each second past. It was the first time that someone had looked and kissed her scars like that. Franky loved to be in control, which was something she did not feel at the moment.

"Please Bridget… Stop… Please." Franky pleaded, her voice wavering and her eyes filling with tears.

The calling of her full more, no nickname, made the older woman aware that Franky was reaching a limit. Bridget slowly kissed her way up to Franky's breasts, neck and lightly kissing the corner of her mouth. She hovered with her full body over Franky's, resting her weight on her elbows.

"I'm so sorry…" Bridget whispered against Franky's lips, some of her own tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Gidge, I just… Don't touch them please…" She whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay, while brushing away some of the wetness on Bridget's face.

"There are not your fault. It is not your fault." Bridget spoke calmly, directly looking into her lover's green eyes.

"Stop, just stop." Franky urged, trying to push Bridget's body of her. Which as a result made Bridget even more determined to get through her.

"Franky, look at me please?" Bridget voiced, placing a hand gently under Franky's chin, so the younger woman was looking into her eyes.

"I'm not angry anymore, I just don't want to remember…" Franky whispered.

"I know honey, I know."

"I can't talk about it…"

"You can Franky, you're strong enough." The psychologist encouraged tentatively.

"It won't change anything Gidge." Franky murmured, not willing to talk about her past.

"I think it will."

"It was nothing, I don't care." The younger woman interrupted, wanted to end this conversation and quickly.

"Yes you do care sweetheart, don't push it away. You're safe here." Bridget continued, knowing she was pushing the woman. Up until now Bridget had always respected the boundaries Franky had set up, giving her the chance to shy away from the heavy topics. Sure, they had talked a little about Franky's past and her time in prison, but never in any detail. But right know Bridget was about to push her girlfriend.

"Can you give me some space please? Just stay close please, but I need to sit up… I think." Franky whispered, her breathing still unsteady.

"Hmmm, sure sweetie." Bridget spoke lovingly, getting up herself and sitting up against the headboard. Franky copied her actions and brought her knees close to her chest, bringing both arms tightly around her legs. Bridget covered Franky's body with the blankets, knowing it made the woman feel safer.

"Thank you." The younger woman whispered.

Bridget saw Franky's body shaking, the emotions building up inside her. The psychologist gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's back, feeling, for just a couple of seconds, how the younger woman shied away from her touch.

"You're safe here honey. Take all the time you need."

The room stayed quiet for a long time, apart from Franky deep breathing, trying to get control over everything that was playing through her head and heart. All the feelings were so overwhelming. Franky knew she could trust Bridget, she just needed time to find the courage and the right words.

"It's my fault." Franky started, silently crying. "Everything…"

"Why do you think that Franky?" Bridget asked tentatively, giving the other woman the chance to explain herself.

"Because I'm fucked up, always been, always will be." The younger woman responded honestly, staring blankly in front of her.

"You're not fucked up Franky." Bridget voiced strongly, hating to hear how Franky still feels about herself. She's not fucked up! She had not known a good childhood and it made her so stupid things, but she was not a bad person, Bridget thought. "You're not fucked up honey." The psychologist repeated, tentatively placing her hand on Franky's cheek, asking her to look at her.

The young woman refused to look at Bridget, hating how she was feeling. She didn't want Bridget's pity, kind words or whatever, she just wanted everything to stop. To stop feeling the pain from the past, to stop feeling like a burden. She loves Bridget, god she does, but moments like this when the past was too close she didn't feel like she deserved her.

"It doesn't matter, just leave it be." Franky expressed, burying her face between her knees.

"Franky? Can you look at me?" Bridget implored, repeating the question when Franky gave no indication of hearing her. "Turn around honey."

"No Gidge." Franky said loudly, getting up from where she was sitting on the bed and left the room, on her way picking up a shirt and panties from the floor.

Bridget knew she had hit a nerve, a serious one, and guessed the best thing to do was give Franky some time alone. As a psychologist Bridget had seen what trauma could do to people, how it could screw them up, dig a hole so deep they never got out. Bridget knew Franky was strong, but she didn't need to carry her trauma alone. They needed to talk, really talk. It would be hard, but Franky could not just walk away anymore when it became too hard.  
Bridget would give Franky half an hour max, after that she would go looking for her girlfriend, guessing she would most likely found her outside in the garden. Early into their relationship Bridget had learned that when Franky got upset, she would look for a quiet place outside, calming herself down and thinking things over. The psychologist was surprised when ten minutes later Franky re-entered the bedroom, taking a seat next to Bridget.

"Sorry Gidge…" Franky spoke immediately, still avoiding eye-contact.

"You don't have to say sorry for having a difficult moment." Bridget started.

"No… I'm sorry because I've walked away and I am just sorry… I don't want you to be… I'm okay." Franky put into words, stopping a few times, but hoping it would end this conversation. But secretly the younger woman wanted to be pushed into talking, she was feeling on edge. Truthfully part of her was always feeling on edge, prepared for the bad to come. Because that's how it always had been, nothing good really happened to the woman. And then Bridget happened, and Franky was feeling happy, truly happy for maybe the first time in her life. But that feeling scares her to death. And in this moment, she was thinking that she didn't deserve Bridget, not at all.

"Franky?" Bridget spoke, once again placing a hand under Franky's chin, tilting her head up. "You can talk to me. I'm sorry if I pushed you. I know you don't want to be touched there, pointing with her finger toward Franky's stomach/chest, but you're not my client anymore. You're my girlfriend. I can't pretend that the scars I see on your body or the way the past must hurt you, don't touch me in any way. I love you and it may sound stupid, but you don't have to carry everything alone anymore. You can lean on me, I want to protect you. And not because I think you're not strong enough or because you need my help, but because I want to protect you and love you. I don't expect you to tell me everything, all that is on your terms, but when things are hard, you cannot walk away always. You're brave and you've proved that by coming back right now and apologize, which you don't need to do. What I'm trying to say is that we need to learn how to communicate about that part of our relationship, about how the past has hurt you. And I know we do, I know we've talked about it, but not these last months. I think right now, we're both just ignoring it somehow, 'pretending' that the past isn't there. And none of this is your fault, we've been building a relationship and you've graduated and started working and it had been hectic, but we can't ignore that part any longer." Bridget declared in a gently voice. While talking Franky had slowly placed her hand in Bridget's, letting her know that she was listening.

"I know you're right." The younger woman whispered after a quiet moment. Franky moved around on the bed, getting closer toward Bridget and dropped her head on the other woman's shoulder. "It's hard… I'm not angry anymore about what happened in the past, it just makes me sad I think. And I don't want to burden our relationship with that. I can deal with that on my own." She voiced, her breathing once again getting laboured. Franky was trying to control her emotions, which turned out to be harder than she envisioned.

"I don't want you to deal with it on your own. I know you can Franky, but…" Bridget spoke, her voice getting closed up by some deep emotions. The psychologist knew Franky had to the tools and skills now to deal with her past in a more healthy way. She was doing great, but Bridget had known women like Franky. Women who came from an unhealthy and unsafe home, who spent some time in prison, but got a second chance and took that chance with both hands. They had turned their lives around for the better, found a job, a lover, stability. But some of those women had, after time, found their way to alcohol, drugs, or another coping mechanism. These women had hoped that once they found that stability their past would not be so heavy anymore. But most of the time that was far from the reality, a lot of things reminded them of what they went through as a kid, a young adult… In some cases, unfortunately, some women ended their own life, tired of fighting. Tired of always needed to justify who they were… And that, that what's scaring Bridget. She is so in love with Franky, that just the thought of something like that happening to her, made Bridget sick to the stomach. "I want to be here for you, always." The psychologist ended, a lonely tear making her way down her cheek.

Hearing Bridget's uneven voice made Franky look up at her. She could see the love in her girlfriend's eyes, but also fear. With just a light touch of her lips Franky tenderly kissed the tear away, placing her forehead against Bridget's.

"I'm not going anywhere Gidge. I fucking love you." Franky breathed.

Franky knew Bridget thought that one day everything would become too much for her and that that idea scared her. She knew they needed to talk more about some heavy stuff, but it was something the younger woman was not used to, and it was so much easier to just ignore her past. She didn't want her past to shape her future!

"I know Franky. Please… Don't shut me out."

"I will try to talk more, okay?" Franky responded after a while.

"Hmmm."

Both women were hugging each other closely, almost too tight, needing to feel each other, breathing in the same air, their hearts beating together.

"I don't want to lose you." Bridget voiced, already feeling tired even when it was just morning.

"You won't. Lay down Gidge." The younger women spoke quietly.

While Bridget lay herself down on her side, Franky made quick work of the few clothes she had put on, tugging at the shirt Bridget had put on as well, asking her to remove the piece of clothing. Afterward Franky stretched out along Bridget's body, her chest tightly pressed against the older woman's back, her head nestled at the back of Bridget's neck, breading her in.

"We will talk, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Franky spoke softly, kissing Bridget's neck lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading my story! I would like to say a special thanks to everyone who left behind a comment, a lovely message… I love every one of them! THANK YOU! So every commend or request is more than welcome, always!
> 
> Love


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!  
> Finally a new chapter, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

"I cherished the moments when my mom was asleep." Franky voiced quietly, looking into her lover's eyes. Both women were resting on their sides, all snuggled together on Franky's twin bed.

Bridget had come over to Franky's place, something that didn't happen often, mostly because of practical reasons. It was great cuddling together like this, just simply enjoying the intimacy of it. But sleeping together in a twin bed, let alone make love, was far from ideal. Both women had done it plenty of times when they were younger, exploring their sexuality step by step.  
But for now, the small bed was perfect, simply enjoying a quiet moment mid Sunday. Franky had gone home the day before, a little before bedtime, explaining that she needed some time the next morning to look over some textbooks. She had a quite tricky case at work and some of the material the younger woman was not very familiar with. Bridget, of course, would like it better if they could spend the night together seeing they only spend three nights out of the week in the same bed. But she also understands Franky's eagerness to learn, to do good at her job. So as a surprise the psychologist turned up at Franky's place a little after 12pm. So here they lay, breathing in the same air, feeling the love.

"I could breathe then… I could think clearly. I liked that." Franky continued. "I was so scared most of the time and after a while I learned that it was better to be angry… To not feel scared anymore. Sometimes I can't remember a time when I was younger that I wasn't angry. It still feels strange sometimes, now, to not feel angry, to feel scared again." The young woman put into words, still stroking Bridget's waist tenderly.

"You're scared now?" Bridget asked tentatively, grabbing Franky's hand that was closest to her, seeing the far look in Franky's eyes.

"Not now, but sometimes..." Franky whispered, breaking eye-contact.

"Can you tell me when Franky?" The older woman spoke, moving her other hand to stroke Franky's cheek.

"Sometimes when I'm alone or when I get overwhelmed. I feel good most of the time Bridget, don't worry. I just want to be honest with you, that's why I'm telling you this."

"Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for opening up, I know it can't be easy." Bridget expressed honestly, bringing her face closer to Franky's, kissing her lips lightly. "I'm so sorry you had to get through all of that Franky."

"I'm okay now, I feel safe with you Gidge." Franky expressed, closing the distance between their bodies, tucking her head under Bridget's chin.

"You will always be safe here, always… I love you Franky." Bridget breathed, lovingly kissing the top of Franky's head, wrapping both arms tightly around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"You too." Franky murmured, her breath tickling Bridget's chest.

"You're coming home tonight? I've missed you yesterday." The psychologist asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I would like that a lot." Franky responded quickly, placing a kiss over Bridget's heart.

"Can you tell me a happy story of little Bridget?" The younger woman asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them.

"You want me to tell you a story?"

"Yes please?" Franky spoke, looking up at Bridget through her laches, her look open and honest.

"Okay honey, let me think." The older woman voiced, a little surprised by Franky's request, but more than happy to share a story. She also realized that it may be a way for Franky to forget a little about the memories she had shared just a moment ago.

"You know I love the beach and the sea, right? When I was little, my brother and I used to build these huge sandcastles, dad helping us. At one point we lived really close to the beach, so everyday we were free from school, we used to spend it there. We bonded a lot through playing in the sand." Bridget started, a lovely smile on her face. The woman still had a good relationship with both her parents and brother, although they didn't live near each other anymore. Franky know she calls them weekly, some skyping not uncommon for them. The psychologist loves the idea of one day, in the near future, to introduce her partner to her family. They knew some of Franky's past, and even when they were a little apprehended at first, they quickly realized Bridget hadn't been this happy in a really long time. So right now, they were totally okay with it and even had asked a few times when they could meet the younger woman. It was a conversation Bridget wanted to have with Franky, to ask how she was feeling and thinking about the idea of meeting her parents and brother.

The psychologist continued narrating the story, seeing a look in Franky's eyes she was not familiar with, thinking it reflected longing, which saddened Bridget. The woman held no illusion that Franky had truly ever known a close family and moments like that. Things may have been better when her father was still around, but she guessed it was far from ideal. Not a place any child should grow it in.

"I adore you sweetheart." Bridget whispered, before kissing Franky tentatively, letting her actions reflect her feelings.

"You're crazy." Franky breathed, feeling like somehow everything felt too close all of a sudden.

"Crazy about you, definitely." Bridget quick response was. She was indeed crazy in love with the woman lying in her arms. Her life was so much richer since meeting Franky, filling a gap that had been there for a long time. Both women were so different, but somehow they make it work perfectly, which is something Bridget had never experienced before. She had been in great relationships, even thinking she was loving the women she had a relationship with. But nothing could compare or compete this relationship.

"Me too. Thank you for fucking keeping up with me and all my shit." Franky voiced, knowing being in a relationship with her is not an easy thing.

"You know you don't have to thank me for that Franky. Yes, we will definitely face some issues, but we will face them together, right? And I will keep telling you that you're worth it, until you start to believe me." Bridget expressed slowly, knowing that Franky needed to hear the words.

"Yea…" The younger women murmured, not feeling comfortable. "That makes me afraid." Franky whispered, avoiding Bridget's eyes.

"What exactly makes you afraid sweetheart?" Bridget questioned, hoping Franky would explain further.

"That it would get all too much for you. I do know I'm asking a lot of you."

"And yet you're not Franky. We started this relationship both wanting it, and not even for a minute have I regret that choice. I love every little part of you and I will continue to love all these little pieces. They make you you and I would not want you to change that. And you're not asking too much, we're both still learning that it is okay to rely on each other. We're both independent women and I love that about us, but we're also learning that it's okay to show one another are true feelings and not shy away from them. And we're still learning, or at least I'm still learning, to fully grasp all of that. I lean just as much on you as you do on me. But I also think that is it okay that one of use needs a little more tender love and caring from time to time, it isn't something that needs to be 50-50 all the time, okay?" Bridget put into words, needing to say all of that aloud.

"I fucking love that you're so great with words." Franky expressed, a tender expression on her face. "And you're right, I know that… Sometimes." The younger woman smiled, before closing the gap between there bodies and hugging Bridget tightly.

Later that same day the two of them were cooking together, enjoying their evening. It didn't happen very often that both women were able or took the time to prepare a meal together. It still amazes the psychologist how skilled Franky is when it comes to cooking, one of her many talents. She could simply watch Franky doing her thing in the kitchen, the ease in which she moves around the place was mesmerizing. A tender smile was etched on Bridget's lips, kissing Franky on the cheek before continuing with her task.

"Thank you for sharing your feelings with me earlier." Bridget spoke casually, knowing it may be the best to just drop it.

"That what we talked about, no? To be more open about that?" Franky responded, a little surprised. It was a good thing, right?

"I know, but I just want you to know that I appreciate it." The older woman voiced, leaving behind what she was doing and making her way toward Franky. She placed both arms around Franky's waist, standing behind her and dropped her head against the younger woman's shoulder.

"I care about you." Bridget whispered.

"I care about you too, so fucking much." Franky whispered, squeezing one of Bridget's hands lightly. The younger woman rested her bodyweight partly against Bridget, silently letting her know she felt grateful, and so thankful.

"Gidge?" Franky started after a moment of comfortable silence, turning around so she was facing Bridget. "Can I ask you about your opinion on something?"

"Hmmm, sure."

"What do you think about me visiting a psychologist for some time? I mean don't get me wrong, I trust you but… I don't want to bother you with everything. And it may sound like a fucking ridiculous idea coming from me. But I've been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now and even when I had this thing for you from the beginning and that may have been why I opened up toward you, despite me endlessly pushing you buttons and avoiding the situation. It was also the first time I could really be honest about what I was thinking and feeling. For me it was the start of slowly letting go of all that anger that was inside me and make amendments about a lot of things that I've fucked up. You know… I guess I'm trying to say that speaking to someone, a professional about my past is maybe not such a stupid idea. And I know you're a psychologist, a damn good one if you ask me, but I don't want our relationship to be always about me and my shitty past." Franky expressed, an unsure expression on her face.

Seeing a therapist is something that had been on Franky's mind for some time now and she wanted Bridget's opinion on the matter. Because it would matter what she thought about it, she didn't want Bridget to feel like she was not feeling safe in their relationship and that she couldn't express what she was feeling or thinking. It was far from that, she wanted to come home everyday and be able to talk about her feelings. That was something that did not come naturally for the younger woman. And although Bridget had been a big help on that department, it was something Franky felt she needed a bit more skills for, work on a bit more. But she also hoped that her past would not feel as heavy as it did sometimes, that she could simply enjoy every moment she spend in Bridget's company.

"Take a breath honey." Bridget voiced tenderly, placing a hand on Franky's chest, the other resting on her lover's waist.

"You do want you feel you need to do Franky. If you feel that talking to a therapist will help you, then you need to go for it. I don't feel like it's a sign that you don't trust me. On the contrary, I think it just shows me once again how invested and how much you care about our relationship. And I love you because of that. But I do want you to know that I'm here. Always! If you feel the need to just talk, then you can or if you need a hug or ten hugs. I'm all in! But even if you don't feel like talking, that's okay too, as long as we're being honest. And I do think it sounds like a good idea to see a therapist sweetheart, I don't want your past to always hurt you. So, you do what you feel you need to do, okay? And I will be here supporting you whatever you decide." The older woman continued, knowing it was important that Franky knew her feelings and thoughts about the subject. She was feeling so proud for Franky reaching out and voicing her needs. She would never hold that against her, ever!

"Okay…" Franky responded quietly, resting her head against Bridget's temple. "Thank you."

"Come here." Bridget spoke, feeling how Franky's body was trembling, tears forming in her eyes. Bridget embraced Franky in a tight hug, a deep breath escaping Franky's mouth, making Bridget's skin tingle.

"I love you." Franky murmured, her face hidden against Bridget's neck.

"I love you too Franky, so so much." Bridget exclaimed, stroking her girlfriend's back.

"I can smell the food starting to burn." Franky whispered, a small smile forming on her face.

"I don't care."

"But I do." Franky stated, looking up into Bridget's eyes before catching her lips in a small kiss. "Back to the cooking it is." The younger woman voiced, stepping out of Bridget's arms and making her way toward the stove, leaving behind a slightly confused Bridget. Franky could get all sentimental and open one minute and close herself of the next, pretending the moment didn't happen. It was something the psychologist could label as some kind of defense mechanism, knowing it was still hard for her girlfriend to talk about her feelings without deflecting them or make fun of them.

"Good talk babe." Bridget said, making her way next to Franky, giving her a playful but honest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review are always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters!

Over the last three weeks Franky and Bridget had talked a bit more about Franky seeing a therapist. The younger woman had asked for her girlfriend's advice on who she should contact. Franky herself had looked up some names of therapists she might like, and she hoped that with some advice from Bridget she could get an appointment in the near future with someone she hopefully liked (in a professional kind of way). Bridget had been so supportive, giving Franky the space she needed. But, at the same time, giving her the opportunity to talk whenever she felt the need. Franky knew seeing a therapist would not magically solve all her problems and 'sad' feelings. It wouldn't erase her past, but she guessed it could make her feel better. She wanted to be the best version of herself, someone that truly deserves Bridget's love. They have a good, heck they have great relationship, but her past weighted too heavy on what they have sometimes. Franky didn't want her past or something stupid she might do in the future to come in between that. Bridget didn't deserve that!  
On top of all that, Franky was nearing the end of her parole. She couldn't belief it had almost been a whole year since she left prison. She still had a little less than two months to go, but if she kept doing what she was doing, keeping up at work and doing a good job, loving Bridget (which was easy, most of the time), she hoped she would be fine. Being of parole was something the younger woman dreams about a lot. Franky feels like a free woman, but at the same time she still feels like she needs to prove herself all the time. Every step she took, she needed to think through carefully, making sure she was not breaching her parole. Franky also knew that Bridget's present and love had been a tremendous help. The last ten months and even back in prison, Franky could feel Bridget's support. That, having a support system, made Franky believe that's why to some extent she had done nothing stupid or nothing too stupid at least.

"Gidge, you're coming? Dinner is ready." Franky shouted, putting a stop on the endless thoughts going through her mind. After Bridget had come home, she stated she needed a shower immediately and some downtime. Franky kind of understood that, being surrounded by prisoners was not an easy thing.

"Thank for making us dinner sweetheart." Bridget spoke, walking toward Franky. The younger woman was already putting food on their plates, looking up at Bridget when she spoke.

"No problem, you're okay spunky?" Franky asked, enveloping Bridget in a strong hug, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'm fine Franky, it was just a long day at work. It was crazy." Bridget responded, nuzzling her head against Franky's neck.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. You're just what I needed." Bridget breathed, before lightly pecking her lover's lips.

"Sap." Franky smiled. "Our food in getting cold babe."

"Hmmm." Bridget murmured, taking her seat at the table.

"This is so good Franky." Bridget spoke, always enjoying all of Franky's cooking. The woman really did have lots of talents, cooking being one of them.

"Thanks."

"Gidge, I think I have found a therapist. We spoke at the phone and I have an appointment for next week." Franky spoke in a low voice, wanting to be honest about it.

"That's great honey. I hope you know how proud I am." Bridget expressed, grabbing Franky's hand on the table.

"I do, I think." Franky whispered, looking down at their hands.

"I love you." Bridget told her. Every time she says these words to Franky, she hopes the younger women feels them just as strongly as she does.

"I fucking love you too Gidge." Franky expressed, standing up and starting the clean the table.

"Let me sweetheart, you did all the cooking. I will take care of this." Bridget declared, kissing Franky on the cheek before taking the empty plates from her. "Go do something relaxing." The psychologist told her.

"But I want you." Franky whined, giving Bridget one of her pouty looks. The younger woman didn't mean it like in a sexual kind of way, although the sex with Bridget was the best sex of her life, to be honest. But she also, maybe even more, loves spending time with Bridget, simply being in each other's company. For her that was something that always made her feel relaxed.

"You can have me later." Bridget smirked, although she knew Franky wasn't lurking toward some sexy-time together. Bridget made her way, once again, toward the younger woman, placing her hands around her waist.

"You're unbelievable. I was not angling for sex, you woman. But you already know that…" Franky put into words, her voice light and carefree. She could see the smile forming on Bridget face, knowing she was fooling with her.

"I know, just messing with you. But I do like the sound of it, maybe?" Bridget continued with the flirting, loving how she could ruffle up Franky like this. Franky was such a strong woman, feeling proud of her sexuality and not shying away from showing what she was feeling. Bridget knew, for the full 100% that Franky would never, ever force something on her. Franky loves having sex, it makes her feel powerful, but she would never cross any boundaries. And even so, it wasn't about fucking each other senseless or reaching that high. When it was them, no layers between their bodies, they weren't just having sex. It was passionate, loving, deep and sometimes so overwhelming. Bridget loves that feeling, that connection, it was something that made her feel loved, happy. A warmth deep inside her that she didn't knew she needed, before meeting Franky.

"Yea maybe, you crazy woman. But right now, I need a fucking cold shower." Franky responded, her voice a little more high-pitch than normal. "And these dishes are not gonna wash themselves."

"Who's the tease now." Bridget smiled.

"You started this babe." Franky smirked, making her way toward the bathroom, a little more sway in her steps.

"Oh, I'm planning on finishing it too."

"I hope so." Franky said, a big smile plastered on her face. Not in a million years had Franky ever dreamed about this, about where she was in life and with who. And she loves every second of it.

In the end Bridget, of course, held up to her end of the promise. Cherishing every part of Franky's perfect body, leaving them both fulfilled and satisfied. But most of all tired and sweaty, which made them laugh. Because yes making love is amazing, but it leaves you also kind of dirty, in an absolutely good way. After taking a quick shower together, the couple ended up watching a movie in bed, before drifting in a deep sleep.

A couple of days later…

Bridget knew Franky had her first appointment with her therapist today. Franky would meet up with her immediately after finishing work. The older woman had made a quick call to Franky, telling her how proud she was and that she would do great. She just needed to be herself and be honest. The psychologist realized that Franky seeing a therapist and her talking about her past and the feelings that came with it, may put some 'pressure' on their relationship. Pressure may not necessary be a bad thing. Although Franky had let lose of most of her anger, she still is a hardheaded and strong-willed person, shying away from her real feelings a lot. Bridget had seen that side of Franky, mostly when she was still in prison. But since the start of their relationship, Franky had needed some time on her own to deal with her feelings from time to time, telling her lover she didn't want to get angry at her or screwing anything up. So, putting some distance, even if it was for a couple of nights, was Franky's way of dealing with her own stuff. So that being said, Franky had told Bridget the night before that she would spend the night at her own place (it was a day Franky would normally spend on her own, seeing it was Tuesday). The younger woman had voiced that she might need the space, to work through some of her emotions, before being able to disclose them. But Franky had told she would call in the evening. Bridget hoped Franky would feel like the therapist was a good fit for her, like they could build a relationship of trust and that Franky could finally catch a real break. Something that she deserves so much!

"Hey honey." Bridget started, trying to gauge Franky's mood.

"Hey." Franky spoke in a quiet voice.

"Can I ask you how it went?" The older woman asked tentatively, not about to push Franky.

"I went okay, I think. The therapist seems likes someone who really listen. But you know it was just the first conversation, so I will see I guess." Franky put into words, trying to be honest with Bridget.

"Hmmm, that's good Franky. So, you have a second appointment?"

"Yes, I do. It's still fucking weird to talk to a stranger about your life. It's kind of easy, but so strange and conflicting all in once." Franky expressed, laying down on her bed, finally feeling like she could relax a little.

"I get that, I mean from…"

"Being a freaking great and perfect psychologist yourself. Love you." Franky responded, smiling.

"Far from perfect but thank you sweetheart. I love you too and I miss you…" The older woman said honestly. Bridget know that it's a breach of parole for Franky to not life in her own place. They were already bending the lines a little by Bridget allowing her girlfriend to spend some nights at her place. But Bridget knew that it was safe, they were okay. But that didn't take away that the older woman misses her girlfriend on the nights they spend apart.

"I know, I miss you too Gidge. Can we go to the beach on Saturday, get our feeds wet, enjoy the weather, maybe getting some ice cream afterward?" Franky asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sounds really good. Not to spoil the mood but we still need to be careful about being seen in public." Bridget voice tentatively, not wanting to hurt Franky's feelings.

"I know. Still a couple more weeks, which is crazy."

"You're doing so well honey, time will fly." The older woman said, her voice hopeful.

"Yea I hope."

"You're nervous about it?" Bridget asked.

"A bit I guess."

"That's okay."

"Hmmm…"

"Tired?" The older woman asked, hearing it in Franky's voice.

"Yup. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Try to get some sleep Franky. We will talk tomorrow, okay." Bridget said.

"Yes please. Goodnight Gidge." Franky responded. Bridget could hear the tiredness in Franky's voice. She thought that talking, although it had been a first meeting, just getting to know each other a little, must had taken a lot from Franky. The younger woman was not an open woman, talking through ever thought or feeling she was experiencing was still a new thing. She had learned that it was safe to talk to her, but still it was a work in progress. Something that Bridget wasn't gonna held against her. On the contrary, she was feeling extremely proud of her girlfriend!

The next morning…

"Fuck…" Franky moaned, her breathed hard and unsteady. The woman had woken up, her sleep disturbed by a bad memory. Even when she couldn't exactly remember what she had been dreaming about, the angsty feeling was still very present. Talking about yourself really sucks, Franky thought.  
It was only a little after 5pm, too early to get up, but getting any more sleep was probably not going to happen either. Franky could feel her heart racing, failing to get a grip on the raging emotions inside her.

"This is pathetic." Franky spoke aloud, getting up and making her way toward the bathroom anyway.

Franky took an extra-long shower, hoping to get rid of that bad feeling. After getting dressed, an hour had already passed, making Franky contemplate if it may not be too early to give Bridget a call. She hoped, although even to her it sounded petty, that hearing her girlfriend's voice would settle her feelings a bit. She needed her focus for work, even when she felt it was unfair to disturb Bridget with her stuff once again. But in the end the thought that she would hear Bridget won.

"Bridget." Franky opened in a small voice.

"Hey honey." Bridget responded. She could hear the hesitation in Franky's voice, an indication that the younger woman was not feeling 100%. "You're okay?"

"Myea, not really. Bad dream. I'm fine, I just wanted to hear your voice, before you were of to work." Franky told her honestly, knowing that would get her the farthest and she was feeling too tired to fight her own feelings toward Bridget anyway.

"Ow sweetheart." Bridget started. She truly felt sorry for her girlfriend, guessing the appointment yesterday may have trigger some memories. The psychologist had seen Franky going through far too many bad dreams these last ten months. But she also knew Franky was an incredibly strong woman, so if she needed some sweets words before starting her day, Bridget could and would definitely do that!

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I can't even remember what it was about. Just a fucking stupid feeling that's all. You were already up right, I didn't wake you up?" Franky spoke. It was strange how that by just hearing Bridget's voice, she could feel better. This was way she decided to phone Bridget, even if it was a selfish act.

"No you didn't, I was already up. You want me to come by tonight? We can just have a quiet dinner together… And I kind of just want to see you." Bridget voiced, hoping Franky would agree. She knew the younger was fine, or as fine as she could be, but Bridget need to see it for herself. Even if they wouldn't spend the night together, seeing Franky for a couple of hour sounded great!

"I would like that, thank you Bridget." Franky breathed. "I should hang up, leaving you to do your things. Just text me when you're on your way here, okay?"

"Will do honey. Be safe and text or call me when you need to." Bridget said, hoping that she was able to at least make Franky feel a little better. She would make sure Franky was okay tonight.

Later that night, a little after 6pm, Bridget knocked on Franky's front door.

"Heya Gidge." Franky greeted, opening the door so Bridget could enter. The younger woman kissed Bridget on the lips once they were both seated on the couch.

"How was your day?" Franky asked, turning her body toward Bridget.

"I think I should ask you that question." Bridget spoke, turning the question back at Franky.

"I'm fine Gidge. It was just a moment of weakness this morning. Work took my mind of things. I'm good, promise." The younger woman expressed honestly, grabbing both of Bridget's hand in hers.

"Okay sweetheart, but you can talk. Always. And it not weak to have these feelings or to call me, never! I haven't met many women on probation who are achieving all the great things you're doing. You took the first step, a very brave step, to go see a therapist. It's not weak too feel like it's getting a bit too much, okay?" Bridget put into words, because Franky needed to hear these words. She was not weak or anything like that and she needed to know that!

"Thank you." Franky breathed out, resting her head on Bridget shoulder.

Bridget could feel the air leaving Franky's body. She lay a hand on Franky's neck, stroking the skin there, while at the same time turning her head a little so she could kiss her lover's temple a couple of times. The psychologist loves that they could sit like this and be them. That was something Bridget hoped would never change. She knew Franky would be alright, she just needed a little extra love. Even when Franky would never admit that out loud or even think that was something she needed or longed for. But Bridget would more than happily give Franky all the love she needed, she deserves that and so much more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I'm always repeating myself, but I do love all the reviews I get. Thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy your Sunday!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter, finally. As far as updating goes, I will post a new chapter around the end of May. After that I will be gone for a month, dealing with exams and all that… But be prepared for more chapters as of July. I hope you can understand that. Bur for now, enjoy!

"Gidge… This is too fucking hard." Franky cried, fluttering her hands in the air.

Franky had entered her home a couple of minutes ago, not even acknowledging Bridget's presents, feeling completely overwhelmed. Bridget knew that today she had an appointment with her therapist. Over the weeks Franky had slowly started to open up toward her therapist. Franky kept most of what went on inside that room hidden, only giving Bridget a brief update of how things went in general. And that was fine, Franky had the right to keep things private until she was ready to talk about it. But right now, the psychologist could see how upset her girlfriend was, guessing something in particular had happen.

"Can I come closer Franky?" Bridget asked in a steady but careful voice.

"Can I take a shower? I need…" Franky spoke, her voice high pitch and her breathing uneven.

"Yes of course, take all the time you need honey." The psychologist expressed, keeping her distance.

"Yea…"

Franky took a long time standing under the shower, trying to get a grip on the raging emotions inside her. Therapy had been heavy today. Over the weeks Franky had learned to trust her therapist, so slowly she started to talk more about what she went through. But with talking, the pain was even more present on the surface, leaving her open and vulnerable. Going to Bridget's place had been the only place Franky could think of that would possibly make her feel safe. But even so, the younger woman wasn't ready to initiate some physical contact or share what had happened during therapy. Franky hoped Bridget would understand… Only when the water cooled down, Franky tried to get herself together, exiting the shower and put on some fresh clothes. The woman wasn't living at Bridget's place, but even so Franky kept some clothes at her place. Not enough to let other people consider she was living here, but enough for when she needed a fresh pair.

"Hey." Franky whispered, making her way toward Bridget who was standing in the kitchen.

"Hey." Bridget spoke, turning around so she could look at Franky. The woman looked a little better, but the psychologist could see the offset and haunted look in her lover's eyes.

"I'm okay Gidge, sorry for barging in like this." Franky voiced, slowly closing the distance between them.

"You don't look okay sweetheart." Bridget spoke, tentatively placing a hand on Franky's cheek. Bridget could feel Franky leaning into the touch, her eyes filling with tears.

"I've talk a bit about my childhood and the end of my parole nearing during therapy. I think it was a bit too much, but I'm feeling better now. I was feeling so fucking upset." Franky put into words, bringing her arms around Bridget's waist, knowing it was safe to express her feelings.

"Hmmm, I could see that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now… Sorry Gidge, I know that's not fair. You've been with me all this time, but it's so hard to think back to that period in my life and I hate to talk about it." Franky said in a small voice, resting her forehead against Bridget's.

"You don't need to apologize… At one point in the future I think we will need to talk about it, but you take all the time you need. I think I'm right when I say that you seeing a therapist helps, even when it is hard right now?"

"Yes it is, I think. And you're right, it's fucking exhausting to talk about myself the whole time and to process everything afterward. But I do feel better after, so that's good I guess? Although today I kind of lost it a little…" Franky voiced in a quiet and small voice.

"But you didn't do anything stupid! You came here, you're safe here. And it's more than okay to be upset or to feel like you can't control the way you're feeling. You did the right thing, honey." Bridget responded, nuzzling her nose against Franky's in the hope that the younger woman would look her in the eyes.

"Thank you." Franky breathed, letting herself be enveloped in the embrace Bridget was offering.

"I love you Franky, you can always come here, this is your home too."

"Hmmm." The younger woman hummed, feeling tired even when it would be too early to go to bed already.

"Is there something I can do?" Bridget asked, her voice tender and full of love.

"Can we lay down for a little bit? I won't sleep over, but just being close together for a little while." Franky spoke, her voice uncertain. Today was a day Franky normally spend at her own place. So Bridget had already eaten dinner and was in the process of cleaning the last few dishes when Franky stormed in. The psychologist thought that most likely Franky hadn't even took the time to eat something.

"We can cuddle Franky, of course we can. And you can stay over, I would prefer if you did to be honest. I know you're still upset honey." Bridget started, looking directly into Franky's eyes before placing a small kiss on her lips. "You want to eat first?"

"No, I'm not hungry and I don't think I can hold anything down at the moment."

"Okay, come with me." Bridget spoke, taking Franky's hand in hers and leading them toward the bedroom. The older woman realized that Franky most likely was thinking about cuddling on the couch for a while, but Bridget longed for the comfort of her bed. She could hold Franky in her arms way better with the more room the bed provided.

It was Bridget who took the lead. She asked Franky to take of her pants, leaving her in just her comfortable shirt. All the while, Bridget herself made quick work of shedding her own works cloths and changing into her pajama. They could brush their teeth and clean their faces later. Once in bed, Bridget guided Franky's body, making the younger woman cuddle into her side, her head resting on her chest. Her own was tightly wrapped around Franky's waist.

"Thank you for loving me Gidge, even when I fuck up a lot of times." Franky whispered, her own hand resting on Bridget stomach, near her hip.

"You didn't fuck up honey. You handled it just right. Therapy will be hard, you now that. But you're doing it, you're so strong for doing that." Bridget voiced.

"I don't feel strong."

"Maybe not now, but you will. I know you will."

"Myea… Whatever." Franky murmured, feeling too exhausted to think about it any further.

Both women stayed silent for a long time, simply sharing some tender touches.

"What do you want to do next week?" Bridget asked in a soft voice. In less than a week, six days to be exact, Franky would no longer be on parole. One year had flown by so quickly and Franky had done an amazing job. She had done so many things just a few ex-prisoners could bring to a good end. They had gone through some hard patches as a couple as well, but in the end it had only made their relationship stronger. Bridget knew the lease of Franky's place would soon come to an as well, but after today she thought bringing that up may not be a smart idea.

"Nothing special. I just want that paper in my hands. I want to be free, for real. Finally…" Franky put into words, her voice small.

"You will get that paper sweetheart. But we should celebrate, even if we do just something small. You deserve that, you've worked so hard for it Franky." Bridget breathed, kissing the top of Franky's head.

"Maybe, I will think about it. Just not now…"

"Okay." The older woman responded, knowing now was not the time to push Franky. Today had been enough for the younger woman, Bridget thought. "I understand if you need some time alone and I will respect that, but like I already said you can stay here tonight. But only if you want to."

"You're sure?" Franky asked, lifting up her head to look into Bridget's eyes. They had these rules of not sleeping together every night for a reason. Even when it was her last week on parole, she needed to respect those rules.

"I am Franky. I don't want you to be alone tonight. It may sound stupid, but I want to protect you or keep you safe. I know I can't control how you're feeling or how you're processing everything when you're sleeping. But the thought of letting you alone tonight doesn't feel good to me." Bridget put into words, stroking the back of Franky's spine.

"It's not stupid Gidge, it's actually kind of sweet. I would like to stay." Franky spoke in a quiet voice. The younger woman moved her body up a little so she was face to face with Bridget. "Thank you. I love you Bridget."

"I love you too honey, so so much. You're strong Franky. I can see that you're having a hard time, but you will get through this and you will come out of it even stronger. And you're not alone, okay?"

"I know… I couldn't have done all of this without you Gidge and don't say that not true, because it is. You fucking don't give up on me, that's new for me…" Franky responding, closing the distance between them and kissing her lover's lips tenderly.

"And I won't give up." Bridget whispered against Franky's lips, before kissing the woman again, letting the love between them speak for them. Afterward the psychologist wrapped her arms yet again around Franky, not willing to keep any distance between them if Franky was okay with that. As the minutes tickled by the woman could feel how slowly Franky nestled herself into the embrace. It may not be ideal, but if Franky fell asleep so would it be, at least she was safe in Bridget's arms.

A little before six am the next morning, Bridget woke up to an empty bed. The previous night, before actually falling asleep both women had taken care of brushing their teeth and all that. During that moment, the older woman had asked again if Franky wanted or needed to talk about what had happened. Although Bridget knew the answer would most likely be no, as it was the case, she felt the need to double check. Not because she wanted Franky to talk at that moment, she just wanted the younger woman to know that she could express her feelings if she was ready. The psychologist had envisioned that Franky would maybe be awaken during the night by some bad dreams, but was surprised when she hadn't woken up during the night or at least thought she did not. Maybe Franky's absence in bed had something to do with that…

"Hey." Bridget spoke in a soft voice, making her way toward the couch where Franky was seated. It pained the older woman to see her girlfriend like this. Franky was sitting down, her knees bended against her chest, arms tightly around them. At the same time, Bridget could see that Franky had cried or maybe, on a closer look, was still crying. The woman sat down next to Franky and when she saw that the younger woman wasn't pulling away, she gently placed one hand on top of Franky's knees. With the other hand she tentatively brushed away some of the tears that were wetting her lover's cheek.

"Sorry…" Franky whispered, her voice raw and hoarse from crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Franky. Can I hug you?" Bridget asked, knowing that sometimes Franky couldn't deal with touch after waking up from a nightmare.

"Later. I just need a minute or two."

"Take all the time you need. This is okay?" The psychologist voiced, asking if it was okay to stroke her knees the way she was doing.

"Myea…"

Both women stayed quiet for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Franky herself was trying to get rid of the feelings and thoughts the nightmare had caused her. The previous day she had opened up during therapy, so it didn't come as a surprise when she had relived some of these moments in her dreams. But even when she had been kind of prepared for it, they still had shaken her up big time. Franky was just glad not to be alone right now, even when she needed a little distance. She longed for the day when the past would stay in the past and when everyday she would wake up from pleasant dreams, hopefully in Bridget's arms. That sounded like the best thing ever!  
Franky was still afraid that one day it would be all too much for Bridget, because she knew for sure she was asking a lot from her girlfirend. Bridget had already expressed (in the past) that in a relationship things didn't always needed to be 50%/50%, it was more than okay to need a little bit more love from time to time. It was all about give and take, what the other person needed. But for most it was about respecting and loving each other.

"I am not going anywhere." Bridget voiced, seeing the uncertain look on Franky's face.

"I think I'm ready for your hug now…" Franky spoke in a quiet voice, briefly looking into Bridget's eyes.

"Come here honey." Bridget voiced, tentatively hugging Franky's body close to hers.

"Thanks… Sorry for waking you up…" Franky whispered, resting her head against Bridget's check. Her tears had finally stopped falling, but she drained getting up and going into work. She just wanted a day for herself or preferably a day together with Bridget. Life sucks sometimes, that Franky knew for sure. But with Bridget by her side, things didn't suck that much. Franky was still amazed how her life had changed so much in a little under a year. Next week she would be off parole and that was also thanks to her girlfriend. But yesterday and probably today sucked and would suck, but she could deal with that. She just needed Bridget's arms around her for a few minutes longer.

"You're gonna be fine honey, just take a few deep breaths." Bridget expressed, feeling how Franky's body was shaking a little.

"I'm okay, just need to get through today." The younger woman responded, telling Bridget the truth.

"And you will. We can have a quiet night at home tonight, if you want to. But Franky, it's okay too if you need some time alone." Bridget put into words, brushing back the hairs from Franky's face with the tips of her fingers.

"No, I want to be here. Can we shower together Gidge? I just want you close before we need to go to work and I kind of want to get rid of how I'm feeling." Franky asked, a little pout visible on her face.

Bridget knew, from being together for almost a year, that Franky admitting that she needed her close, in a more emotional kind of way, was something rare.

"Of course we can Franky." Bridget said, kissing Franky's cheek tenderly. "You want me to take the lead?" The woman asked, guessing that that may be the case. She could see that Franky was struggling, even when she was trying to hide it as best as she could.

"Yea." Franky breathed, grabbing Bridget's outstretched hand.

Together, the couple made their way toward the bathroom, taking their times showering. Franky preferred to wash her own body, feeling the need to physically get rid of the memories from the nightmare. Afterward, when they were eating breakfast, Bridget could see some color coming back in Franky's cheeks.

"I love you, I hope you now that." Franky uttered, between two bites. She was feeling better, although kind of tired of her short night. The young woman just wanted today to be over, already. But going to work and feeling like she was doing something good was important.

"I know that and I love you too. Tonight, we can order some food and have a quiet night in."

"Does that include cuddling?" Franky asked, a small smile on her lips.

"It can definitely include a lot of cuddling." Bridget stated, getting up from her chair at the table, having finished breakfast and kissed the top of Franky's head tenderly.

"Thanks." Franky whispered, looking up at Bridget, and bringing a hand around her lover's neck. "I want to kiss you." The younger woman voiced, coaxing Bridget's head closer to hers.

"Hmmm…" Bridget murmured, closing the distance between them, and kissing Franky's lips for a long time.

"I think we should get ready to go to work." Bridget breathed deeply against Franky's lips, feeling out of breath after their intense kissing.

"I think so too." Franky expressed, standing up as well and folding Bridget's body into her arms. "Just one more hug."

"You can call or text me whenever you need to Franky, it's nothing to be ashamed about okay?" Bridget spoke in a tender voice, placing one final kiss on Franky's cheek.

"Okay, sorry for last night and this morning."

"Don't be babe. Therapy is gonna be hard, but it will make you even stronger and I'm so proud of you for doing that." Bridget put into words, having said this more than once already. But she would repeat herself over and over again, if that's what Franky needed.

"You're amazing Gidge… But I really need to get going." Franky smiled. "I will see you tonight?"

"yups, love you."

"You too. See you." Franky answered, grabbing the stuff she needed for work before exiting the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that what I'm going to say may sound a little pathetic, but I'm getting less and less feedback on my story. It kind of feels like people are not that interested anymore. Know that you can always leave behind some feedback, good or bad, or any ideas! I would really love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> I'm back! Exams are over, thankfully. So with that a new chapter! Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

Exactly one year ago Franky was released from prison, one year of parole in prospect. And today, 365 days later she had that one paper in hands that was proof that she was free. As of today, Franky truly was a free woman. She could do everything she wanted, nothing illegal of course, and go wherever she wanted! No curfew anymore, not meeting up with her parole officer… But the best thing of all was the big smile and proud look Bridget had been giving her all day. The psychologist had taken a day of work, so she could accompany Franky toward the courtroom. The last few weeks Bridget had been looking into any legal backfire that she could face regarding dating Franky. But as it turns out, because they only started their relationship after Franky had been released, the couple didn't do anything wrong or illegal. So being there when Franky got that paper that she longed for, for such a long time and seeing her smile so broadly, was worth everything.

Later that day Bridget found herself under the comfortable weight of Franky's body, both naked, sated and breathing heavy.

"Congratulations honey." Bridget breathed against Franky's neck, a free laugh escaping her mouth. "You've done it, you're amazing."

"I love you." Franky put into words, her voice full of love for the woman under her.

"Hmmm, I love you too!" The older woman expressed, resting her forehead against Franky's pecking her lips tenderly in between words. "And I'm so incredibly proud of you, I want you to know that."

"I could see it all day, you couldn't fucking stop smiling Gidge." Franky smiled, feeling how Bridget was stroking the skin of her lower back with the tips of her fingers.

"Well I'm proud." Bridget responded, like it was the most obvious thing. The psychologist could see a shy smile forming on her lover's lips, softly kissing her rose cheeks.

Frank nestled herself into Bridget's side, feeling completely content and happy at the moment. It feels like her life was truly going in the right direction. She has a stable job, a healthy relationship with a woman she loves to dead, was working through her problems for maybe the first time in her life. Of course, Bridget had helped her taking these first steps of opening up toward a stranger was she was still in prison. But the younger woman realized that she kept so much hidden and that it would not be healthy in the long run. And as of today, she was of parole. Something that still and wouldn't feel real to her for probably quite some time. She still had work to do in therapy, but she believed that she was on the right way to be her true self.

"Thank you for being here today, for everything Gidge. I don't think you really know what you've done for me." The younger woman put into words, feeling herself getting emotional.

"I will always be here for you Franky. Today was a big day for you, I didn't want to miss that. And you've done the hard work babe, don't forget that!" Bridget said in a steady voice, guiding Franky face toward her. She wanted the woman to see that she was meaning every single word she was speaking. "I love you Franky, even when things get hard or when we have a bad day. I'm in this babe."

"I'm in this too." Franky whispered in a small voice, her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here honey." Bridget voiced, tugging the other woman just a little closer into her body. The older woman could see that Franky was starting to feel a little overwhelmed, today had been a really big day.

"Can I stay here tonight?" The younger woman asked quietly. Today was Monday, so normally not a day that she would stay over. And although she was no longer on parole, the woman had no idea what this meant for their 'rules'. Would this mean she can stay over more days than up until now had been the case.

Yes, you can Franky. We should talk in more details how we want things to be, but not right now. You're good with that?"

"Yes, I am."

"You wanna go out for dinner later tonight?" The psychologist asked, tucking some lose hairs behind Franky's ear.

"Euhh… Can we stay in tonight? We can go out in the weekend maybe, we both have to work tomorrow. And to be honest today had been a lot, I don't really feel like going out."

"You're sure?"

"Yups, beside I'm too fucking comfortable at the moment." Franky expressed, nuzzling her head against the top of Bridget's breast.

"Can't argue with that." Bridget whispered. "I love you."

"Me too."

The couple stayed in bed for a long time, soaking up the love that way tangible between them. Only when Franky could hear her lover's stomach grumble, making her laugh, the couple untangled themselves. Franky opted to simply put on a long t-shirt and some boxers stating that she was too hot to more, before making her way toward the couch. The psychologist couldn't argue with Franky's logic, copying her lover's actions. On top of that is was really sexy to see Franky in nothing more than that, her long legs full on display.

"What are you up for?" Bridget asked, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I think there is still some soup in the fridge from yesterday, a well as some salad. I'm okay with that, if you are?"

"Sounds good to me." Bridget responded, snuggling into Franky's side.

"Come on spunkybum time to eat." Franky said in a soft voice, standing up and grabbing both Bridget's hands in hers. Together the couple made their way toward the kitchen, arms around each other's waist. They made quick work of dinner, working around each other in the kitchen with such an ease.

In the end of the night the women ended up in bed, engorged in yet another round of lovemaking, not getting enough of one another.

"I love you." Bridget breathed against the skin of Franky's stomach, slowly making her way up toward her lover's face. "I love making you cum with my mouth." The older woman continued, catching Franky's lips in a deep kiss, the younger woman tasting herself on Bridget's lips.

"Grrrr Gidge… I didn't know you were into this kind of talking. You're fucking gorgeous." Franky voiced, sucking on Bridget's pulse point.

"Oooh Franky… Don't stop." The older woman moaned, grinning her hips into Franky's.

"Not planning to." Franky expressed, twitching positions and resting her full bodyweight on top of Bridget's.

The rest of the week flew by, both women busy with work. On Saturday night Bridget took Franky to a really nice restaurant, telling her she deserved something special. The older woman had brought Franky a gift some while ago especially for her getting of parole, but Monday felt not like the moment to give it to her. That day had been emotional, in many ways, of course more for Franky than herself, and she didn't want to add up to that. But tonight felt like the moment to give Franky her surprise.

"Thank you for tonight, dinner was amazing." Franky said. The couple was walking back home, having enjoyed their night out. The younger woman kissed Bridget's temple, grabbing her hand in hers.

"Hmmm, it was. You're staying the night, right?" Bridget asked, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yea, no… I mean I want to Gidget. We should have that talk hé?" Franky put into words tentatively, squeezing Bridget's hand.

"Yes, we should." The psychologist responded, giving Franky a bright smile. The talk was not something bad, they needed to talk about how they wanted their relationship to progress. Both women knew what they wanted, they loved spending time together. Being apart, for sure during the night, was something they didn't like. But moving in together all at once… The older woman didn't know if that was the right step.

Once at her place, Bridget asked Franky to make herself comfortable on the couch, stating that she would be right back. Bridget quickly grabbed the envelope with Franky's gift in it, taken the seat next to the younger woman.

"This is for you." Bridget started, handing the envelope to Franky. "You deserve something special. You've grown so much this past year. You've done an amazing job sweetheart. I know you've had some ups and downs, but you've done it. You've taken control over your life and you've achieved so much. I just wanted to say how proud I am, and this is just… Because you deserve it!" The older woman expressed, her eyes glazy.

"Gidge, you don't have to give me anything. I thought tonight was to celebrate the end of my parole." Franky put into words, hope and uncertainty both reflecting in her eyes.

"And it was… This, you just deserve it. Open it babe." Bridget voiced, placing a hand on Franky's tight.

With one last look at Bridget, Franky opened the envelope her eyes getting wide. "Bridget?! This is way too much." Franky whispered, her eyes filling with tears as well. "You can't."

"Yes, I can. I want us to on a holiday. You're not bound to any curfew and to be honest I want you all for myself for a whole week. No work or whatever disturbing us."

"But Sydney, that like what a nine hours drive. I've never been anywhere that far. It's expensive Gidge. Looking at the coupons in the envelope." Franky tried to articulate, still not fully grasping the gift her girlfriend had given her.

"I can effort it Franky, please let me give this to you, to us."

"This is a lot to take in." Franky breathed out. "I mean this is amazing Gidge, I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by saying yes." Bridget smiled, kissing the corner of Franky's mouth, as well as brushing away a lonely tear that had fallen on the younger woman's cheek.

"You really are crazy." Franky smirked, her eyes giving away how thankful she was. "I love this, thank you." The younger woman continued, tugging Bridget closer and hugging her tightly. "Does that mean I'm gonna meet your family?"

"That can be an option but not an obligation at all. They would love to meet you, you know that. But this would be our vacation, our first real vacation and I want it to be stress-free." Bridget expressed, looking into her lover's eyes.

"I think I would like to meet them, I mean I'm gonna be fucking nervous. But they're your family and I guess it's important."

"Only if you're sure sweetheart."

"I am babe! There's no date on these tickets…"

"I didn't know what's the best time for you to take some time of work, that's way."

"You're brilliant." Franky responded. "And I really want to thank you properly." The younger woman whispered, nipping the other woman's ear. "Come to bed with me."

"Always." Bridget whispered.

The next morning Franky woke up first, Bridget lying completely on top of her still sleeping. "I love you so so much." The younger woman whispered.

"Love you too." Bridget expressed, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey sweetheart, I didn't know you were awake."

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you for last night."

"I should be the one thanking you, you did all the work." Bridget murmured, kissing Franky's breast.

"But I enjoyed it." Franky smirked.

"Me too. But I think I should return the favor."

"Whatever you want, I'm right here." Franky smiled, loving this morning already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for sticking with this story.
> 
> Greets.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> Back with a new chapter, enjoy! Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

"Gidget, come here babe." Franky spoke in a loud voice. The younger woman was currently sitting on Bridget's bed, the tickets that had been her girlfriend's gift last week al spread out on the bed, her laptop in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Bridget asked, entering her bedroom.

"Nothing's wrong. Do you have a moment?" Franky asked.

"I do, what's going on?" The psychologist voiced, taking a seat next to Franky.

"I need your opinion and we should discuss some things?" Franky put into words, kissing Bridget's cheek tenderly afterward, letting her know that nothing bad was going on.

"That sounds ominous." The older woman said, but not really worried. She could see the light look in Franky's eyes, no negative emotions coming from the woman.

"It's not. Gidge, what's Wentworth's policy for asking some days of? Do you need to do that at the start of the year or can you…? I don't know take some days off whenever you please?" Franky asked.

"I can plan my vacation whenever I want. But if possible, I like to give a hands up. Just so Vera and the women know when I'm not there in advance."

"Okay that's great. Next question?" Franky said, smiling. "Can we be in Sydney to celebrate our first year as a couple?"

"I like that idea. I didn't know you wanted to celebrate that." Bridget responded.

"I love you Gidge and I'm free. I never knew I wanted or longed for all this, waving her hands around the her, but now I don't want to image my life without you in it. I want to celebrate our first year together. It's not been easy, but we made it. And honestly going to Sydney, having you all to myself and celebrate our relationship, that sounds so fucking good to me. But only if you want that. We can go another time too." The younger woman expressed, giving Bridget her most open and honest look.

"What have you done with the woman I first met? I love your honestly sweetheart and I would absolutely love to go to Sydney to celebrate not only our relationship but the end of your parole as well." Bridget declared, moving closer toward Franky so she could kiss her woman properly.

"Hmmm." Franky murmured. "Not that I don't like this, referring to their kissing, but I have another question or more like something we should talk about." The woman spoke in a light voice, hearing Bridget laughing.

"Shoot." The older woman said, pecking Franky's lips one last time.

"What are the rules Gidge?"

"Which rules honey?" Bridget questioned, hearing the slight nervousness in Franky's voice, despite her open posture.

"Of us spending the night together?"

"Hmmm we should talk about that indeed. But it's nothing bad Franky." The psychologist voiced, placing her hand on top of Franky's. "I like having you here during the evenings and at night. But I also feel that we need to take the time we need before we fully move in together."

"Yea…" Franky said, lacking more words at the moment.

"What do you think about it Franky, you can tell me." Bridget asked, looking into Franky's eyes.

"I do feel the same. I love being here with you, but yea… We should take our time. I can prolong the contract of my studio per month and I would do that until we kind of find what works for us." Franky spoke honestly, having thought about their living situation for more than once.

"Sounds great babe. How about we spend like maybe every other day together during the week and them the whole weekend?" Bridget suggested.

"So like Tuesdays, Thursdays and then the weekend? Or Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and the weekend?" Franky questioned, needing to know what Bridget's opinion was.

"I don't now maybe we can start with the four days first and if we feel comfortable with that going further. It doesn't have to be so specific as well. You're free Franky and I want you here. Maybe on some days we could just spend some time together without staying the night and other days you can sleep here as well." Bridget started, getting the impression that her answer was important.

"It's all about what we feel that is good. Before, when you were still on parole you were not allowed to live anywhere but your studio. This is not the case anymore Franky. I know that I'm right when I say we are both in this and that are relationship is serious. We should maybe not move in together in just one day, but slowly we can figure out where we want to go with us. And that at whatever peace we are comfortable with. So, no more rules." Bridget expressed, expressing what she was thinking and feeling about the matter.

"Yea you're right Gidge. So, when we both feel like it, I can spend as many nights here as I want here?" Franky voiced, still a slight apprehensiveness audible in her voice.

"Yes, you can sweetheart. We're not doing anything wrong." The older woman responded, closing the distance between them and kissing Franky softly on the lips.

"We're good babe?" Bridget asked.

"Hmmm yes. I just needed it to be clear." Franky said, kissing Bridget again, more urgently and deeper this time.

"Can we go to the beach?" Franky asked, a lightness reflecting in her eyes. Something that was always present when she thought or was near the ocean. So, how could Bridget deny her lover's request.

"Can I have another half hour, then I'm am done for this weekend." Bridget said. Normally her weekends were free of any work related to Wentworth but giving that the past week had been extremely busy Bridget had been a little behind with paperwork, something that she didn't like. So, this morning the woman had started on fixing that, only to be called by Franky. But the psychologist felt certain that she needed 30minutes max to be on top of things.

"Sure babe. If you want I can prepare us some sandwiches. We can eat them on the beach as lunch?" Franky answered, knowing that Bridget took great care of her work.

"Sounds perfect." The older woman exclaimed, placing one last kiss on Franky's lips, before making her way toward her desk eager to get her work done and spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend.

At the beach

"Gidge?"

"Yes." Bridget answered, adverting her look from the beach toward her lover. Both women were sitting next to each other on the beach, enjoying their time outside.

"You think you will ever move back to Sydney, to be closer to your family again?"

"I don't know. I have a job here that I like doing, but most of all you're here. Why do you ask Franky?" Bridget answered, not knowing where Franky was getting with this question.

"I don't know. Don't you miss them?"

"I do, but we all have our own life and it's not like we don't see or hear each other regularly." The older woman said.

"Yea, you're right…"

"What are you thinking babe?" Bridget asked, feeling like there was more to Franky's question than the woman was letting on.

"Nothing special." Franky whispered, not ready to express her feelings and thoughts any further at the moment.

"You can tell me Franky." The older woman voiced, grabbing one of Franky's hand in hers.

"I know… Just been thinking about family and stuff, or the lack of." The younger woman murmured, looking away from Bridget's tender look…. "But I'm fine Gidge, no worry."

"You're sure honey?"

"Yes, I look forward to meet your family even when I'm gonna be fucking nervous." Franky told Bridget, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You're going to be great, they're going to love you sweetheart." Bridget voiced, knowing now was not the right moment nor place to bring up Franky's family. But the older woman had a feeling they should talk about it when they were home. She was feeling like there was more than Franky wanted to tell.

"Yea… I'm looking forward to planning our trip. I can't believe that in a month we're gonna be in Sydney. I really like that idea." The younger woman expressed, her features all soft and relaxed.

"Me too. Sydney is so beautiful honey, you are going to love it." Bridget declared, looking into Franky's eyes.

"I've never been on a plane… Hopefully I don't shit my pants." Franky expressed honestly after a minute of comfortable silence, making Bridget laugh out loud.

"You won't!" Bridget breathed against Franky's lips, kissing her swiftly afterward. "And you can always hold my hand." The woman said, earning a big smile from Franky.

"I will remember that." Franky smiled, tugging Bridget toward her, embracing her in a tight side hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the weekend was spent in each other's company, simply enjoying small things like spending time at the beach, cooking together, being lazy in front of the tv and making love more than once a day. Even after almost being together for a year, there were still little things the women were learning about each other. Not getting tired of one another!

The women had decided that they would spend Monday night at their own place, going at their own peace just like they had talked about. A little after 6pm Bridget heard her phone going off, looking who was calling her and seeing it was Franky.

"Hey honey." Bridget greeting.

"Gidge…" Franky said in a heavy voice.

The psychologist could immediately pick up that something was going on, hearing the trepidation in her lover's voice.

"What's going on sweetheart. Talk to me?" Bridget spoke in a soft voice, hoping that the calmness in her voice could ease Franky a little.

"I… I, my…" Franky started, her voice choking up, unable to make a full sentence.

"Breath honey. Take a few deep breaths in and out. I'm right here Franky." The psychologist voiced, hearing and feeling like Franky was not far away from having a panic attack. She could hear Franky taking some deep breaths, hoping it would help her.

"Can you try again honey?" Bridget asked.

"I… I saw my dad today." Franky whispered, the panic clearly audible in her voice.

… More about to come …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for everyone who left behind a review, I loved it. Keep them coming.
> 
> Greets.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for sticking to this story. It's tough to belief that it's probably the end of Bridget and Franky on the show... At least they got their happy ending (hopefully not end)! But I will continue this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

Previously

"I… I, my…" Franky started, her voice choking up, unable to make a full sentence.

"Breath honey. Take a few deep breaths in and out. I'm right here Franky." The psychologist voiced, hearing and feeling like Franky was not far away from having a panic attack. She could hear Franky taking some deep breaths, hoping it would help her.

"Can you try again honey?" Bridget asked.

"I… I saw my dad today." Franky whispered, the panic clearly audible in her voice.

Chapter 19

From all the things Bridget expected Franky to say, her seeing her dad wasn't among one of them. The older woman may be trained to respond in a tentative and hopefully proper way when in contact with clients, but when it came to Franky all of that went out of the window. Bridget's instinct was to protect her lover, keep her safe and far away from things or people that could hurt her. And the psychologist could hear that Franky was currently definitely not feeling safe and sound.

"You did honey? Where? Did he approach you? Do you want to talk about it?" Bridget put into words carefully, not fully knowing her to approach the issue.

"He… He was standing outside when I exited work. I… Can I come over Gidge?" Franky asked in a small voice, feeling overwhelmed.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Can you drive? I can come to you as well?" The older woman asked softly, not wanting Franky to drive if she wasn't feeling like it.

"I'm okay to drive Bridget, I want to see you." Franky responded softly, already gathering her purse and keys.

"Okay, I will see you in a bit. Drive safe honey."

"I will." Franky whispered, ending the phone call. The younger woman took a couple of deep breaths, trying to ease the raging emotions inside of her. Seeing her dad after so long was not something she expected to happen at all. She had been thinking about her family as of lately, thanks to talking about it a little with her therapist. They hadn't touch the subject in depth, feeling like she was not ready to fully disclose what she's been through. But seeing her dad had brought all of it back in an instant. Franky realized that she had been disrespectful and cruel when her father had visited her in prison all these years ago, but she had her reasons right? It was not all just in her head, Franky hoped. On her drive over to Bridget, Franky tried to get her head around the fact that her father had reached out. It could maybe be something positive right?

"Hey honey, come here." Bridget voiced, opening her arms for Franky.

The younger woman had just arrived at Bridget's place, immediately letting herself be embraced in a tight and warm hug from her girlfriend.

"You're safe here sweetheart, it's okay." Bridget whispered, feeling how Franky was breathing deeply, trying to hold in her tears.

"I'm just so overwhelmed." Franky said after a few minutes, untangling herself from Bridget's hug. "I did not expect to see him."

"You're allowed to feel overwhelmed honey." The psychologist expressed, leading them toward the couch.

"Hmmyea… It was so fucking weird to talk to him. I mean he looked good and it felt like he was really interested. I don't know, maybe it's all in my head. We haven't spoken in such a long time and he doesn't know anything about me. What should I do Gidge?" Franky put into words, an uncertain expression marring her face.

"I think the question is, if you want to see him again honey. If you feel like talking to him and maybe getting to know each other again is what you're comfortable with, then I will always be there. You can talk to me and you can always lean on me. But if you feel that building a relationship with your father is not something you want, then I will be there as well. You're not alone honey." Bridget expressed, facing her lover.

"Thank you Gidge." Franky answered, dropping her head on Bridget's shoulder, feeling some of the weight she had been carrying finally falling away. "I love you… Sorry for ruining your night."

"You didn't ruin my night, you're my girlfriend Franky. I want you to feel comfortable to come to me when you're not okay or for whatever other reason. You've got me baby." Bridget spoke determinately, bringing her arms around Franky's shoulders, keeping her close.

"Yea." Franky murmured, feeling like she could finally breath at least a little. "Gidge…" Franky whimpered, feeling herself getting emotional again.

The younger woman felt not able to deal with her emotions right now. Getting anger was her way to deal with this not so long ago, but she didn't want to be that person anymore. But seeing her dad had brought up a lot of things Franky wasn't ready to face yet. He had left her she was just a child, when she probably needed him the most. Her mother was not a good person… But at least her father made it a bit better, so when he left everything went even worse. So how could Franky ever trust him again, not thinking he would leave her again?

"Let it out honey." Bridget spoke tenderly, stroking her girlfriend's back up and down.

"I can't." Franky whispered, sensing she was getting frustrated with herself.

"Yes, you can Franky. You're safe here."

"Grrr… He left me Gidge and now what? He wants to know me?" Franky uttered. "He left me…" The younger woman kept saying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know honey." Bridget said, knowing many more words would be lost on Franky at the moment.

Bridget kept a tight hold on Franky, changing their bodies into a more comfortable position, wanting the younger woman to fully seek all the comfort she needed. It broke the psychologist's heart to hear Franky crying like this. Since the start of their relationship Bridget had seen and feel Franky cry more than once, although it was still only on rare occasions. From time to time Franky would get emotional, some tears escaping her eyes, but this… It was difficult to hear her lover cry like this. After a long time, Bridget could feel how Franky's heartbeat and breathing were slowly returning to normal, only from time to time a small sob leaving her throat.

"Sorry…" Franky whispered, her voice sounding off.

"No need honey." Bridget answered, tenderly brushing away some of the tears on Franky's cheeks. "What do you need?"

"I… I'm okay." Franky expressed, trying to get a bearing on her feelings. "I just need to some time to figure out what I'm gonna do. I don't ever fucking want to feel like that when I was younger. I don't think I would survive that."

"I would not let that happen sweetheart, you won't have to go through that ever again. You're an adult now Franky. You may have feel lost and like everything was out of your control when you were younger, but despite the mistakes you've made, you've worked and fought so hard for what you have today. You've done that! And I don't know your father, but I will make sure he does not hurt you again or take away what you've achieved." Bridget put into words, both of her hands resting on Franky's cheeks, making sure her girlfriend was hearing her.

"I love you Gidge." Franky said in a quiet voice, letting her forehead rest against Bridget's.

"I love you back Franky." Bridget expressed, embracing her girlfriend in another tight hug. "Have you eaten anything babe? You're looking a little pale." The older woman asked, knowing part of it was due to what had happened.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"I can make you some tea and something light to eat if you want." Bridget responded, knowing from past experiences that Franky was never hungry after something emotional, but it didn't hurt to offer.

"Maybe later?"

"Okay, just let me know honey." The older woman said tenderly, kissing Franky's cheek softly.

Bridget had learned that Franky needed her time, she would most likely not speak about what transpired anymore today. The older woman was glad Franky trusted her to let her comfort her, to be the person she could go to. But at the same time Bridget wished that Franky would finally find some stability in her life, some peace. The past year had been a lot, being on parole, finishing university, starting a new job and dealing with her own past and troubles. And now this… Was her girlfriend ever gonna get a moment to simply enjoy her, their life for the full 100%? Not having to think something else that was gonna show up or interfere with the life and future she longed for?

"Can I stay?" Franky asked after a long moment of silence.

"No need to ask honey, for sure you can." Bridget answered immediately.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I shower and go to bed, I'm so fucking tired."

"Hmmm, you do whatever you need Franky. You want me to join you?" The older woman questioned.

"Is it okay if I say no. I love you Gidge, but I just need a moment alone." Franky put into words tentatively, feeling the uncertainly creeping into her mind again.

"That okay Franky. There's nothing wrong with needing some time on your own. I will come to bed later on." Bridget responded, kissing the corner of Franky's mouth this time.

"Thank you so much Bridget." Franky spoke, hoping that by using Bridget's full name her girlfriend would know how grateful she was feeling.

"You're so so welcome honey."

…

A little after 10pm Bridget joined Franky in bed, seeing that the other woman was still awake, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Bridget greeted her lover, lying down on her side of the bed, cuddling her body into Franky's side.

"Hey yourself." Franky responded, placing one arm around Bridget's shoulder, tugging her a little closer.

"How are you feeling honey?" The older woman asked, looking into Franky's eyes, her free hand resting over her girlfriend's heart, feeling her heartbeat.

"Tired, emotionally spend. I still don't know what to do about my father." Franky whispered, her voice choking up a little.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, not right now at least. Sorry." Franky expressed.

"That's okay, I just hope that you know that you can talk to me if you want to." Bridget responded, nuzzling her nose against Franky's neck, kissing the skin there afterward.

"I know, thank you."

"Do you need something Franky?" Bridget asked.

"No, I'm good Gidge. Sorry I'm no pleasant company at the moment." Franky voiced, feeling how she was getting teary again.

"I rather prefer you're honest with me Franky, than you being pleasant company but not open about your feelings." Bridget expressed, seeing the tears shimmering in her lover's eyes.

"It's fucking unbelievable. Why now? I just want it to be us. I keep dropping all this mess onto you and it's not fair Gidge. You deserve someone who does not have all this garbage..."

"I just want you baby. I wish you had some time to breathe and just think about you, whatever you want or long for. You know I don't mind you past. I wish you didn't have to experience any of it, but whatever they throw at you, you don't have to carry it alone anymore. I want to be with you, I've chosen to be with you, whatever comes on our path. You don't have to doubt that, doubt us. Okay?" The psychologist put into words, while speaking pushing herself up onto her elbows so she could hover over Franky's body and look into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't deserve you." Franky whispered, bringing one hand around Bridget's neck, bringing her face in front of hers.

"Yes, you do. I know, and I can feel how much you care about me, love me. And I do just as much. We both deserve to have each other honey." Bridget spoke tentatively.

"I'm not feeling like that right now, sorry." The younger woman whispered after some silence.

"That okay." The psychologist responded, kissing Franky on the lips lovingly, feeling how some of the tension left the woman's body.

"I know it's still early, but maybe you should try to get some sleep. I can see that you're tired honey." Bridget said slowly, silently asking Franky to move onto her side, so she could spoon the younger woman's body. "You're okay like this Franky?" The older woman questioned, knowing that sometimes Franky needed some space.

"I'm good, thank you." Franky voice quietly her eyes already closed. She could feel how tired she truly is. Today, seeing her dad, had taken a lot of her, digging up some old wounds she wished could stay buried forever. But this, laying in the arms of the woman who she knows loves her to dead, made it all seen like in the end she could be okay. She has Bridget at her side, and that felt like something huge, something special Franky was private to. So yes, today had been hard, but falling asleep in her Gidget's arms made is seem like something she could deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for every one of you who takes the time to read this story and especially the people who leave behind some lovely comments. I really do appreciate that! I will include some longer and more intimate chapters in the future. As always reviews are welcome!
> 
> Greets.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei hei!
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter and thanks for reading this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Wentworth or the characters.

Over the course of the next week Bridget could see the impact of Franky meeting her father. The younger woman had been spending most nights on her own place, stating that she needed some space. They would still text and/or call each other regularly, but the psychologist missed having Franky nearby. Of course Bridget respected Franky's need for some time apart, but at the same time she wished that her girlfriend would be here and talk to her.

Bridget had send a text early this morning, asking if Franky was spending the night at her place. It was Friday after all, so there was no work the next day. The younger woman had quickly let Bridget known that she would be coming over, expressing that they needed to talk about some things.

During the past week Franky had taken the time to work through what she wanted, if she wished to see her father again or not in the future. Her father had given her his phone number, so Wednesday night, almost a whole week after seeing him again for the first time, the younger woman had texted him asking if it was possible to need each other the next day. A bit to Franky's surprise she immediately received a text back, saying that he would meet her outside of her workplace at the end of her workday.

That Thursday, Franky meeting up with her father

"Hey Franky." Alan Doyle, Franky's father, greeting her.

"Hay."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good dad. Can we go for a drink?" Franky questioned, not wanting to make a scene in front of her workplace.

"Sure. You know any good places around here?"

"Yea, I do. It's not far away from here, we could walk?" Franky answered.

"Great."

After a ten minutes' walk, both parties entered a small but cozy café, taking a seat in front of each other.

"What do you want from me dad?" Franky asked, going for the main question that kept her mind occupied for the past few days.

"I want nothing from you Franky. I know I'm far from the best dad and I screwed up big time more than once. But if you want to, we can try to reconnect. I don't want to force anything on you in any way, but maybe… I don't know, we can try." Alan put into words, tentatively looking into Franky's eyes.

"I'm in a good place right now and I fucking don't want any more shit. If that's what will happen, then I don't care what you want." Franky declared, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble Franky. I know this all seems to be coming out of nowhere, but I've been thinking about reaching out for a while now. There is something I want to tell you, if you let me." Alan expressed, asking for Franky's permission to continue.

"Yea go ahead."

…

"Hey Franky." Bridget greeted the younger woman, opening the front door a little further so she could enter her home.

"Hay." Franky said in a timid voice, feeling a little apprehensive about seeing Bridget after a few days. The woman knew shutting out her girlfriend had not been the smartest idea. She should have known by now that she could rely on Bridget. But some things are hard to break with, not that that was a good excuse.

Bridget could see the vulnerable look in Franky eyes, not knowing what the other woman was feeling or thinking. The psychologist thought that in the future they should handle things like this better. The older woman understood the concept of needing some space and time to work through all the raging thoughts and emotions inside your body, but if they wanted to life together full time, not seeing each other for a few days and shutting the other person out was not the way to deal with things. For sure Franky had called or send her an occasional text, but Bridget could sense how much the younger woman was holding back during these interactions. And that was not sitting well with the older woman. They needed to be able to communicate openly, but at the same time respecting each other privacy and boundaries. But all that, they would talk about that later. Right now, it was more important to let Franky now that she wasn't angry or disappointed, because Bridget didn't like the look on her lover's face at all.

"Come here sweetheart." Bridget voiced, tugging Franky into a tight embrace, kissing her temple.

"Sorry." Franky murmured, knowing she was at fault with how she handled the past week or so.

"I know. We will talk... But right now, I just want to hold you for a while." Bridget expressed honestly, tenderly cupping Franky's face in her hands when she was speaking. Afterward she hugged the woman again.

Bridget could feel a tremble going through Franky's body, guessing that this week had not been easy on her.

"Talk to me babe." Bridget spoke, taking Franky's hand in hers and leading them toward the couch. Before taking a seat herself, Bridget quickly filled two glasses with water, thinking they may need it.

"I'm so fucking sorry for ignoring you or at least not being completely honest with you. I needed space because I could feel how the situation with my dad was making me feel angry and I don't want you to see me like that. I've met up with my father yesterday. You know it turns out I have a little halve-sister. Can you fucking belief that? He wants me to get to meet her, to be part of her life. But I've told him that I need some time to think about it. He first told me he wants to reconnect with me, but once he told me about that little girl all I can think about is, if it wasn't for her he would have never reached out. And all these thoughts, it fucks up with my head. I don't know what I do best... I just don't know Gidge. And I've been a bad girlfriend... I don't know what to do." Franky narrated, her voice losing its volume near the end. Feeling how she was slowly working herself into a panic attack.

"Franky, look at me." Bridget expressed, tentatively placing one hand on Franky's arm. "No sweetheart look at me." The older woman repeated when she saw how Franky was looking up but avoiding her gaze. "Just take a couple of deep breaths for me. Can you do that?" The psychologist spoke calmly, seeing the spoken look on her girlfriend's face.

"I... I can't breathe Gidge." Franky uttered, feeling how it was getting worse instead of better.

Without hesitating Bridget placed one of Franky's hands over her own heart, one of her hands stroking Franky's back. "Can you feel my heartbeat?" The woman asked, seeing Franky giving her a soft nod. "Okay, try to let my heartbeat ground you honey, and I want you to breath in with me... And out. Again, in... And out." Bridget's repeating, until she could hear and see that Franky's breathing was getting more regular. The older woman kept Franky's hand on her chest, seeing how the younger woman was slowly regaining control again.

"You're okay Franky. Just keep continuing on breathing for a while." Bridget spoke softly, kissing the side of Franky's head, breathing her in.

"I did not see that one coming, sorry." Franky spoke quietly after a while, moving around a little on the couch so she was now sitting closely next to Bridget. Afterward the younger woman dropped her head on Bridget's shoulder, feeling how her lover draped her arms around her shoulders.

"Don't be sorry because you panicked Franky, that's not your fault." Bridget expressed. The psychologist knew that it wasn't uncommon for Franky to deal with panic attacks unfortunately. In the past the younger woman way of dealing with her feelings and the things she was faced with as a young girl was to get angry and to push everyone around her away. It was a way to defend and protect herself, even when one could argue that is wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism. You do what you have to do in order to survive. This past year and even when she was still inside of prison the younger woman had taken some successful steps forward, slowly letting go of that anger. But not being angry left Franky in an unfamiliar vulnerable position, resulting in a panic attack now and then. Bridget knew that it was something her girlfriend was also working on in therapy, but as with all things it takes time to change or cope in a better way. So that all in mind made Bridget absolutely not feel angry about that.

"But I am sorry Gidget, I've should have let you in. I should have come to you, you're my girlfriend." Franky spoke in a quiet voice, lifting her head from where in was resting on Bridget's shoulder to look her in the eyes. Franky hoped Bridget could see that she was really sorry.

"I will never hold it against you when you need some space or time alone Franky, I do need that as well sometimes. But you can't hide at your own place for a few days. That doesn't sit well with me. We're supposed to rely on each other, share the good and the bad. I can't even begin to understand how you're feeling right now, seeing your father again and knowing that you have a little sister. But I guess I hoped you felt safe enough with me to not push me away like you did." Bridget put into words, feeling that it was important that Franky knew exactly what she was thinking as well.

"Gidge... I do feel safe with you. There is no fucking other place where I feel as safe as with you. I know I behaved stupidly. I wish I could tell you that for 100% this won't happen again, but sometimes I just get so overwhelmed and it scares me that I will lose control." Franky answered honestly, while facing Bridget on the couch.

"You will not lose control Franky. You may feel angry in your head and I don't want to be disrespectful toward the way you're feeling. But in this past year, you've never even raised your voice toward me. You're not that same angry person I first met Franky. I wish you could see that, because baby I can tell you you're not that woman anymore." The psychologist interrupted Franky, having to urge to let Franky know that she wasn't the same person anymore. Of course, she still was Franky, with the occasional swearing and a big mouth now and then. But she was also this caring and tender person, putting Bridget first most of the time.

"Yea whatever." Franky murmured, not believing Bridget's words. She was still afraid to get angry, to lash out and do stupid things.

"It's not whatever Franky. I am not saying this to make you feel better, I mean it." Bridget said in a determined voice.

"I know you do Gidge, but I'm not there yet." Franky whispered, feeling how the stress and uncertainty of these past week were making her feel teary.

"That's okay." The older woman answered in a soft voice, placing a hand on Franky's cheek, brushing away a tear before it landed on her cheek. "It's not fair that you have to deal with this new situation, you deserve a break."

"I'm okay, my head is just a bit all over the place right now. I am sorry for my behavior toward you this week Gidge. You didn't do anything wrong, it was just too much." Franky voiced, blinking back the rest of her tears.

"I know, I can tell. You can count on me, always okay? When you need space, please tell me. But don't hide from me anymore." The older woman expressed.

"I really am gonna do my best Gidge, I promise. I've missed you." Franky whispered, resting her forehead against Bridget's.

"I have missed you too Franky, a lot." Bridget breathed, feeling how she could finally relax a little. Franky was here and safe.

"Do you want to tell me a bit more about your dad?" Bridget questioned, making herself comfortable against Franky's side.

At the moment it was a little past 8pm, both women already eaten dinner. So currently the women had made themselves comfortable on the couch, a random tv show playing on the tv. Franky had changed into some more comfortable clothes she kept at Bridget's place, feeling the relief to be out of her tight pants.

"There is not a lot to say. He told me that he had been planning on reaching out for some time now. And afterward he dropped the little sister being in the picture on me." Franky said, trying to keep herself under control. "I've told him that I would contact him again when I was ready." The woman added.

"Hmmm okay. So, is he married or together with your sister's mother?" Bridget asked tentatively.

"They're still together, but not married. I don't know how to feel about that. I mean he left mom and me behind and what... Now he just has a new family. I don't get it." Franky uttered, feeling herself getting flustered. When she grew up Franky had always believed that he left because she wasn't good enough or brave enough or whatever. She used to think that is was her fault, but now the women realized that it was not her doing. She was just a child, she wasn't responsible for her father's, her parents (bad) decisions. But even when Franky knew that now, it was still difficult. "Sorry." Franky said.

"Don't be Franky, it is a lot to take in." Bridget responded calmly, seeing how Franky was getting overwhelmed again.

"You could say that. Fuck Gidge…" The younger woman whispered, hating that even after all those years her parents were still her biggest weakness.

"Just breathe honey, you're safe." Bridget spoke tenderly, keeping her girlfriend close.

…

"I want you." Franky whispered after a long silence, gently nipping Bridget's neck.

"Franky, I don't know if that's a good idea." Bridget responded tentatively, not entirely sure having sex right now was the best option.

"I know that my head is all over the fucking place and I will need some more time to process everything. But making love to you isn't about that Gidge. I've missed you and I long for that connection." The younger woman put into words, looking straight into Bridget's eyes. "I'm not forcing you Gidge, if you don't want to, I understand."

"I love you Franky and being intimate with you is something that I cherish a lot. And I've missed you too, a lot. We can have sex as long as we're both comfortable with it." Bridget expressed, pressing a tender kiss on Franky's temple.

"I'm sure Gidge." Franky spoke in a low voice, slowly standing up while extending one hand for Bridget to take. On a slow pace the couple made their way toward Bridget's bedroom, knowing that the bed would provide far more comfort than the couch. Not that they shield away from some heavy make-out and a bit more on some occasions on the sofa.

"Slow down a bit babe." Bridget said, gently guiding Franky onto her back so she could hover over her lover's body. The younger woman had made quick work of both their clothes, bringing her body immediately on top of Bridget's kissing the woman nonstop.

"Hmmm okay." Franky hummed, brushing away some sweet from her forehead, giving the psychologist a shy smile. "You're so fucking beautiful, I can't resist."

"Always with the perfect comebacks, I love it babe." Bridget snickered, lightly pecking Franky's lips, letting her weight fully rest on her lover.

"I love you." Franky smirked, bringing both arms around Bridget's body while wiggling one of her long legs between Bridget's.

"Aaah Franky." Bridget responded immediately, her voice thick with lust.

"You like that honey." Franky said tenderly in an equal low voice.

"Hmmm, I like you."

"Who's the smooth one now?" The younger woman beamed, gently squeezing one of Bridget's breast while kissing her deeply.

"Only for you." Bridget answered, letting herself get lost in the amazing feelings Franky was creating.

Despite her tough exterior Franky used to wear during her time in prison, Bridget had quickly seen through that. Outside and inside the younger woman was actually a really soft person, putting her lover first. To many that may seem not true, because of the situations that kept coming on Franky's way and everything that came with it. But inside this house or the woman's own place, she was just Franky. Bridget's smart, loving and caring partner and making love to her was something fantastic they could share.

"Open your eyes babe." Franky asked, looking up from between Bridget's legs. Slowly, after kissing every inch of Bridget's upper body, Franky had made herself comfortable between her lover's smooth legs.

"Don't tease me baby." Bridget voiced, seeing the smirk on Franky's face.

"Hmmm... I'm not." Franky murmured, nuzzling her face against the top of the other woman's tight, skipping the part were Bridget wanted her most.

The younger woman took her time kissing the insides of Bridget's tights, before tentatively placing on open mouth kiss directly over her lover's clitoris, licking the little bundle of nerves slowly. Being encouraged by Bridget's soft moans, Franky lavished and cherished her girlfriend's center. Franky had quickly learned what made the older woman lose her mind, loving how they just knew each other so well. The psychologist was not a big fan of only penetration, but in combination with her girlfriend's tongue, that was a whole different story. Franky gently sucked on Bridget's clitoris alternating with licking the little bundle, while at the same time working two fingers slowly in and out of the older woman. Franky could see and hear that Bridget was almost there, she just needed a little extra push, which the younger woman provided by bringing the dumb of her other hand into the play as well, moving it around Bridget's clitoris, applying some sweet pressure where her girlfriend needed it.

"Oooh Franky... A bit harder please." Bridget moaned, giving herself over to Franky's ministrations, completely trusting the other woman. The psychologist was touching her own breasts, slightly moving around on the bed unable to keep still. With a little more power from Franky's side, Bridget let her orgasm flow through her body, breathing deeply and moaning Franky's name quietly.

Franky loved seeing Bridget like this, the peacefulness that came directly after her girlfriend had an orgasm was something beautiful to witness. The younger gently touched Bridget center a little while longer, wanting to prolong her lover's pleasure. With some tender touches and kisses the younger woman made her way back up, longing to kiss Bridget's lips.

"I love your taste." Franky whispered against Bridget's lips, before kissing her deeply until they both needed some oxygen.

"Hmmm." Bridget voiced, a content smile grazing her lips, tucking her lover closer to her.

"I love you Gidge." Franky spoke honestly, feeling how her body and mind were slowly relaxing. She could feel how her body was still humming with excitement, having directed her attention to Bridget first. It had taken a lot of time for the younger woman to get used to the feeling that having sex was not simply about coming as fast as possible. Bridget had showed her that it was also about kissing and touching each other, about taking your time to pleasure your partner and to get even more aroused from seeing your lover enjoying what you are doing. And so, so much more! All that had been and still is sometimes so overwhelming for the younger woman, even when she could not image making love to someone other than Bridget. At this moment Franky would be content just to fall asleep lulled by Bridget's steady heartbeat. The fact that she hadn't come not being a problem or whatever at all. There were moments when the roles were reversed or when they aliened their bodies in such a way that they brushed their hips and intimate parts together, creating a wonderful friction that left them both satisfied. Franky realized that being intimate with someone that you love is so much more profound than reaching that high with some random woman.

"I love you too honey." Bridget reciprocated, knowing that for Franky it was important to hear and feel these words. The insecurity and pain the psychologist had seen in her girlfriend's eyes earlier was something Bridget wished she could take away, even when that was impossible. But lying here and feeling the soft breaths of Franky against her skin made her feel even more lucky to be her girlfriend, despite the problem that kept crossing her lover's path. Franky was worth to fight for! Their love for each other was honest and worth everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews are very welcome!
> 
> In the future I would like to give it a try to write more intimate stuff into the next chapters. But it's still something that is new for me, so don't expect too much all at once... Some feedback on much appreciated.
> 
> I still have a little more than a week left on my summer job, but after that I will take the time to reply to the reviews I've received.
> 
> Greets


End file.
